Unmei Force Gaiden: Spectators of PLT Finals
by Xovercreator
Summary: (Set between Retailiation and Souls) After having received the broadcast signal from Barry Flux, to watch the PLT Finals, Richard gathered up a small group of people who are interested, (or without anything to do, in some cases), to watch the PLT Finals with him, as a moment to relax. (Same time as DH: PLT Finals)
1. Chapter 1

Unmei Force Gaiden: Spectators of PLT Finals

Chapter 1: Opening Shots

* * *

_In the broadcast room of the GFS Ryujin..._

Richard was tapping his foot impatiently, as he has been waiting for a while for the people that he called to meet with him in this room, which was a large room that seemed to be more fitting in a comfy home than a military base, as there was a fine red velvet carpet on the ground, lots of sofas around the edge, and several drink and food dispensers to sate the thirst and hunger of binge-watchers. The main attraction of the large room was a ceiling-mounted projector, connected to various broadcasting devices, where it would show up on a large screen.

After a few moments of waiting, much to Richard's annoyance, Gus, Reimu, Sanae, Elma, Erika, in a fairly small holo-projector in Elma's hands, made of blue wavy light particles, and Nitori arrived in the room, as they seemed to have changed into a more casual uniform. Gus was wearing a large red polo shirt with a orange flame on it, Reimu was dressed up in her original red-and-white shrine maiden robe, Sanae was dressed up a short pink dress with a white coat over her shoulders and arms, as well as having blue dyed shorts and long white socks inside of her black shoes. Elma was dressed up with a purple short dress, which had crimson devil-wing emblems just above her stomach, and long black boots with a fluffy coat around the top. Erika was dressed up much like she was back when she was in Hudie. Only Nitori was dressed up in her formal outfit, as she seemed to have several tools packed inside the large green backpack she was carrying on her back.

Richard himself was wearing a short black T-shirt, with the words 'Life is Realistic Fanfiction' in big white letters on the front, black jeans, and dark grey runners on his feet.

"About time you all got here." Richard huffed with a unamused look on his face. "I did tell you guys beforehand to meet me here. What took you all so long? Dressing from your 'combat' outfits, into our casual stuff?"

"Hey, be more respectful of how women take their time dressing them up, Richard!" Sanae cried back with outrage. "It's not our fault that we don't want to look like a mess in front of the others!"

"Fine, fine. That gives you and Reimu a valid reason for being late." Richard responded back with a half-hearted hand-wave. "I can't blame Elma, since this is the first time she's wearing our kind of clothing, so I won't blame her for taking her time dressing properly, and picking the right clothing for the occasion. You do seem to get the hang of it, Elma. I'm glad that you made up your mind on dressing like this. It's actually quite nice."

"T-Thank you, dear Brother..." Elma stuttered, as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Alright, now you, Gus." Richard turned to his best friend with a glare. "Explain yourself. I expected you would not be one for tardiness. You're usually more prepared for this. So spill it, what caused things to change?"

"I have to admit that I wasn't prepared, Richard. Because I didn't expect that you would have us meet here in casual wear, after spending so long wearing standard gear." Gus admitted with a sheepish rub on the back of his head. "I guess that some part of the Richard we knew is still there, I guess.

"Yeah... I guess so." Richard answered back with a thin smile, before he then walked over and karate-chopped Gus on the front of his head gently. "Just don't let yourself be off-guard. I'm still the same as I was in the past. I may have responsibilities as a leader, and a army commander, but that doesn't mean I can't tell you guys to take it easy and relax. Besides, we need some time before we make our next sortie, right? And you know how long they possibly could get."

"Fair point." Reimu remarked with a gentle nod. "I've been waiting a long time to just relax and enjoy whatever you have in store for us."

"Anyway, Richard. What's in store for us?" Erika asked, placing a finger on her lips in a curious manner. "Why have you brought us here?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you guys, and I have something that we have to do here." Richard shrugged. "The guys and girls from the FE universe aren't used to modern technology enough yet, although Corrin is showing signs of acceptance early on, and she's only getting more and more familiar. Meiling wouldn't care, since we all know she loves practising her martial arts during our rest periods, and taking long naps of course. Reisen is busy trying to train her men better. I mean, she does care for her men, you know. After what the noghri did to her personally-trained spec op teams, it's fair reason to whip them to better shape, so more of them can survive threats that are as potent as them, or even stronger ones. And Marisa... She's in the brig with Velouria for theft of property. And here I thought their kleptomanic tendencies have finally been reined in. Link is lecturing them, and Fox is keeping guard to make sure that they don't try anything funny."

"Why am I here then, Richard?" Nitori asked, as the kappa genius pointed at herself. "I don't have time to relax with you all. We still have so much research and projects to do, especially with those 'Cross Stones'."

"You're not here to relax, you're here to ensure nothing goes wrong." Richard assured Nitori. "I have use for you, my little friendly kappa savant. But I guess you should know what the purpose is. Anyway, let's get down to business. Take a seat, everyone."

Reimu and Sanae took one of the front sofas, sitting together side by side, while Richard and Gus took another one of the sofas, as Richard leaned himself against the armrest, and Elma placed Erika beside her on their sofa, as Nitori sat down at the far end, before pulling out a electronic tablet that whirred into activity.

"Now then, as I have told you in the messages I have sent you all..." Richard responded back. "We are merely here to take a look at a program that Barry Flux, our latest acquaintance has recommended to us. He states that it is the 'Perfect Link Tournament'. I may be getting on the wrong foot here, but I expect something as brilliant as the likes of the Pokken Tournament to occur. Epic pokemon battling goodness is the name of the game here."

"Yeah! I really can't wait to see what this tournament is about! I wonder if the dream battles between the most powerful of Pokemon are about to occur in this tournament!" Sanae exclaimed, as she wriggled in her seat with extreme anticipation on her face, and starry eyes. "Just thinking about me makes my otaku senses tingle with joy!"

Reimu was a little annoyed at Sanae's irritating lap-dance, as she grumbled before ignoring the over-excited rival shrine maiden.

"Pokken Tournament?" Elma asked curiously. "Pokemon? What are those? Are they some kind of creature?"

"You'll see what I mean, Elma, my dear little demoness." Richard told Elma with a whimsical tone. "But trust me, you won't regret coming to watch this. Just think of this like the tournaments that the Underworld broadcasted through all those Devil Projectors, except there are different competitors and a whole new setting for it."

"I see..." Elma responded back, as she smiled a little. "I wonder what it would be like... The tournaments were a little too gruesome for me... But they make me excited regardless... I just want to hope that this tournament is more gentler with its competitors."

"Pokemon vs Pokemon. This should be interesting." Erika chuckled. "I wonder if they'll have battles far more epic than that shown in their anime series."

"Alright, now that you have made your comments, it's time to tune in and watch." Richard stated, as the projector flickered on. He then turned to Nitori. "Nitori, just to make final checks. Is your signal disguised as a normal generic signal? Are all countermeasures of being traced and located placed at the ready? Is there a counter-trace ready, in the case we need it as a last resort?"

"All there." Nitori responded back, as she worked on the handheld tablet in her hand. "You're clear to watch, without any risk of information disclosure."

"Good, good." Richard smiled back, before the screen began to show on the wall, as it was connecting to the signal. "I have to thank Barry Flux for leaving a list of channel signals for us to tune into, in case we want to observe other channels for information gathering, or just plain entertainment. In fact, I might actually have the reserve members in the future, as well as some of the officers watch and cheer us, should we enter a public entertainment event ourselves. Anyway, the PLT finals are beginning, and I bet that it would be a most fitting climax for this tournament."

The screen showed a large bright city, inside of a large coliseum where the entirety of the seats were filled by people from so many different universes. Right in view of the screen was a young girl with short hair, a magenta music note hair-clip on one side of her hair, and dressed in a smooth magenta idol dress.

"Hello, and welcome one and all to the magnificent Akihabara Stadium! Live with you all is your favourite commentator..." The idol girl stated, before she then posed spectacularly with a wink. "Magenta Voice!"

The audience in the arena cheered, as the group could hear the various cries of men showering her with their affectionate cries of worship and adoration to the young idol commentator.

"Sounds familiar, eh?" Richard quipped with a smirk at Sanae, who was astonished.

"Yeah... She reminds me of the time that I occasionally became a idol for the Moriya Shrine in the annual festivals." Sanae replied back. "She does seem to wear mostly the same dress I do, and the hair-clip is just too nice to have on her, much like the frog and snake hairbands that I wear in respect of Lady Kanako and Lady Suwako."

"Heh." Richard chuckled. "So this is what this reality is capable of, when it comes to making such earth-shattering events, eh? I got to see how this goes."

"Oh...Well...it's about time we got this party pumping as we introduce our final 80 competitors! Let's get the party started!" she said as the spotlights focused on the gates as the first ten came out. "First...we have David Ishihara of the Standard Universe and his Links, Froslass and Kyogre! Next, we have Hope the Victor, real name Hope Ginova of the Standard Universe and his Link Lunala! Next we have Jexi the Hunter of the Standard Universe and his Link Eevee! Then we have Katsuki Bakugo of the Hero Universe and his Link Quilava! Then we have Mayumi Kirishima of the Standard Universe and her Links Salazzle and Necrozma! Then we have Indigo Zapp of the Equestria Universe and her Link Incineroar. Next, we have Twilight Sparkle of the Equestria Universe and her Link Decidueye. Then comes Starlight Glimmer also from the Equestria Universe and her Link Raichu of Alola! Then we have Fluttershy also from the Equestria Universe and her Link Venusaur. Finally from our first ten, we have Wiccana of the Standard Universe and her Link Gengar!"

The audience cheered for the first 10 finalists, as signs were lifted, indicating their adoration of the respective competitors.

The group saw the mentioned 10 come up, as they did various gestures towards the audience. Bakugo's expression and actions accentuated his reckless attitude, while the humanised Fluttershy waved at the crowd with a meek smile, patting her Venusaur with care. David was right there with both of his Perfect Links, as Kyogre soared over his head, regarding the beings around them with a careful look in its eyes. He then noticed the brown-haired and blue-eyed boy that he met before in the events of the EDEN incident, who had the dazzling Lunala by his side, allowing the group to identify the boy as Hope or Jonah. Elma had her eyes on Wicana, who seemed to be dressed like a witch, who seems to give her a uneasy feeling, while Richard's eyes were focused solely on the brown-haired boy with short brown hair and golden eyes, with the Eevee. When Richard regarded Jexi, the boy in question, he immediately sat up and gazed closely at Jexi.

"...Richard?" Gus asked back.

"Something... Something about this 'Jexi the Hunter'..." Richard responded back with a serious tone. "Something about him... seems to trigger a strange feeling in me. I don't know what it is... But somehow I feel something when I look at him... Something... I can't describe..."

Gus noticed how absorbed that Richard was about Jexi, as he immediately racked his mind for something to distract Richard, before his friend could fall too deep into his own thoughts. After managing to find something of interest, he immediately told Richard it. "By the way, don't you find it weird...?"

"What is weird?" Richard asked back simply, turning his head to Gus, snapping out of his daze.

"Aren't Perfect Links supposed to be one per person? I thought that it's a unique form of bond that can only be found once in the life of a person and a Pokemon..." Gus pondered. "Isn't that what I remember from what you and Sanae kept on talking about? Then how did David and Mayumi get two? And they're only the first 10 out of the 80 competitors... How many of these strange occurrences will there be?"

"What are you talking about?" Richard grumbled at his friend's opinion. "You haven't been reading much on Pokemon canon, have you? You need to brush up, especially on Pokemon Conquest. Nagamasa from there actually has the Perfects Links with Eevee, all of its evolutions, and Arceus itself. That's 10, not counting the new evolution of Eevee. 2 or 3 is nothing to be surprised about, even if all of them are here at the same time. A Perfect Link is like the red thread of fate that Remilia prattled about. Some pokemon and people are destined to be together, as eternal and loyal companions of each other. That is a Perfect Link, Gus, and don't forget about it."

"And you're not surprised that most of them secured Legendaries and Mythical Pokemons?" Gus deadpanned.

"Like I said. This reality doesn't exactly run on the same ruling concepts as our own, and we have no idea what caused the legendaries and mythical Pokemon to find a Perfect Link in all of them." Richard responded back with a annoyed click of his tongue. "Context is always important, Gus. Except in a very few rare cases. Speaking of them... I wonder what my own Perfect Link is..."

"No clue." Gus shrugged. "We can't exactly know our Perfect Links unless we truly and well encountered them."

"Well, I'd say that I have several pseudo-Perfect Links myself." Richard bragged with a smile. "I mean, my own team of Pokemon have been through hell and back with me, and we've lived through an entire journey with each other. There is no way that a bond forged between us could be much more solid, especially when getting to know them was the very reason that a true bond was made."

"Pseudo-Perfect Links?" Gus asked, unable to understand what Richard was talking about, before he then remembered something about Richard. "Ah... I see what you mean. Yeah, that's fair enough. I mean, any Trainer who went through whatever hell you dived into, will come out with Pokemon more powerful than what can be thought before. After all, that world wasn't quite-"

"Alright, enough reminiscing of the past." Richard sternly cut off Gus, before pointing at the screen. "We should be listening to this."

"Now...let's welcome...batch number two!" Magenta said as lightning struck the background as the next set came out. "Leading them out is Spectra Phantom of the Future Universe and his Links Zekrom and Hydreigon. Following him we have royalty, Night Dark of the Darkness Universe and her Link Darkrai! Then we have Leia Rolando of the Magic Universe and her Links Reshiram and Lurantis. Then another powerhouse. Volt Luster of the Future Universe and his Link Hoopa! Now from the Hero Universe, we have Weather Girl and her Link Castform. Then following them comes Flower Power of the Magical Girl Universe and her Link Comfey. Then, we have Naomi Kirifumi of the Standard Universe and her Swanna. Then we have from the Hero Universe, Denki Kaminari and his partner Jolteon. Then, fresh from the high seas we have two veteran pirates! Captain Sharkfang and Sharpedo as well as Bluefin and Vaporeon. Siblings from the Ocean Universe!"

The group watched the next batch of competitors come out, as Richard noticed Hoopa amongst the competitors.

"Interesting... Hoopa is caught, and in the hands of someone worthy of him." Richard remarked, with a hand on his chin. "Well, I wonder what kind of shenanigans that this Hoopa will be after. Maybe he might look for me, because he's attracted to my spatial powers that I have gained... But I wonder if that attention is deserved."

Sanae gasped with surprise, when she saw Lurantis come out, looking absolutely dazzling.

"Eeeee! It's Lurantis!" Sanae squealed with joy. "One of the Pokemon on my top 10 list of most naturally beautiful Pokemon!"

"Future Universe... Hero Universe... Magical Girl Universe..." Reimu muttered with a annoyed tone. "I'm sorry, but what the fuck is up with those names? I wonder if the names actually had some effort put into them."

"Hell if I know. This is a multiverse as well, remember that, Reimu." Richard responded back, before he then took a sip from his beverage glass. "So of course they have to find a way to name every universe they find."

Reimu then watched the arguing between the peppy Bluefin and the grouchy Sharkfang, as she gave a amused look at the event. "Hm. That actually reminds of the first few years that I had a rivalry with Sanae. Except it was less shouting, and more spraying danmaku right at each other's heads." She remarked. "Sort of mellowed out when you acted as mediator with several other neutral parties, to the point that we stayed out of each other's businesses and just accepted each other as colleagues."

"Aw, Reimu... I like you too." Sanae swooned with a drowsy smile on her face, as she rolled over to hug Reimu. Reimu merely shoved the other shrine maiden off her.

"Sanae. Off." Reimu told Sanae, who immediately pouted back and rolled back to her seat.

"Now its time to introduce batch number 3! Leading them in is veteran Sky Battler Rainbow Dash of the Equestria Universe and her Links Talonflame and Sylveon! Then we have Hive of the Standard Universe and his Scizor. Next comes Shadow Prove of the Future Universe and Aegislash! Then we have Lync of the Future Universe and his little buddy Shaymin. Then comes Hydron of the Future Universe and his partner Mew. Finally one of our two competitors with three Links...its Mylene of the Future Universe and her links Mimikyu, Roserade, and Gallade! Next we have Sunny Flare of the Equestria Universe and her partner Bayleef. Following is Pinkie Pie of the Equestria Universe with her Croconaw. Then we have Aria Blaze of the Equestria Universe and her partners in crime Espeon and Umbreon. Finally bringing up the end we have Azura of the Magic Universe and her partner Suicune." Magenta Voice continued as the audience cheered once more.

Richard just gave a simple look at the new competitors, before he shook his head gently. "No comment." He stated simply.

"What do you mean!?" Sanae cried offended, pointing a stiff finger at Mew. "That's our pink baby Mew there! And then there's the cool and adorable Shaymin! And then there's the other Azura with a Suicine! I bet you that Suicine is supposed to represent the dragon within her Corrin or Kamui, whatever name they took!"

"So...? Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Agatha." Richard spoke with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Sanae immediately shut up when she heard Richard's response, before she then noticed that Shadow Prove is bragging recklessly, as she lightened up.

"Hey, you know, Richard. That guy Shadow Prove is really confident that he can get the win by the look on his face, eh?" Sanae asked Richard.

"So? The higher the pedestal of pride, the more painful the graceless fall." Richard answered back. "His Aegislash better be able to withstand Legendaries and Mythicals, or I predict that his ass is getting roasted in first rounds. It would be a miracle if he survives a few more rounds, let alone reach the grand finale. Speaking of which, I think Link might be able to find a Perfect Link in Aegislash... Skilled Defence and Attack... skill to flow between both forms of power..."

"Okay. Now let's bring out group number four! Leading it, we have someone who recently fought on the Kanto Campaign...we have Simon Neptune of the Sky Universe and his Links Absol and Eevee. Next, we have Shanoa of the Undead Universe with her Link Houndoom. Following her is Atro of the Magic Universe and his Link Raikou! Then comes in Mari the Dimensional Researcher of the Magic Universe and her Link Meltan! Next comes Sugarcoat of the Equestria Universe and her Link Medicham. We then have a newcomer. Francisca of the Magic Universe and her Articuno! Then we have a former queen. Lady Sectonia of the Magic Universe and her Links Vespiquen and Groudon! Then we have Dan Kuso of the Beast Universe and his partner Charizard! Next we have the Ultimate Cosplayer Tsumugi Shirogane of the Standard Universe and her Links Cosplay Pikachu and Butterfree! Then to finish off the group, we have Lemon Zest of the Equestria Universe and her Pikachu!" Magneta Voice continued, as the group stepped up to face the audience surrounding them.

Gus immediately recognised Sectionia, as he recalls what happened during their battle on Endor. He is more surprised on the fact that Sectonia had Groudon as one of her Perfect Links. He then noticed Francisca, who he might have seen for a brief moment, but not long enough to truly recognise her from the group.

"Sectonia..." Gus muttered, as a smile appeared on his face. "So you managed to make to the finals of this tournament... I'll be rooting for you."

Richard, however, did not have as much of a warm-hearted response, as his face was contorted in barely-controlled hostility, as his eyes were locked right onto Tsumugi Shirogane, while the beverage cup was strained under the increasing pressure in his hands.

"What. the. Fuck. is. this." Richard venomously muttered. "Tsumugi Shirogane... The mastermind of the 53th game of Danganronpa... Right here in the finals...!?"

"Richard!" Sanae shouted. "She doesn't look like that she's the same one as the one that we witnessed before. She seems to be much more... controlled? And without the Despair-orgasm on her face?"

Richard took the words in silence, before his rage slowly cooled down and faded away, while he loosened the grip on his beverage cup, which his threw away, since it was close to breaking apart, a miracle that it hasn't already from the force he was using against it earlier.

"I guess so." Richard stated back. "Sins of the past rarely matter in this universe, if there are such things as truly reformed villains to heroes here. But I'm going to make a promise: She tries to become Junko Enoshima the 53th, she better pray that I don't catch her, because she's going to get the worst kind of denial play that she'll ever go through, when I get her."

"What's denial play?" Elma asked Richard, who immediately did a spit-take when he realised that Elma heard it.

"Ah, no, it's nothing, Elma! It's just a form of punishment for really serious criminals." Richard hastily explained. "It's much too cruel to be described, so let's stop it there, I don't want you to agonise about this kind of horrible things!"

Richard then noticed how Tsumugi was holding a conversation with the nervous Francisca, in order to calm her down with a assuring speech, which caused Richard's deep hate for the canonical Tsumugi to fade away, since this Tsumugi was definitely different, or completely cured of her despair obsession.

"Well, I did wonder what Tsumugi would be like, without Danganronpa." Richard muttered to himself. "I guess I get to understand it."

Richard watched as the next two groups were announced, as everyone was completely silent, although Richard did note Flamberge, as he never forgot the time when she and he met, and her fiery temper showed to him, when he literally pushed past her group to get past the ZAXON hacker. Other than that, there was nothing to note from the other contestants, who Richard did not pay much attention to. The seventh group, however...

"Okay ladies and germs! Let's welcome in group seven! Leading them we have yet another couple! Scott Pilgrim and Ramona Flowers of the Standard Universe and their Links Nidoking and Nidoqueen! Then we have Kendo of the Hero Universe and her Hitmonchan! Then we have Captain...Parkerer? Oh well. From the Standard Universe and his Link Hitmonlee! Then hailing from the Demon Universe is Satana and his Machamp! Now...here's one of the four you all have been excited for! From our universe...the bolt himself! Yellow Shocker and Zeraora! Then from the Magical Girl Universe...we have Dreamer and her Link Snorlax! Then...another of the ones you've been asking for! Blue Splasher and Magikarp! Then...from the newly discovered Psychic Universe...Esp and Beheeyem! Following up the pack, another one you've been asking for! Red Heat and Flareon!" Magenta Voice announced.

Richard immediately tuned himself in, as he noticed that Captain Parkour was indeed one of the competitors in the finals, noticing the distressed hero complaining about the naming mistake, as he smiled a little.

"Barry Flux..." Richard muttered. "You must have wanted me to see Captain Parkour fight in the finals, huh...? Maybe not, but I'd be interested to see how this hero will stand against the competition."

"Who's dark and broody?" Erika asked about Satana, speaking for the first time during the broadcast, which shocked Elma slightly, as the demoness yelped. "Ah, sorry, Elma. I was just watching so quietly, until I finally see something that actually makes me want to question what is going on."

"You're not questioning about the other people?" Reimu asked Erika.

"I seen Digimon, and I'm one myself. Not much there to weird me out, and this guy actually makes me want to criticise how dark he looks." Erika answered back.

"Demon Universe!?" Elma cried back. "Does that mean that the people from that place are demons like me? I'm sure that not all demons are like him, right?"

"Of course not. You have your Overlord relatives, and your real Dear Brother." Richard assured Elma with a smile.

"Right... Thank you, Dear brother Richard..." Elma thanked Richard gently.

The group watched as the last group finished their introductions, as they stepped off, leaving Magenta Voice alone on the pedestral.

"And now...without further ado...to give the speech for our fine competitors...Head of Talent Corp...Linc!" Magenta Voice exclaimed, as a young male, dressed up in formal wear, stepped up with the applause of the audience to greet him onto the podium.

"Welcome one and all to our finals location. When we started, we have over 100000 competitors...but from that large number, we've come down to our eighty mighty champions. And it is here on this final stage that we will see their true worth. Now... the battle format. To decide which would best decide who is truly the best, we asked people from several universes what would be the best format. And it has been decided. The final tournament shall be...a Battle Royale!" Linc declared, as the audience roared with cheers and cries.

Richard raised an eyebrow. "A Battle Royale...? This should be interesting." Richard stated. "If this takes inspiration from the forebears of the genre, I cannot imagine what will happen when the chaos that is the free-for-all, begins few seconds after the starting call."

"Woah... Pokemon, and Battle Royale... together?" Sanae asked with a amazed look on her face. "This should be really interesting to watch!"

"Now before everyone goes and loses their heads...let me explain the rules. Each of you was given a device. That is your life gauge. It measures the hit points shared by you and your links. Once the gauge hits zero, you will be warped to the stands and eliminated. This stage shall be your battleground. It has been loaded with a number of different battlefields. It is programmed to change the locale with every eight competitors eliminated. Absolutely no killing is allowed. Summons are also forbidden as well. The winner will be crowned when either only one person remains or whoever has the most hit points remaining within the ring. Now while there is only room with one champion, there is no rule against teaming up with a partner. Now...there is talk of these sorts of battles being disorganised bloodbaths. This however will not be the case. We've taken every measure possible to make sure things go well and with no chance of brutality. Now...this next rule applies to those of you who are trainers. The use of pokemon are allowed but they are not to be treated as links. The only ones you can use them against are other trainers. Now...without further ado...let's begin by selecting the first location."

"Wait, hold up..." Reimu stated. "I thought that Pokemon Battles are strictly fought between Pokemon to Pokemon. This tournament will pit Pokemon against actual others. Isn't that supposed to be wrong?"

"Well, this tournament has its own reasons for this." Richard replied back. "I'd be happy to punch out a Lucario with my own hand, and stare down Giratina right in the eyes in a all-out no-holds-barred , I'd enjoy a battle against Arceus, regardless of what the outcome will be. Besides, look at the finalists. They're not weak enough to be brushed aside by Pokemon that easily, not even if they're Legendary or Mythical."

The group watched at the first battlefield was decided, as the 80 contestants disappeared from the arena, as the feed to the arena cut off at that moment, with a sign saying 'Please wait, we're connecting to the on-field cameras...'.

"Well... Alright, let's make imaginary bets." Richard stated. "Who do you think is going to win?"

"I think that David got this in the bag." Gus stated his guess for the champion. "He's pretty good, as I seen for myself the first time. And recall that in Under Zero, he and his team did as much work clearing Eaters as we did."

"I call Leia Rolando." Sanae commented with a prideful smirk. "With a Reshiram and Lurantis, she can't go wrong. Even if she won't win, she'll go far, I know it!"

"Seriously? I don't know enough about Pokemon to know how to root for... But I think half the effort is to be put from the people with the Perfect Links." Reimu answered back. "Mayumi Kirishima. She seemed to be quite powerful enough to hold her own, by the looks of it. So she possibly might be able to win against the others in a straight-up fight, except some of them. Hope they'll be defeated before she has to face them at all."

"I... I pick Scott Pilgrim and Ramona Flowers... They seem to quite powerful together... And they... they kind of remind me of Dear Brother Zeabolos, as well the time we spent together in the past..." Elma meekly suggested.

"Picking Hope the Victor. His Lunala should be quite powerful, and he doesn't seem to be weak enough to suffer elimination in the early rounds." Erika guessed. "So I want to see how he does."

"What about you, Richard?" Sanae asked.

"Me? I pick Jexi the Hunter. Eevee have quite high potential out of all of the Pokemon, and I can feel that this Eevee is trained to fight like a real champ." Richard responded back. "And that Jexi... I have a feeling that he's going to knocking people out of the game left and right. Anyway... Bets are placed, although there is no real wager at risk or at gain. Let's see who's right and who's wrong!"

The screen-feed is still connecting, until the feed went through... showing the first chaotic minutes of the battle royale between Perfect Links and their partners.


	2. Chapter 2

Unmei Force Gaiden: Spectators of PLT Finals

Chapter 2: Challengers on the Plateaus

* * *

After the channel has managed to switch over to live footage on the large plateau, everyone saw that a small screen appeared on the footage, showing Magenta Voice, who is still at the starting coliseum before.

"Okay people. We have just started the PLT Finals. Yours truly, Magenta Voice will be giving co commentary alongside...this thing." Magenta Voice stated, as her last words were with a weird look and awkward tone, pointing to Rotomdex who floated beside her.

"That's right. I will gladly give info on any pokemon that is found within these amazing and awesome battles soon to take place." Rotomdex addressed everyone with a cute and peppy voice.

"Looks like we've got our first battle going on!" Magenta Voice exclaimed, as the footage closed in on the battle occurring between Fro and Rarity, as they were on top of one of the mountains in the area. "It's Rarity and her Gardevoir, versus Ice Ninja Fro and his Weavile! Rotomdex, if you would please..."

"Certainly, Magneta Voice!" Rotomdex chirped back, before its screen showed Gardevoir. "Gardevoir is known as the Embrace Pokemon. They have the ability to read the future. If it senses impending danger to its Trainer, this Pokémon is said to unleash its psychokinetic energy at full power, enough to create small black holes. They'll fight for their Trainer at times of danger, even if it comes at the expense of their life."

"That's actually quite a touching show of loyalty." Magenta Voice answered back with a sympathetic look on her face. "Willing to protect their trainer with everything they have, even risking their lives for it. Anyway, what about Weavile?"

"Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. It signals its companions by using its claws to leave mysterious markings on the surfaces of trees and ice, and their coordination as a pack is outstanding. They are also said to be extremely intelligent and their sharp eyes see everything." Rotomdex stated.

"Woah, no wonder why Weavile is Fro's Perfect Link." Magenta Voice commented. "It seems to be quite agile on its feet, and it is just as sneaky as his trainer, who is one experienced ninja. Anyway, let's see how this progresses..."

"So these are Pokemon..." Elma muttered, as she looked at the first few Pokemon with eyes filled with amazement and interest. "They look really beautiful... or cute, even..."

"All of them are cute or cool to some degree, my little Elma." Richard told Elma with a grin on his lips. "And they're pretty strong for their adorable appearances."

Rarity used a wall of jewels to block Weavile's charge at her, before Gardevoir immediately used Stored Power to try and hit the agile duo, with her trainer Rarity breaking apart her jewel wall to turn it into a hail of gem projectiles to hit them as well. However, almost every single attack they did missed the ninja, although some did come close to hitting him.

Before the battle could proceed further, there were a few powerful streams of water that flew towards the duo, as they immediately struck Weavile with unwavering accuracy, which surprised Magenta Voice, as David immediately arrived with both Froslass and Kyogre. David immediately gestured for Rarity to leave, as both Pokemon and girl immediately got away from the battle.

"Oh my! It seems that David Ishihara has come to the rescue of Rarity!" Magenta Voice cried with surprise in her voice, as the audience behind her cheered slightly for David's heroic act. "Now that we have a few more Pokemon to take note of... Rotomdex, if you will?"

"Kyogre, the Sea Basin Pokemon, has the power to create massive rain clouds that cover the entire sky and bring about torrential downpours. This Pokémon saved people who were suffering from droughts. It is one of the three notable legendaries of the Hoenn region, as the nemesis of Groudon." Rotomdex responded back.

"And looks like both Groudon and Kyogre are in the hands of different trainers. I wonder what kind of battle would await, should the two eternal rivals encounter each other once more, in this tournament." Magenta Voice said. "What about Froslass?"

"Froslass, the Snow Land Pokemon and an evolved form of Snorunt. It freezes its opponents to temperatures nearly minus sixty degrees." Rotomdex stated. "Legends in snowy regions say that a woman who was lost on an icy mountain was reborn as Froslass."

"And I guess that's why would a Pokemon like Froslass would be with a extremely potent ice-user like David..." Magenta Voice remarked. "Anyways, it seems that we're about to witness the first elimination in this game. David is considered to be one of the more potent competitors in this tournament, alongside the likes of Hope, Jexi and several other powerful combatants. Will he bring us Fro's elimination? Let's watch and find out, shall we?"

David and Fro immediately fought against each other, as Froslass immediately caught Weavile and used a close-range Draining Kiss to weaken the enemy Pokemon, as the life gauge for Fro and Weaville was decreasing visibly on the screen, changing from a healthy green to a moderate yellow. Fro immediately reacted to his partner's plight, by throwing a series of well-aimed kunai to knock Froslass off Weavile. However, those kunais were intercepted mid-flight by David's bullets, as he immediately whipped out his dual guns to fire at them.

"My my, it seems that David has Fro on the ropes here!" Magenta Voice commented, before both of the combatants drew their swords, Fro's blade of deep ice, and David's glowing replica of the Soul Calibur.

"Well... David has a copy of the Soul Calibur, so it seems?" Richard remarked. "I wonder how powerful it can be in his hands. My guess is right on... very."

David immediately used a strong strike to shatter Fro's blade amidst the duel, before he then used a Burst, as a strong aura of blue icy energy appeared around him and Froslass. He then performed Celsius Calibur on the staggered opponent, as the ninja was sliced up by powerful strikes, as the rest of his life gauge faded away quickly with that final strike.

"Fro has been eliminated!" Magenta Voice cried, as the audience roared at David's first elimination in the battle royale. "There we have it, David has drew first blood in the finals!"

The group watched as David high-fived his partner Froslass gently, before they both rode on Kyogre, who took them off the mountain, as Richard gave off a faint smile, when he watched David's performance.

"That. Was. Cool!" Sanae shouted with wild excitement. "David literally performed Celsius Calibur like Viegue does! His variation is just as cool as the original!"

"Eh, that frost ninja wasn't quite powerful." Richard shook his hand. "Fro may have been a finalist, but that ain't going to mean that he's going to be able to stand against a true powerhouse like David."

The screen then switched over to where the next battle was, as Cor and Nea were facing off against Denki and Jiro, as they were doing pre-battle banter. Rotomdex immediately noted the new pokemon in view for the audience, as it immediately prepared to analyse them.

"Plusle and Minun, the twin Cheering Pokemon." Rotomdex said. "Both of the Pokemon are always there to support and cheer their teammates, as they give off celebratory sparks from their cheeks when their teammates do well. They don't take losses quite well, as they either cry loudly or let out a series of sparks, in their respective cases."

"...Adorable..." Erika muttered, when she looked at the life-like Plusle and Minun before her, as Elma shared her thoughts of the cute cheerleading Pokemon duo.

"Jolteon, the Lightning Pokemon. When angered or frightened, the hairs on Jolteon's body become like needles that are fired at its opponents. It absorbs charged atoms and can produce 10,000 volts of electricity." Rotomdex regarded the other duo's Pokemon. "And Noivern, the Sound Wave Pokemon. The ultrasonic waves Noivern releases from its ears are powerful enough to crush a boulder. They fly around on moonless nights and attack careless prey. Nothing can beat them in a battle in the dark."

"I think that it fits them." Gus noted. "If I have seen My Hero Academia enough... Denki is fit for a Electric-Type and Jiro would do well with a Pokemon focuses on noise making and noise control."

"Brilliant deduction, Gus." Richard praised his friend with a thumbs-up. "You get a cookie for that smart explanation."

Jiro and Denki immediately defeated the duo of monoeyes, with good teamwork between both trainers and their Pokemons, as two more eliminations were made.

"And a shocking and riveting victory has come forth from Kyoka Jiro and Denki Kaminari!" Magenta Voice declared. "2 more have been eliminated, as Cor and Nea of the Mythos Universe has made their exit from the battlefield! Wait, Cor and Nea... makes Cornea! Ha! I just got that!"

Reimu groaned at the intentional pun, and Sanae immediately stopped smiling, although her reaction to the pun wasn't as overly dramatic as Reimu's one, as she just calmed down with a neutral look on her face.

As the footage moved to the next few battles, Richard managed to notice that one of the competitors, Atros, was hiding in the bushes, doing meditation away from battle.

"Hm. He must be gathering his might until the real battles begin in the final rounds of this battle royale." Richard remarked.

"Looks like Hope the Victor is getting a lot of unwanted attention coming his way!" Magenta Voice exclaimed. "After all, he's the leader of one of the famous hero teams, the Shining Hope Squadron. Nobody would want to fool around against him! So he better pick up the pace, or he's going to come crashing right into elimination!"

Hope immediately made his way to where Simon was, as the competitor was sitting on the ground with a dejected look on his face, while his Perfect Links, a Absol and a Eevee that seemed to have a different appearance to the one Jexi had.

"Oh dear, it seems that Simon has some problems having to fight..." Magenta Voice noted. "Could it be because of the rules that this competition has? After all, Madama Butterfly is one of his key summons, which he uses in his typical combat style. This must really be distressing for him..."

"Well... The rules are quite clear." Richard muttered to himself, as he took another gulp from his drink. "Bayonetta had to use portals to channel Madama Butterfly's attacks into the mortal realm, and that is a round-about way of summoning, but summoning regardless. Summoners would really have a bad day if they went into this competition unprepared."

"Wait... But if he can summon beings of the Inferno like Madama Butterfly, then wouldn't he have to be able to use Umbrian Witch Arts...?" Sanae asked back. "He's not as screwed as he might seem to think he is..."

Suddenly, Fire Shot immediately appeared on the battlefield, with her Braixen, as the fire-based magical girl immediately advanced on the two of them. Hope immediately moved to block off Fire Shot, before Simon protected him by using a stance to create a barrier that reflect the magical girl's fireballs right back at her. Simon then immediately drew his sword, as he did a flurry of fluid sword strikes and kicks that sent the magical girl flying back.

"Ooh! It looks like that Simon has finally got his head into the game! And he's not using any summons, so he can't be disqualified!" Magenta Voice exclaimed with joy, as the audience cheered in response to Simon's recovery from his distress earlier. "Come on, let the others see what you have got, Simon Neptune!"

Fire Shot growled at Simon, before she was hit from behind by a nature-based blast, which came from the timid green flower-based magical girl, Flower Power, with her Comfey.

"Oh! I should quickly introduce the Pokemon here! I must have had a bit of a glitch there!" Rotomdex immediately exclaimed, as it was quite alarmed that it failed to explain the Pokemon, before it had a dismal look on its face. "...Aw... There's quite a lot here to talk about... I wonder if I can do it..."

"Don't give up, you can do it, Rotomdex!" Magenta Voice tried to cheer Rotomdex up. "I'm sure that there are so many people who are relying on your brilliant help!"

"That's... That's right! I can't give up here! I can handle having to report things back-to-back! This should be no different!" Rotomdex stated with a determined tone. "Let's start with Lunala, the Moone Pokemon. It is one of the Alola Legendaries, and is said to live in another world. It devours light, drawing the moonless dark veil of night over the brightness of day. Records of it exist in writings from long, long ago, where it was known by the name 'the beast that calls the moon.'. And then there's the Absol with Simon, which is known as the Disaster live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow, because it has come to warn them about it, being able to sense coming disasters with a extra sense unique to them. Braixen, the Fox Pokemon and the evolved form of Fennekin. Braixen uses friction to ignite the twig from its tail before a battle, and that flaming twig is used to send signals to its allies. Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. It is a unique Pokemon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving. They're rarely seen, radiation from specific stones causes this Pokemon to evolve. And finally, Comfey, the Posy Picker Pokemon. A Fairy type. It releases a relaxing scent from the flowers it picks. It attaches these flowers to its highly nutritious vine. This revitalizes the flowers, and they give off an aromatic scent, as well a relaxing and healing effect on them."

Rotomdex immediately began to pant, as its expression was quite exhausted, as Magenta Voice was worried about Rotomdex, even though she found it strange.

"Rotomdex... Are you alright?" Magenta Voice asked, with a concerned tone.

"Yes... I'm just... a little exhausted..." Rotomdex panted. "I'm still a Pokemon myself... Just give a moment to breathe."

"Woah... That was pretty impressive." Reimu commented on Rotomdex's long explanation of the Pokemon in view right now.

"Fire Shot really makes me... feels uneasy." Elma spoke with a nervous tone.

The group watched as Fire Shot and Flower Power fell out, before Fire Shot finally lost her temper and attacked everyone around her with a angry look on her face.

"It seems that Fire Shot is attacking her own companion, Flower Power." Magenta Voice reported with a stern tone. "You know, that's not really how a magical girl should be acting, especially to their friends, especially to one who has been forced to work together with you in this tournament."

"I can't believe this." Gus spoke with a disgusted tone at Fire Shot's attitude, especially when he heard Magenta Voice's opinion on the matter. "What kind of friend would force someone to work with them, and treat them so badly? That is just using someone!"

"Welcome to the real world, Gus." Richard responded back with a dry look in his eyes. "Everyone has the potential to be a real asshole."

"This... This is just too cruel on someone..." Elma stated with a horrified tone.

Soon enough, Fire Shot was eliminated by the efforts of the trio, as Flower Power was being comforted by both Hope and Simon.

"Fire Shot has been eliminated!" Magenta Voice stated, before she muttered away from the microphone. "And good riddance..."

"Four eliminated, four more to go for this round." Richard muttered, as the screen made way to the next fight, where Mari was escaping Shadow Prove, who was hounding her down along a hill. "Well, this should be interesting. A scientist like her on the field is bound to create some interesting outcomes."

Soon, Richard's prediction came true, as Lemon Zest managed to appear with her Pikachu, which managed to stagger Shadow Prove long enough for Mari to prepare an counterattack with a machine-gun, which Shadow Prove dodged quickly.

"Now that the participants of this fight are all here... It's time to introduce their Pokemon to all of you in the audience." Rotomdex stated, as it has recovered from the exhaustion from before. "Meltan, the Hex Nut Pokemon, it melts particles of iron and other metals found in the subsoil, so it can absorb them into its body of molten steel. Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks. It's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings. When it is angered, it immediately discharges the energy stored in the pouches in its cheeks, usually in a large thunderbolt. Aegislash, the Royal Sword Pokemon and the evolved form of Doublade. Stories say Aegislash can detect the natural qualities of leadership, recognising a true king."

Richard looked at Gus with an unamused look, as Gus was unnerved by Richard's glare. "What?" He asked Richard. "What is it? Is it something regarding the Rotomdex- Ah. You must be thinking about the entry for Aegislash. Something wrong with that?"

"That shady fuck? King? Yeah, maybe so, a tyrannical and deluded king in all truth, that is." Richard spat. "I have one perfect candidate who actually deserves to be Aegislash's Perfect Link."

"Link?" Gus answered back.

"Got it in one. Who wouldn't want to throw their feet before the noble and kind-hearted hero that is the Hylian legend?" Richard responded back. "No Aegislash would be dumb enough to not show Link the respect he deserves. With all the training and conditioning that he had, should he take the position of king, he's going to be the founder of a near-eternal kingdom of equality and order."

"That prick is just hiding behind his shield." Reimu complained, as she was unhappy with how Shadow Prove was using Aegislash's shield to protect himself, before he then countered an attack from Lemon Zest, eliminating her. "At least fight properly! People are actually trying to fight for the top here!"

"Lemon Zest has been eliminated. Things may be dire for the researcher here..." Magenta Voice announced.

"Yeah! He's just camping right behind that shield of his!" Sanae agreed with a outraged tone, as she stood up. "All he does is wait behind that shield of his and then do a sneaky attack! Come on, Mari, teach that filthy camper a lesson!"

Mari immediately put Shadow Prove on his last legs, as she created a small black hole that weakened him so severely, that he couldn't escape elimination by Night Dark from behind, as he tried to run away.

"Whoa! Night Dark has struck! Shadow Prove is out in an instant!" Magenta Voice exclaimed with a surprised tone and wide eyes. "It's out of the frying pan, into the fire for our poor researcher, is it not?"

"Before we continue, I should tell you about her Perfect Link, Darkrai." Rotomdex interrupted. "It is the Pitch-Black Pokemon. Legend has it that on a moonless night, Darkrai will lure people to sleep and unleash nightmares upon them. However, it doesn't mean any harm, as it's just a natural aura or effect surrounding it."

"Woo! You rule, Mari! That'll teach him a lesson for turtling himself up like a coward!" Sanae roared, before she then realised that Darkrai was Night Dark's Perfect Link. "Woah, she has Darkrai as her Perfect Link... I don't know whether I should be afraid of her, or actually give her a lot of respect for being able to handle the nightmares the Pokemon gives off."

Night Dark then walked towards Mari, with her Darkrai by her side. Mari immediately froze, as the weapons fell out of her hands, as she screamed and began to point at empty fields with a deathly look of fear on her face.

"What is going on...? What did Night Dark do to the other girl?" Elma asked worried. "Mari... She seems to be in a lot of pain and agony!"

"I don't know..." Erika answered her. "But I think that Darkrai would be a good clue as to what her ability may be..."

Night immediately eliminated the panicked Mari with a single strike, as both Pokemon and researcher were removed from the battlefield.

"Mari has been eliminated...! Oh dear, let's hope that whatever Night Dark did to her has lasting consequences." Magenta Voice announced the elimination with a worried tone. "So far, there has been seven eliminations. One more before the stage changes, and the next round begins."

The footage then moved to where CP and Kendo were, as Richard immediately recognised CP when he saw him.

"Captain Parkour... Let's see how you survive this." Richard stated with a look of anticipation on his face.

The two competitors were ambushed from around them by Pheromosa and Buzzwole, as Cica made himself known to the two competitors, after the ambush landed their attacks on them, although the Perfect Link user was still in hiding.

"Pheromosa, the Lissome Pokemon, One of the Ultra Beasts. It refuses to touch anything, perhaps because it senses some uncleanness in this world." Rotomdex declared. "And then there's Buzzwole, the Swollen Pokémon. A Bug and Fighting type. Buzzwole is so strong, it can destroy heavy machinery with just one punch. It shows off its body, but whether that display is a boast or a threat remains unclear, and as an Ultra Beast, it leans towards the latter. Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokemon. This amazing Pokémon has an awesome sense of balance. It can kick in succession from any position, and legs freely contract and stretch. Using these springlike legs, it bowls over foes with devastating kicks. Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokemon. Hitmonchan specialises in punch attacks. Its moves are faster than the eye, and its punches slice through the air. It is said to possess the spirit of a boxer who had been working towards a world championship. This Pokémon has an indomitable spirit and will never give up in the face of adversity."

CP and Kendo managed to fight off both of the Perfect Links, as CP managed to use Hitmonlee to knock Buzzwole into a tree, which discarded the supposedly defeated Cica on the ground, laying on his back, unmoving, frightening both of the combatants.

"Well... If his name is any indication, and the rules of the game... I think I know what Cica's game is here." Richard stated.

"What is it then?" Elma asked Richard.

"I predict that this is going to be quite foul, if this was a actual tournament." Erika hinted as well.

Kendo and CP approached the downed Cica, before they were thrown into the air by a rising uppercut from Cica, who sprang from his prone position, as the strike eliminated Kendo.

"Kendo has been eliminated." Magenta Voice stated with a surprised tone. "Just what was that?"

"A semifinal. In Japan, Cicada hunting is popular. But sometimes when kids think a cicada is dead, they sometimes immediately spring to life and fly frantically like a bullet. This is called a semifinal." Richard and Rotomdex responded at the same time, as their words overlapped each other.

After finishing the sentence, Richard realised that he was talking over Rotomdex, as he gasped in surprise, while the others were shocked at how Richard said the same thing as Rotomdex.

"Oh my... It seems that Rotomdex doesn't know just about Pokemon." Richard remarked. "This is quite... startling to witness."

"Still, that was quite a foul move. Then again, it's a insect man. I doubt that that man would be able to play fair against others." Sanae huffed with a annoyed tone.

"Now that eight participants have been eliminated, we'll be undergoing a field change." Magenta Voice stated, as a spinner appeared on-screen, as it stopped on the wedge with 'USJ' inscribed on it. "Next location... is the USJ!"

The feed cut off again, with the same message about connecting to the live feed, as the group took this moment as break time.

"Well... No-one from our bets has been eliminated." Richard commented. "But CP is barely holding on with how little life gauge he has after the surprise attack. I can say that our competitors have yet to suffer eliminations. But as you can see, just having an Legendary doesn't guarantee a top spot in this fight."

"I'm glad that people are removed before they were injured too badly." Elma sighed with relief. "It's a relief that no-one is truly hurt after all of this.'

"So then... How long until we have to wait?" Reimu asked. "This kind of stuff doesn't take long, right?"

"Oh, be patient, Reimu." Richard scolded Reimu. "We have enough time to wait, and besides, the feed is live. They can't delay the broadcast for too long."

The group waited, until the feed for the next round would come onto screen for them to watch.


	3. Chapter 3

Unmei Force Gaiden: Spectators of PLT Finals

Chapter 3: Battle in the Studio

* * *

The next round took the contestants to a battlefield under a dome, where there are several areas that are sectioned off from each other, as each and every section has a different kind of terrain, ranging from a large lake, to a large pile of land where building ruins and broken land was.

"I recognise that place..." Sanae said first, as she perked up and pointed towards the visible ceiling of the dome. "That's the USJ! The Unforeseen Simulation Joint! It's part of the My Hero Academia universe... Which means... Best Boy Deku is here as well!?"

"Don't have another fangirl moment, Sanae." Richard warned Sanae, before she could launch herself into another period of fan-girl fever. "We'll get our chance to see the various heroes of MHA in time. Until then, please refrain from getting out of control."

"Sheesh. Like you're much better. You're just better at controlling your emotions." Sanae pouted with a irritated tone and crossed arms. "Don't deny it, you're as excited as I am to hear and see all this stuff, Richard."

"Maybe so... But I don't make it obvious, that's the difference." Richard countered back. "Anyway, the commentator, Magenta Voice was it, should be beginning her work on this round."

"And we are back! And it looks like we're starting off with a match of revenge!" Magenta Voice exclaimed with a smile, before it faded away when she stated the bad news. "Cica used his semifinal instincts to eliminate Kendo and now CP is starting to search around the USJ trying to find him. Course...he's not gonna have much luck since the competitors have been re-scattered."

Everyone watched, as the focus was on CP, who was frantically rushing through the battlefield, with absolutely no care for himself or his Hitmonlee, and no interest in the other participants, as he was mouthing phrases under his breath.

"Wow, he must be really determined, if he's not even caring about the other competitors like that." Reimu stated.

Richard did not even respond to that, as watching CP hunt down Cica relentlessly, without any care for much else, reminded him of something... Something he wished to forget, as a bitter look swept over his face, and he averted his eyes from the screen for a moment.

"Richard...? What's wrong?" Gus responded back. "Something bothering you...?"

"...It's... It's nothing." Richard gave off a hesitant reply. "It was just that seeing CP like this... It reminded me of one of the most unpleasant things I have ever done."

Gus immediately understood what Richard was talking about, and didn't question his friend further, before they both continued watching the live feed of the finals. It immediately switched to Mayumi being ambushed by Cica's Buzzwole and Pheromosa, as Necrozma and Salazzle immediately moved to defend her against the two bug Ultra Beasts.

However, to everyone's surprise, Salazzle was actually communicating to Mayumi with fluent language.

"The Salazzle... It can talk, directly without telepathy even!?" Sanae exclaimed. "That's like... so long since Team Rocket's Meowth! And also... That time where Richard was in-"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know about it." Reimu interrupted Sanae with a grumble and a hand-wave. "He found some magical Pokemon that actually can speak like a human, and turn into a human as well. We already discussed this before. Those Pokemon could be a youkai variant of their own species. Isn't that right, Richard?"

"Maybe so. But finding them was the easy part." Richard responded back, before his tone shifted to a grim one. "It was keeping them that is the ordeal."

"Reimu, Sanae? What are you two talking about?" Elma asked curiously. "Did Richard meet Pokemon like this before?"

"Sort of, Elma. It's a long story. I best explain it to you when we have time for it." Richard answered Elma. "Don't worry, it's nothing too shocking."

Elma nodded, as Rotomdex immediately made its presence known, working on analysing the new Pokemon on-camera.

"Looks like we get to see two new Pokemon! Necrozma, the Prism Pokemon. Light is the source of its energy. If it isn't devouring light, impurities build up in it and on it, and it darkens and stops moving. It has an extraordinarily vicious disposition and is constantly firing off laser beams." Rotomdex reported. "Salazzle, the Toxic Lizard Pokemon. A Poison and Fire type, and the evolved form of Salandit. Its poisonous gas contains lots of pheromones that attract male Salandit, to creates a reverse harem from them. Its poisonous gas can be diluted to use in the production of luscious perfumes."

The group continued to watch, as Mayumi first dispatched Buzzwole, causing it to faint, leaving Cica with less than half life remaining. Cica was also dragged out into the open by a attack from Mayumi on the tree he was hiding in, as Pheromosa was forced to take the brunt of the attacks that were thrown at him, causing them to be eliminated.

"Cica has been eliminated! Oh my, CP won't be happy to find out that he can't get his revenge for Kendo now..." Magenta Voice hissed with a sympathetic tone.

Richard merely takes a sip, as he sighs deeply. "If only that were accurate..." Richard muttered under his breath, low and quiet enough for even Gus to be unable to hear clearly what he said. "If only..."

The feed then changed over to where CP was, as he was facing down Yellow Shocker, and his Perfect Link Zeraora, as they engaged in ranged combat. Yellow Shocker was managing to counter the metal razors thrown by CP, back at him, before CP swapped them for plastic frisbees which managed to hit Yellow Shocker hard enough to do some damage to his life-bar.

"Now that we have met one of the newer mythical Pokemon, it's time to introduce them." Rotomdex stated. "Zeraora, the Thunderclap Pokemon. It electrifies its claws and tears its opponents apart with them. Even if they dodge its attack, they'll be electrocuted by the flying sparks."

"Well, props for him using his head." Reimu smirked a little at how CP's change of tactics managed to get him a slight advantage over his opponent, before she watched as CP conjured up a cube-shaped barrier that obscured the view of anything inside of it. She was left confused. "Wait... What is going on now...?"

The barrier seemed to have taken in CP, his Hitmonlee, Zeraora. Yellow Shocker immediately made his way into the cube, as the battle outcome was left unable to be seen, until the cube-shaped barrier dissipated, revealing the weakened combatants, as their Perfect Links scrambled to support their partners. They were standing barely on their feet, as they seem to have traded a few words, before Yellow Shocker smiled, as they both fell over, content about their battle, as both of them were eliminated.

"I-Incredible! Both Yellow Shocker and Captain Parkour... have been eliminated at the same time! Such a battle... I cannot possibly describe what has transpired with great certainty that I won't undermine the effort and willpower placed in this climatic battle..." Magenta Voice exclaimed, as she was left speechless at the first, and possibly, only double-elimination of the finals.

"Everyone... Clap if you respect CP's talent in taking down one of the stronger participants of the finals with him." Richard told everyone. "And for showing a spirit that very few can be seen."

Everyone did so, although they knew that the applause wouldn't reach CP and his friends. But Richard was happy, knowing that he has paid his respects to CP, as the feed immediately moved over to where Shanoa and her Houndoom. She was then attacked from the shadows by Kojiro and his Zoroark.

"Looks like a new battle has begun to occur, between Kojiro Kokuka and Shanoa." Magenta Voice reported. "Rotomdex-"

"Already on it! Houndoom, the Dark Pokemon. The evolved form of Houndour. Houndoom's eerie howl is said to cause those who hear it to shudder in fear, people imagined its eerie howls to be the call of the grim reaper. And if you are burned by the flames it shoots from its mouth, the pain will never go away." Rotomdex immediately replied. " Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokemon. Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery. Bonds between these Pokemon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents."

Shanoa managed to fight well against Kojiro, as she used her various glyphs, and their unions to overcome Kojiro, while her Houndoom kept the Zoroark at bay. She slowly managed to corner him, before using a series of union glyphs to finish off Kojiro.

"Woah... Such incredible darkness... Also, Kojiro has been eliminated." Magenta Voice announced.

"Say... Doesn't those magic circles of hers remind you of someone?" Reimu asked no-one in particular.

"Now that you mention it... I think that Patchouli uses a variant of those. She uses magic-circles rather than glyphs, as Shanoa did." Sanae answered back. "However, the resemblance between the two magical mediums is quite astonishing."

"Patchouli would be quite interested in learning how these glyphs may work, when translated into spells that she can use." Richard remarked. "Who knows? She might actually be able to make even more union glyphs, some even more potent than what Shanoa could hope to concoct with what fairly little knowledge of magic and its mediums, compared to the Scarlet Devil Mansion's Great Unmoving Library."

The footage then changes to Yoko Tachibana, who was riding on her Altaria, as the brown-haired female was keeping an eye out for any enemies that might target her and Altaria. Rainbow Dash managed to reach up into the skies, as she was clinging to the talons of her Talonflame, with her Sylveon standing on top of its back.

"Well, this is quite amusing. Rainbow wants to take down Yoko in the air, but how does she expect to fight that girl in the air? Her hands are on her Talonflame's claws to keep her in the air." Richard commented with a smirk. "She's got some real guts there, going for a fight at this moment. But then again, she IS the Element of Loyalty, she's got courage in droves."

"Fight? In the air!?" Gus exclaimed with dread. "She can't! She'll possibly fall from the air without anything keeping her from dropping!"

"She has to have something to help her fight in the air." Erika responded back, in a effort to calm Gus down. "I doubt that she would neglect her own safety if she wanted to bring down a competitor right now."

"Altaria, the Humming Pokemon, and the evolved form of Swablu. It uses its fluffy wings to catch updrafts and is known for its beautiful high-pitched song. It glides up into the sky using its wings like sails to catch rising breezes. Talonflame, the Scorching Pokemon and the final evolved form of Fletchling. Talonflame can swoop at incredible speeds when attacking. During intense battles, its wings give off showers of embers as it flies, through gaps between its feathers. Its tough wings don't allow fire to pass through them. A long time ago, firefighters' outfits were made from Talonflame wings." Rotomdex listed off the new Pokemon to the group. "Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokemon and an evolved form of Eevee. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its Trainer's arm as they walk together. Once a fight breaks out, it will unflinchingly charge at dragon Pokémon that are many times larger than itself."

Rainbow then immediately let go of her Talonflame, as she immediately opened her arms out, as she glided in the skies, thanks to the wingsuit that she was wearing, while the Sylveon jumped right onto her back.

"Holy... That is... so cool!" Sanae exclaimed with surprise. "I can't believe that Rainbow would do this kind of thing! But that means that I love it even more as a rare occurrence!"

The two battled through the skies, as Yoko dodged the projectiles from Sylveon's Swift, while Talonflame charged right through the mist that Altaria made, only slightly shaken from the attack. However, Yoko immediately took the chance to use Sing to put Talonflame to sleep, before using a Moonblast to blast Rainbow out of the skies, as both Sylveon and girl fell through the air, letting out frightened cries, before they were teleported out of the battle, having been eliminated.

"Rainbow Dash has been eliminated. And sleeping sound like a baby as well." Magenta Voice commented on the latest drop-out.

"Well, that was actually a clever elimination right there." Richard commented. "Disturb and weaken your opponent with a move that can inflict sleep, even if it doesn't fully put them to sleep, and then use a sure-hit attack to finish the job before the effects of the attack, however minor they might be."

"I'm beginning to worry about who will make it to the end..." Elma remarked with a nervous yet curious tone.

"And it looks like we're already seeing another battle as we see... Hydron contending with Lync!?" Magenta Voice reported before she exclaimed the last few words out. "Oh dear... This is quite a strange turn of events..."

"Lync and Hydron of the Future Universe..." Gus remarked. "Judging by the reaction, Hydron doesn't seem to look like that he's at odds with Lync. Then why would they be-"

The footage then changed to the fight, as Gus took extra care to listen to the words of the duo who were fighting.

"Two more Pokemon? Time for me to do my job!" Rotomdex stated. "Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokemon. When the Gracidea flower is in bloom, its pollen allows Shaymin to change into its Sky Forme from its Land Forme, like it is in right now. Shaymin also have a tendency to migrate. The flowers all over its body burst into bloom if it is lovingly hugged and senses gratitude. It can dissolve toxins in the air to instantly transform ruined land into a lush field of flowers. Mew, the New Species Pokemon. It is so rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts. Only a few people have seen it worldwide. Its DNA is said to contain the genetic codes of all Pokemon, so it can use all kinds of techniques, so many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokemon. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people."

"What are you doing? We planned to take everyone else out first before turning on each other." Lync asked Hydron with a appalled tone.

"Did we? Sorry but...I've never seen you before in my life. So why would I make a promise with a stranger?" Hydron replied back.

The two continued to fight each other, as Gus was left confused as to what was going on, before Richard tapped Gus on the shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I bet you that someone tampered with Hydron's mind, or at least his memories." Richard told Gus. "This stinks of mental manipulation, no matter how you look at it. The signs are obvious."

"...Really? But then who...? And why...?" Gus asked back.

Suddenly, Hydron immediately activated something on his wrist, as it was a round gauntlet with a diamond-shaped crystal on it. The crystal glowed, as his Mew glowed, creating a massive ball of cosmic and psychic energy that was flung right at Lync and his Shaymin, as the resulting explosion caused the feed to become completely white without any way to see through the blinding light, before it dissipated to show a large crater where Lync and Shaymin were.

"Lync has been eliminated." Magenta Voice stated with a even tone, although her expression was slightly worried.

"...They're not annihilated by that attack... right?" Elma asked, concerned about the safety of the attack's victims.

"Don't worry. It's not as lethal as it looks." Richard responded back. "But still... Crap... A Mew, with a appropriate Z-Crystal to unleash its ultimate move... Good god... If I were competing in there, I'd steer the hell away from that guy unless I had Z-Crystals of my own... As well the Pokemon that I can use them with."

The area around Mew and Hydron slowly turned into a large pink-purple dome of aura, which slowly expanded outwards to head towards the rest of the battlefield.

"This Psychic Terrain, is more or less like a reverse Storm, right?" Sanae remarked at the expansion of the strange terrain of aura. "I mean, it's a battle royale to the likes of Fortnite and all those other battle royale games, right? Just wanted to make a reference to them."

"Yeah... I guess I can see the similarities there." Gus responded back.

"Wow... this is incredible, folks... We're seeing a strange energy that originated from Mew's attack. This may shake things quite a bit-" Magenta Voice commented, with a awed tone.

Suddenly, the entire feed was shaken by a loud inhumane scream that shook the entire area, causing Elma to yelp as she covered her ears, and startled the rest at varying degrees, although Erika wasn't too surprised, as she wasn't easily panicked by the voice.

"What the...!?" Richard exclaimed. "Did the Psychic Terrain did something to someone?"

"What in the world is that!?" Magenta Voice cried, as she was frightened by the scream before.

"Let me... ah!" Rotomdex responded back, as the feed transferred to another area, where Esp was right on the centre of one of the zones, clutching his head in unbearable agony.

"That must have been someone who uses psychic powers, if it could affect them to this degree. Or maybe its the aura itself that's hurting him." Reimu commented.

"I assume the former." Richard responded back. "Combining the possibility that someone mentally manipulated Hydron to eliminate Lync... I think the culprit is right in our eyes, and the power surge from the psychic terrain must have overwhelmed him to the point of creating severe backlash of his powers."

"Serves him right-" Sanae was about to grumble, before she saw Azura approach Esp, as she was using her own powers in her song to create a soothing aura to ease Esp's pain. "What...? Why would-"

"Azura wouldn't leave someone in agony like this." Richard responded back. "After all, she knows well enough what many kinds of suffering feels like. And she made it her duty to ease people from such pain and agony with all her power."

However, the soothing power of the song was only delaying Esp's pain, as he gave his Beheeyem a desperate look. His partner immediately understood the message, as he trapped Esp right inside of a small box that was sealed quite tightly. Azura and her Suicune could only watch as the psychic created his own prison to cut off his own psychic cry of agony to the other competitors.

"Well... That was weird, whatever it was. But at least things are starting to pick up, so let's keep the ball rolling. Esp isn't out for now, but if someone manages to defeat his Beheeyem, then they'll be able to eliminate him regardless of his sealed state."

"Anyway, two more Pokemon-" Rotomdex was about to do his introductions of the Pokemon, before Volt and his Hoopa appeared. "Oh my, three actually! Hoopa, the Unbound Pokemon. This troublemaker sends anything and everything to faraway places using its loop, which can warp space. It gathers things it likes and passes them through its loop to teleport them to a secret place. Suicune, the Aurora Pokemon. It travels the world and purifies water wherever it goes, sailing on the North Wind. It embodies the compassion of a pure spring of water, and runs across the land with gracefulness. Beheeyem, the Cerebral Pokemon and the evolved form of Elgyem. Beheeyem uses its three colored fingers to communicate, and it can control its opponents minds and confuse their memories with its Psychic power."

"Well, Pokemon partner confirms it." Richard responded back with a smug grin plastered on his face. "Congrats Reimu, you made a brilliant deduction that's proven to be true."

Volt immediately uses Hoopa's ability to eliminate Esp by dropping the box sealing him out of the battlefield, much to everyone's shock.

"Um... right, I guess I must have jinxed Esp a little there..." Magenta awkwardly chuckled. "Anyways, he is eliminated from the finals from being out of bounds."

Hydron immediately seemed to be free of Esp's memory-wiping influence, as he was shaking his head, like as if he was shaking off something out of it, before he turned to Volt, as the two of them conversed with each other. After a few moments, Volt immediately took the moment to use a Burst form, which surprised Sanae, as Hoopa entered its Unbound Form.

"Burst form exists!?" Sanae exclaimed, as she became more excited. "Oh, this reality just gets more and more exciting!"

"Big whoop, I don't need to 'borrow' my Pokemon's power to kick ass. I'm fine with magic, strong physique, and excelled swordsmanship." Richard scoffed. "Although I might have to consider if I can use it, considering that Perfect Links are another way to trigger that, as shown right now..."

Volt immediately rushed for Hope, as Erika seemed to be tense at the fact that the competitor that she bet on, was going to be almost certainly eliminated by Volt and Hoopa's assault, although Azura immediately intervened to shield Hope, as she was struck by Hyperspace Hole, as it fired off a large beam of energy that caused Azura to fall defeated, as she was removed.

"That was a close one there, Erika..." Gus answered back. "Had it not been for Azura protecting Hope, he would have been the last one to be eliminated this round."

Richard noticed the incensed look on Hope's face at Azura's sacrifice, as the brown-haired hero glared at Volt, before muttering something that the group didn't catch.

"Hold your horses there, bucko!" Magenta Voice exclaimed. "Did you forget already? Every time that eight competitors are eliminated, there will be a stage morph. You might have to wait until you meet him again in the next battlefield. Now let's get the change going!"

The spinner of stages appeared on screen, as it spun for a moment, before landing on the wedge with 'Bubblaine' written on it.

"Our next location is... Bubblaine, of the Seaside Kingdom!" Magenta Voice announced the results. "Alright, viewers, hold on for a moment while we redirect the feed to the next location!"

The feed then cut off, as the intermission message of changing between locations appeared.

"16 down, 64 to go." Reimu commented. "Looks like there has to be 7 more rounds, before the true final round begins, huh...?"

"So far, none of our bets have fallen into the bottom 16. Better hope its not the bottom 20 either." Richard remarked. "With how Jexi is still fairly out of any danger of elimination, as there has been no sign of any significant conflicts with any of the other competitors. And not to mention that David and Hope have a single elimination under their belt. If they can take down even one of the competitors, then they'll stick around for a long while before they go down, unless in rare occurrences."

"Still, I worry about the next stage..." Sanae voiced her concerns. "Bubblaine, no... the Entire Sea Kingdom is a water-based area, right...? Considering that there are some pirates or sea-advantageous people, as well as Pokemon that are either Ice or Water, that could benefit from this kind of combat environment, the others might have trouble fighting against the others."

"Then we'll have to see how this round ends then..." Gus responded back. "It's not like that we can do anything about this. We can only watch the event proceed."

Gus then turned to Richard. "Which reminds me... Richard, should something like this occurs, will you find a way to get us in?" He asked his friend. "I think that doing these kinds of events is a good way to garner relations with the other hero teams, and gain some public support, without having to resort to more risky methods to achieve it. Besides, I don't think that you can deny that you'll refuse to let any of us go into these kinds of events, right?"

"That depends." Richard responded back. "Although you make a sound point... I might have to consider this later. But know this, if you're going, then so am I. As leader, it's only fair that I help represent our faction, to prove that we aren't some sort of fledgling hero team seeking attention. We done this dance many times over, and we'll hammer that fact into their heads until they get it."

Gus nodded, as they went back to waiting for the next round to be broadcasted to the viewers.


	4. Chapter 4

Unmei Force Gaiden: Spectators of PLT Finals

Chapter 4: Seaside Slam

* * *

The group watched as the feed changed to one of the Bubblaine area of the Seaside Kingdom, as it was devoid of its residents, leaving only a large island and various small islands that floated amongst the vast sea.

"Say..." Richard responded back, as he turned to Nitori, who has been working on her tablet ever since the start of the finals broadcast. "Is there any way that you could amplify the voices of the contestants? Their voices are too mute for all of us to hear clearly."

"Well, I did manage to hear Hydron and Lync's conversation earlier, but it took me a lot of effort to listen in properly. I say you should do so." Gus concurred.

"That can be done with a few flicks and swipes." Nitori responded back, as she did so, before looking up to the group. "Done. It was a simple task, isolate the voices of the contestants, and use volume amplification to make their voices more legible amongst the millions of other sources of sounds in this broadcast."

"Much thanks as away, Nitori." Richard thanked the kappa girl, who immediately went back to maintaining the broadcast for them.

"And we are back! As you might remember, we recently decided to take a tropical change to the beach. That's right... we've changed the stage to Bubblaine of the Seaside Kingdom ! A place famous for its crystal clear oceans and sparkling seawater that has that carbonated fizz!" Magenta Voice reported in. "And of course the Sparkle water, perfect for making a toast with your sweetheart."

"If only I could go there... I could actually imagine the godly taste of that pure sea-water with a sparkling taste..." Sanae spoke with a dreamy tone, as she drooled slightly at the thought.

"Calm down, you forget that sea-water is also a bit salty. Careful you don't arrest your damn heart drinking too much of it." Richard scolded.

Some of the competitors were bunched up right at the shore of the beach, as it included Hope, David, Bakugo, Flamberge and Francisca.

"All three of them have taken to the ocean. But you think the others are gonna follow them in? Just what are they gonna…" Lemon said, as the group of competitors noticed that there was water bubbling towards the horizon, as a growing wave was approaching them.

"What the hell!?" Bakugo cursed, as there was the sound of Cetus laughing, as he was standing right on top of his Wailord, which in turn was being carried by the massive wave that was honing on the competitors.

"I hope you all remember to learn to breath underwater..." Cetus told the competitors with a snarky tone. "...'Cause I'm about to make this into the Ocean Kingdom!"

"Whoa... That's a really big wave..." Gus spoke with awe in his voice.

"It looks really scary... Will it take out everyone...?" Elma asked with worry.

"Wailord, the Float Whale Pokemon. Wailord is the largest Pokémon yet discovered. When diving out of the water in pursuit of its prey, it makes quite an impressive sight. It is able to jump high into the air, creating gigantic pillars of water. It breathes through nostrils that it raises above the sea. By inhaling to its maximum capacity, a Wailord can dive close to 10,000 feet beneath the waves." Rotomdex reported back.

"TIDAL WAVE!" Hope shouted with horror.

"This is bad, he's going to drown us!" Flamberge exclaimed as well.

"David!" Francisca cried, turning to the nearby dual-Link competitor.

"Got it! Burst!" David acknowledged Francisca, as he immediately transformed into his armoured form, before he then unleashed a wave of his own, to counter the one Cetus was using.

The two waves clashed together, as Elma could let out a gasp of astonishment at how David skillfully blocked Cetus's wide-area attack, and neither wave was budging for the other, as the forces pushing them were still right there, due to the presence of both strong competitors.

"You think you can outsurf me?" Cetus challenged. "I'm the champion back where I come from."

"I don't care if you're the king of something, nobody hurts my friends!" David roared back with a serious expression.

"Typical words." Reimu commented with a scoff. "If I had a penny for every time I heard that phrase from any hero, I'd be a millionaire."

"But doesn't Richard fall under the same overused cliche then?" Sanae questioned back.

"I don't speak that much. I let my actions dictate that as a very potent threat or warning." Richard answered back, before he gave off a twisted grin on his lips. "But when I do... Trust me... Not even the greatest of gods here can stop me from laying waste on the offender... at the least."

"Fine then... I had a feeling that someone here might not be able to drown from my efforts. So I came prepared." Cetus responded, before drawing a large trident.

"Just shut up and fight." David retorted back, before he then raised his hand, as ice gathered in front of it. "Blizzard!"

"Ocean Spray!" Cetus countered back, as he shot off a stream of water that caught the ice spell mid-air, as the stream of water froze partially, as the ice and water fell back into the ocean. "Of course, since it's just water... all my attacks are going to be nothing but chunks of ice from your spells."

"You should've thought about that before messing with me." David stated. "Now you're going to get it! Kyogre, Origin Pulse!"

The legendary water-type Pokemon fired off a series of water blasts that struck Cetus with enough force to actually make him flinch and stagger from the impact, as his life gauge depleted considerably from the attack.

"Not bad... but... wait until you see what I have in store... Wailord... let's join forces!" Cetus cried, as he and Wailord were consumed by a large blue light, which faded to show a gigantic Cetus. "Haha! Now... I am a true god of the ocean!"

"Big deal. Haven't you heard? I'm not just a demon hunter, I'm also a Godslayer." David scoffed back.

"A godslayer? Such a thing exists?" Elma inquired curiously.

"Trust me, it's more common than you think." Reimu answered back. "But being a true godslayer requires considerable talent, power and skill. And I think that this blonde kid got them all decked out."

"Under the authority of my queen... I shall see to it you suffer under the water! Ultimate Water Art! Big Wave!" Cetus declared, as he slammed his open palm into the ocean, as it created a much bigger wave than before, from behind him.

"More waves? Please." David spoke in a monotone voice, as he charged up his magic again. "Blizzaga!"

The more powerful ice-spell struck the enormous wave, as it was more than enough to freeze the entire wave in mere seconds, trapping Cetus in his own creation, as the giant water-user struggled in his icy bindings on his legs.

"Yes! He froze Cetus's attacks! He's a sitting duck!" Hope whooped at David's interception of Cetus's attack.

"That seemed to be quite powerful, if it could freeze a wave this large in one hit..." Erika remarked.

"Fairly well-done, but most of us have magic that would cost way less than a third-tier like the Ga spells, that could achieve a mostly similar result." Richard judged David's attack. "Still, did its job and exposed Cetus. Sea-boy is going out for sure in a few moments."

"Impossible! I can't lose! I am Cetus, the Whale Constellation! I drown everything under my waves!" Cetus shouted with desperation, as he struggled harder to get free of the ice pinning him to the sea-floor.

David immediately leapt right towards Cetus, before he then performed a tall rising uppercut right under Cetus's chin, as a icy trail appeared where his fist went, causing the giant's head to be slammed back, as the life gauge depleted itself completely, and Cetus shrunk down to normal size, before he vanished from the battlefield.

"Consider yourself washed up." David coolly remarked, as his Burst form timed out, and he reverted back to his original clothes.

The footage then showed Cetus landing right into the stands of the arena, as his eyes were rolled back, and his mouth was motioning like he was breathing.

"Blub... Baaa... Blub..." Cetus gurgled weakly.

"Cetus... has been eliminated." Magenta Voice stated, before her expression turned into one of disgust. "And he may need some mouth-to-mouth."

"Wow... Now that was awesome." Jexi commented with a smile, as his Eevee companion was on his shoulder.

"That's David to you." Hope stated, before he turned to David, who just landed in front of them. "Great job, David, you sure showed that big bozo."

"Eh, it was nothing." David shrugged with a casual tone.

"Right... It seems that this battle has been resolved for now." Magenta Voice commentated. "Let's move on to the next upcoming battle. And it's right on the sea! Bluefin and Sharkfang are engaging each other, as the latter is pursuing the former!"

The scene shifted to show the competitors, who were in their Burst forms, skidding across the surface of the ocean.

"Get back here, you bastard!" Sharkfang roared at the other pirate.

"Come on, minnow. No need to be angry." Bluefin teased back.

"Stop calling me that, you bastard!" Sharkfang shouted back with a livid tone.

"Sharpedo, the Brutal Pokemon. Sharpedo can shoot out a jet of water, allowing it to swim at 80 miles per hour. Due to their sharp fangs, they're highly feared and known as the Gangs of the Sea. Its cruel fangs grow back immediately if they snap off, and they can crush iron!" Rotomdex reported on the pirate duo's Pokemon. "Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The composition of its cells is similar to molecules of water, and as such, can melt in water. When Vaporeon's fins begin to vibrate, it is a sign that rain will come within a few hours."

"Well, this tournament is getting more and more interesting. So many environments, so many different variations of how battles go." Richard stated, before he noticed that there was another competitor approaching the duo.

Amazing! Blue Splasher has already begun using his talent to make his way to the competitors!" Magenta announced, as the feed zoomed in to show him bouncing off the water surface with large steps. "For those who don't know, his talent is called Waterproof. Besides drinking, liquids are unable to touch him so he can simply bounce right off bodies of water like walking on a trampoline!"

"An interesting way to apply that kind of ability, I'd say for sure." Reimu said with a slightly impressed tone.

"Yes...I'm getting close! My chance. Magikarp!" Blue Splasher stated with a excited tone, as Magikarp jumped out of the water. "Let's get those two before they notice. Use that amazing jumping strength of yours! Use...Bounce!"

The Magikarp he was using immediately leapt high into the air, as it was aiming to hit one of the two of the mobile duo. However, it was immediately blasted out of the area by a very impatient Bakugo, as his Quilava was on his back, trying not to fall into the water.

"Out of my way!" Bakugo screamed, as Blue Splasher vanished from the arena with a dumbstruck expression, and Naomi came in on her Swanna from the sky.

"Blue Splasher... has been eliminated? Already?" Magenta Voice slowly uttered with a expression of utter shock.

"While you take a moment to recover, I should explain the new Pokemon." Rotomdex stated. "Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon. Because all Magikarp seem to do is splash around, some consider them weak, but they're actually a hardy Pokemon that can survive in water no matter how dirty it is. In the distant past, it was somewhat stronger than the horribly weak descendants that exist today. Quilava, the Volcano Pokemon, and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. Quilava intimidates foes with its flame's heat, and when ready to battle, the fire burns with more strength. Its body is covered with fire-proof fur and can withstand any Fire-type attack. Swanna, the White Bird Pokemon, and the evolved form of Ducklett. Because of its long, powerful neck, Swanna can deliver forceful attacks with its beak, repeatedly and rapidly with exceptional their elegant appearance, they can flap their wings strongly and fly for thousands of miles. "

"Well, his mistake was using a Magikarp." Richard quipped. "Should have waited to power up them into a Gyarados, before taking the tournament. Either he didn't plan for his Magikarp to be blown away by Bakugo, or he only made it so far because he pulled all of the weight of defeating the competitors for his Pokemon."

"But-" Sanae was about to argue back, before she then became silent. "Well... I guess you have a good point there. Gyarados would be more suited for battle than Magikarp anyway. A good defence is a good offence, they say..."

"In a shocking event no one saw coming, Katsuki Bakugo has eliminated Blue Splasher in one shot! And now he and Naomi are headed straight towards Bluefin and Captain Sharkfang!" Magenta Voice reported.

Both of the pirates turned their attention to the two newcomers.

"Seems these two really are out for us huh? Why don't we deal with them and then we can finish things between us." Bluefin suggested to Sharkfang.

"Fine...I'll take care of that little mouse." Sharkfang accepted, diving underwater as she started speeding at Naomi before leaping out. "I see ya!"

She immediately lunged for Swanna's wing, biting into it with her powerful jaws.

"I was hoping you'd do that. Steel Wing!" Naomi ordered as Swanna's wings glowed with a sheen of silver. The steel coated attack ground against Sharkfang's teeth, giving her a temporary tooth-ache, as she was forced to let go and fall back into the ocean.

"Hahaha! She's a smart one. Sis always attacks by biting at weakpoints first, but that girl found a way to make her teeth useless against her. Hilarious. She's not a minnow...she's a wonderful rainbow trout." Bluefin stated with a wide grin.

"Uh… Th-thank you." Naomi said, blushing from the comment from the male competitor

"However...my sis isn't the type to give up after one attempt." Bluefin continued, as Sharkfang jumped out again with teeth open, ready for another bite.

"I'll use Steel Wing again." Naomi stated.

"Heh...Faked ya out." Sharkfang mocked, before shutting her mouth and changing her attack quickly into a direct head-butt against Swanna

"You really shouldn't have done that. Go! Aerial Ace!" Naomi shouted.

Swanna accelerated as she clashed with Sharkfang's head as their heads collided with each other, and they dealt each other significant damage to each other.

"Hahahahaha!" Bluefin laughed heartily at the intense battle.

"He must really dote on his sister, if he's enjoying how Sharkfang is fighting against Naomi there." Sanae remarked.

"Shh... Let's watch the fights resolve themselves." Richard gestured for Sanae to keep quiet.

"Hey, Fish Face!" Bakugo said flying his way.

"Oh you're here too. You're as savage as a salmon fighting against a grizzly bear. But...I'm not like my sister." He responded back, before sinking into the water as he vanished from sight instantly.

"What the hell is this?" Bakugo asked.

Bluefin the attacked Bakugo from every direction in the water, appearing and disappearing as he surfaced and dived. Bakugo, having decided enough was enough, took the pin off one of his explosive gauntlets, and lobbing it right into the water below. With an explosion, the water surface exploded into a shower of seawater, that drew Bluefin out of the water.

"He found me. But how did..." Bluefin stated with a shocked tone, as he was slightly in the air, before realisation came to him. "Ah! I see... He used the explosion to disrupt the water surface, making it hard for me to properly blend, without a solid body of water to meld into."

"Okay, big fish... You're finished! AP Shot!" Bakugo shouted, as he slammed a extra-powerful blow right into Bluefin, that eliminated him.

"Bluefin has been eliminated. Sharkfang might not like this..." Magenta Voice remarked.

"For a hot-headed guy, Bakugo managed to take down a formidable opponent because he actually thought." Richard remarked, before he did a mock serious tone. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Bakugo, the one who bullies Deku."

"Son of a..." Sharkfang growled, annoyed that Bakugo took out the one she was after. "After I finish with this little runt, that bastard's next."

"Too bad that's not going to happen. Air Slash!" Naomi countered back, as gusts of wind were sent at Sharkfang, from Swanna.

"Like hell!" She yelled with fury, breaking through the attacks. "I just lost my chance to show my power to my older brother. I'm in a very foul mood right now." she said growling. "So...I'm gonna take my anger out on you and bomb boy."

Naomi immediately prepared herself for Sharkfang's charge, as she dealt multiple slashes as Sharkfang got close before closing the combo with a burst of light.

"The...the hell is this?" Sharkfang demanded, before seeing Naomi in a white dress made of feathers. "She...she uses Burst too?!"

Naomi wordlessly finished off Sharkfang with a powered-up Air Slash that would eliminate her if it lands.

"Damn….I bit off more than I could." Sharkfang muttered before the attack hit as she vanished.

"Captain Sharkfang has been eliminated!" Magenta announced the latest drop-out by elimination in the finals.

"Well, if making Bursts is quite easy, if you have a Perfect Link..." Sanae remarked. "Shouldn't you be able to achieve this with your own Pokemon, Richard?"

"That's IF I have a Perfect Link that I've found yet. If I did, I'd know." Richard responded back. "And I still have no clue what someone like me would have a PL, to be honest."

"Okay...so you won. Now I get the pleasure of wiping you out myself, you-" Bakugo tried to say, before Naomi immediately conjured up a windstorm that sent him and his Quilava flying out of view.

"Katsuki Bakugo has been eliminated." Magenta Voice announced.

"What the hell? How did I lose?!" Bakugo screamed with anger, from the stands, barely audible from where Magenta Voice was.

"You're way out of bounds. Naomi used a whirlwind to send you out of the stadium." Magenta Voice explained. "True, an out of bounds is rare with our arena, it's still very possible."

"I demand a recount! I should be back in there!" Bakugo yelled, as his fury has reached the peak, making his voice even louder as it is.

"Well, Bakugo got played right there." Erika responded back. "His hot-headed attitude finally brought him to his eventual elimination."

"Haha, well, I guess that's what happens when you don't keep an eye on your opponent." Richard added with a amused tone.

And it looks like our battles out at sea are starting to wrap up….but the action on the beaches are still intense!" Magenta called out. "We're already seeing one that's captivating the audience."

The footage changed to the beachside, where Marshadow and Machamp battled. Machamp tried to strike Marshadow, but he was too quick for him. Betty on the other hand was trying her best to avoid Satana's brutal attacks.

"Looks like we got a battle between Fighting Types here!" Rotomdex remarked, before it made its report on the Pokemon in the feed currently. "Marshadow, the Gloomdweller Pokemon. It slips into the shadows of others and mimics their powers and movements. As it improves, it becomes stronger than those it's imitating, but it can understand their feelings as well. Machamp, the Superpower Pokemon. Its four ruggedly developed arms can launch a flurry of 1,000 punches in just two seconds, and it throws powerful punches that can send the victim clear over the horizon. Also, one of its arms alone can move mountains."

"C'mon, c'mon! It's no fun if you run away!" Satana shouted at Becky with a mocking tone.

"I'm not running away!" Betty responded back, firing her gun at Satana, as the bullets flew towards Satana.

"You are but a weak girl...bullets of lead cannot harm demons." Satana taunted, as he stood there and withstood the bullets without any significant harm.

"True...but these aren't lead! I'm tired of...just being support for the guys. So...I'll become their secret weapon!" She shouted with determination, revealing her Z-ring.

"A Z-Ring?" Satana questioned.

"You said you never lost right? Well your streak is gonna break all right, but not cause of David. It'll be me!" Betty stated back with a spirited tone.

"You, a Mortal, challenging me?!" Satana barked with harsh laughter. "I am Satana! I'm the most powerful fighter in the Demon Professional Fighting circuit! I can't be defeated!"

"From the shadows of the greats...this lone fighter...has honed his skills to become...the Ultimate Fighter! Marshadow...use Soul-Stealing Seven Star Strike!" Betty shouted, as the Z-Ring on her wrist glowed, and Marshadow's headpiece ignited.

"Ha!" Marshadow chirped, as it turned to Satana and marked him with seven stars before striking him in those seven places before landing on the other side as an explosion occurred with him and Machamp vanishing.

"Omae wa mou shinder-" Sanae was about to quote from Fist of the North Star, before Richard immediately covered her mouth with his hand through a sukima, as the green-haired youngster muffled under Richard's firm hand.

"No." Richard stated with a very dry tone. "Just no. That reference has been overused for decades. Only Kenshiro gets to say that, and that's because he's the badass who invented this quote from the beginning. And stop trying to make correlations from things that are different, like between Marshadow's Soul-Stealing Seven Star Strike with Kenshiro's own Seven Star Points of Death. The execution is much different."

"Satana...has been eliminated." Magenta announced the defeat of Satana. "And we've got another fight, and this one is two against two."

The feed then changed over to where Scott and Ramona were fighting, against a tag team of Ophiuchus and Serpens.

"Four competitors, four new Pokemon for the audience to meet..." Rotomdex commented. "Nidoking and Nidoqueen, both known as the Drill Pokemon. Nidoking swings its large tail about to create distance, then charges in with the full force of its body behind it, even being able to snap telephone posts like matchsticks. Its steel-like hide adds to its powerful tackle. Its horns are so hard, they can pierce a diamond. Nidoqueen has thick skin covering its entire body, protecting it from whatever techniques are used against it. It uses its scaly rugged body to seal the entrance of its nest and protect its young from predators, and adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles using its tough, scaly body. Machoke, which is the pre-evolution of Machamp, also known as the Superpower Pokemon. Machoke's thoroughly toned muscles possess the hardness of steel. It has so much strength, it can easily hold aloft a sumo wrestler on just one finger. It always goes at its full power, but this very tough and durable Pokemon never gets tired. Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokemon. Seviper shares a generations-long feud with Zangoose. Its sword-like tail can slash foes and douse them with poison."

"I must say...these two don't leave much to the imagination my love." Serpens told her partner.

"Indeed. Such movements are no match for our love!" Ophiuchus proclaimed with a bold tone.

"Are you sure about that? You barely got any hits on us." Ramona responded to the statement.

"Never mind them, Ramona. They're just getting cocky." Scott told Ramona. "Let's stick it to them."

"I'm with you. Go, Mud Bomb!" Ramona ordered her Nidoqueen, as the attack immediately flew towards the other couple.

"Poison Jab!" Scott shouted, as Nidoking immediately rushed forward, with its claws out.

"Seviper, you counter with Poison Jab." Serpens replied, as Seviper immediately readied its tail to attack.

"And Machoke, use strength to keep that mud off us." Ophiuchus said as Machoke tossed a rock at the mud, as Seviper countered Nidoking's poison jab, as both attacks cancelled each other out.

"Those two are dunces right?" Scott asked with a unamused tone.

"Mm-hm." Ramona mumbled, as the Mud Bomb went at Seviper, and Nidoking moved around Seviper and went for the Machoke.

"What?! They faked us?" Serpens exclaimed with shock.

"Relax darling...as long as they don't harm you, it's fine." Ophiuchus assured Serpens, with a warm smile, before the attacks landed, as some of the mud splashed onto Serpens, who immediately let out a cry of revulsion, and Ophiuchus's expression changed into a very angered one.

"Hmmm. Say...can I ask you...which one of you fired the mud attack?" Ophiuchus asked with a very threatening tone.

"Uh...are you an idiot or something?" Ramona asked back with a mocking tone.

"I'll ask again in a different way...which one of you...defiled my love?" He stated again, grasping the falling boulder as it started to crack under his grip.

"Didn't you hear it a minute ago? It was clearly me." Ramona responded back.

"I see…" Ophiuchus muttered, before charging into Ramona and grabbing her, as his furious eyes met with her own. "Then apologize...now."

"The only thing we'll apologize for...is your lack of Synergy. Scott, now!" Ramona shouted back.

"Right! Go, Dynamic Punch!" Scott called out, as Nidoking landed a Dynamic Punch on Machoke, causing the muscular Pokemon to tumble back a few feet.

"I said...apologize!" Ophiuchus shouted, as he slammed Ramona into the ground, dealing considerable damage to her.

"What? Does he...does he not care?" Scott said with a shocked expression.

"It's no use. I'm the object of his affection dear. See...he would kill an entire city just to make me happy." Serpens responded back.

"Then...I gotta finish Machoke quickly." Scott muttered back. "Finish this now, Seismic Toss!"

"I said, APOLOGISE!" Ophiuchus roared with his loudest voice, as both his fist and Nidoking's attack on Machoke launched at the same time, as Ophiucus's fist smashed her into the ground, forming a small crater where she was smashed into, and the Nidoking slammed the Machoke hard enough to finish off the rest of Ophiuchus's life bar. Just as soon as that happened, both the enraged competitor and his Machoke disappeared.

"Ophiuchus has been eliminated." Magenta Voice announced.

"You okay, Ramona?" Scott asked his girlfriend with a worried tone, lifting the moaning blue-haired girl out of the small crater.

"Yeah. I think so." Ramona responded back, as she was clutching her head, slightly woozy from the beatdown before. "He took a lot out of my gauge...but I'm still standing."

"Yes...a perfect chance." Serpens smirked, taking out poisoned needles. "Such a lovely scene. Bye bye love…"

Before she could throw them at the vulnerable Ramona, she was hit from behind by a arrow with a arrowhead tied with explosives on it.

"What…." She managed to cry, before she vanished from the battlefield, defeated like her partner.

"Serpens has been eliminated." Magenta Voice stated. "Two eliminations, in such a short time..."

"Who…" Ramona said, before they saw Green Archer standing over them.

"Do not mistake this as kindness. I just can't standing seeing a downed woman being attacked. Especially one as beautiful as yourself." He answered back, before he walked off, out of their sight.

"Just who is that guy?" Scott asked.

"Don't know, but whatever the case, he still saved us." Ramona stated, before looking at her gauge and sighing. "Sorry. I don't think I'll be able to last another stage."

"Don't say that. When we're together...we can withstand anything. Heck...we'll go and take the win of this tournament together." Scott smiled brightly, with a thumbs-up.

"Scott…" Ramona quietly muttered, before she smiled as well. "Alright. Let's keep going until the final two."

Elma only smiled warmly, as watching the love blossoming between the young couple seemed to give her a warm feeling inside of her heart, much like how she felt around her own brother Zeabolos.

"I hope that they'll be able to win..." Elma stated with a hopeful tone. "Or at least do their best. If they don't win, at least I'll keep on rooting for them both."

"Aw... Elma's got another idol..." Richard cooed with a adoring tone. "Don't worry, they did well enough now for you."

"Ah, such a wonderful display of love. The perfect way to close the book on this stage. We're now down to the top 56. The next stage is going to be…" Magenta Voice swooned at the display of love, as the spinner showed itself, and started spinning before slowing to a stop on a wedge with a name on it. "Dressrosa! "A land of intense emotion and passion. I'm eager to see...what the developments are here."

The feed then cut off for a moment, with the standard 'please wait' message on the screen for now.

"Well, 3 rounds down, 7 more to go." Richard responded back. "Only Elma's choices are close to elimination... Well, at least one half of her choices... Still, I think that Ramona and Scott will be able to survive just long enough to earn a high placing in the tournament."

"I can't wait to see how the other battles would go..." Sanae stated with a excited tone under her voice.

"This is actually interesting, for something that I mostly don't get." Reimu added. "Maybe coming to watch this might be actually worth the time."

"I do wonder if Pokemon are mostly the same as Digimon. I notice some similarities, when I watch the fights and how they act around their 'partners'." Erika added.

"Well then, we'll have to keep watching to find out." Richard answered back, as everyone waited for the next round to begin broadcasting.


	5. Chapter 5

Unmei Force Gaiden: Spectators of PLT Finals

Chapter 5: Dressrora Brawl

* * *

The kingdom of Dressrosa appeared on the screen, as the entire kingdom was free of the Bird-Cage that Doflamingo erected, and seemed to be quite intact considering the battle that had occurred on it before.

"And we are back folks! Before we cut to break, we had just transformed to the next change which of course is Dressrosa, a place of emotion and passion. There are plenty of places for those competitors to fight and hide here. But no worries, we have all the cameras that can pick them up with." Magenta Voice introduced the location to the viewers. "Course the most advantageous would be hiding on Green Bit, the small little island connected to the main city via a bridge but...I would not recommend it."

"Dressrosa? But I thought that the battle between Luffy and Doflamingo destroyed it almost completely!" Sanae stated.

"Must be a diorama of the kingdom before it was under Doflamingo's control... A very realistic one at that..." Richard responded back. "If that warning from the idol announcer is to be heeded, then I have a very good idea what the danger is there..."

"Anyway, just a few moments in, and we have our first fight... right at Green Bit. Lucky for them, or unlucky for them? That's for you viewers to decide." Magenta Voice continued, as the feed changed to the cameras on Green Bit.

Mina, with her own Goomy, was being chased after by a rampaging Tyrantrum, with Oog on top of it, hollering like the caveman he was. Eventually, the frightened aspiring heroine managed to break through into the coastline, where Flamberge was, with a confused expression on her face.

"Gang way, gang way, gang way!" Mina shouted frantically, as she shoved past Flamberge, and kept on running away.

"Mina!? Where are you going!?" Flamberge called out to the fleeing Mina, before she turned to see Tyrantrum come out with Oog, as the dinosaur Pokemon roared, and Flamberge's expression shrunk into one of mild fear. "Oh... maybe that's why she was running."

"Alright, three new Pokemon to analyse for the viewers." Rotomdex responded back. "Moltres, the Flame Pokemon. It is a legendary bird Pokemon that has the ability to control fire. If this Pokemon is injured, it is said to dip its body in the molten magma of a volcano to burn and heal itself. It scatters embers with every flap of its wings and said to bring early spring to the wintry lands it visits. Goomy, the Soft Tissue Pokemon, and the weakest of all Dragon-types. In order to keep its body moist, Goomy lives in places where it's dark and damp. Its source of protection is its slimy, germ-laden mucous membrane. It uses its horns to check out its surroundings. They're very sensitive, so if you grab them, it will feel a strong shock and be unable to move. Tyrantrum, the Despot Pokemon. Using its jaw, Tyrantrum can rip through thick metal. In times past, it was considered unbeatable as nothing could stop this Pokemon 100 million years ago, so it behaved like a king."

"Oog will smash puny red hair!" Oog hooted, as Tyrantrum went for a Head Smash, but Flamberge rolled out of the way in time for the attack to miss.

"Oh great, he must think this is Dino Island, so he's in full bodyguard mode." Flamberge muttered to herself. "Well I'll-" Sh was about to say, before he jumped from Tyrantrum, right towards her.

"You...explain way too much." He responded back pulling out a sturdy wooden club. "Oog...make trespasser pay for entering home of dinos."

Oog brought his club down on Flamberge, but she was able to block with her sword just in time.

"Okay then, how about I stop talking and start BURNING!" Flamberge roared, as she pushed Oog off her and the two fought, club on sword. "Moltres, Fire Blast!"

Moltres screeched, as she blasted fire at Tyrantrum. However, the fire did not have much effect, as Tyrantrum didn't even flinch, and instead roared with rage at the irritating attack.

"That...big mistake. When Tyra get mad….I get mad!" Oog exclaimed, as his strength increased, and he was slowly overcoming Flamberge. "And when Tyra get mad….he attack with full force Rock Slide!"

Tyrantrum immediately hurled rocks at Moltres causing massive damage, and knocking the fiery bird Pokemon out of the air.

"Moltres, no!" Flamberge cried with horror, as she was pushed back. "Not good. If she takes one more big hit like that, I'm outta here."

"Now Oog make comeback! Here goes…" Oog stated, before pulling his club back. "Dino...Mega...HOMERUN!"

He then swung the club forward with all of his might, hitting Flamberge directly and sending the fire mage screaming and flying.

"Whoa, not good, not good!" Flamberge wailed, as she was over the water where monstrous fish waited, but before she could land, she found herself back on the stands.

"Wow, talk about strong arms from that caveman there." Richard remarked. "I think that Yuugi would have a time fighting against this particular guy."

"Good thing that the Fighting Fish didn't get her... It could get messy if she actually landed in the water." Sanae sighed in relief, at Flamberge's relatively safe elimination from the finals.

"Flamberge has been eliminated." Magenta Voice declared. "And now, back to Mina and her Goomy..."

"Oh god...someone help me!" Mina cried as Tyrantrum chased after her once more.

"Now I get weird creature girl." Oog declared with a serious tone.

"How did it come to this? Goomy, come on! Can't you help me?" Mina asked as Goomy looked terrified. "Look, I know you're scared...but this is life or death here! I'm not asking for a super move...just anything to fight back!"

Goomy's spirit seemed to be kindled by Mina's words, as it glared at Tyrantrum and tried to roar at it, before it started to glow in a bright light

"G-goomy?" Mina asked with a worried tone, as Goomy was starting to grow large before it became a strange snail like creature in front of her.

What the? An evolution...right in the middle of things?" Magenta Voice exclaimed with shock. "What is that?"

"I got this. Bzzt! Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokemon! A Dragon type and the evolved form of Goomy! Its entire body is covered with gooey mucus that can dissolve anything. Be sure to put gloves on if you're going to touch it. Its four horns function as a highly sensitive radar system, picking up many different scents and noises, and it drives away opponents by excreting a sticky liquid that can dissolve anything. " Rotomdex answered the question with its full analysis.

Sliggoo then began gathering power before its mouth, as it fired a large glowing beam, and hit Tyrantrum dead on, causing the large dinosaur to flinch greatly from the blow.

"Goomy, you're amazing! No wait, you're Sliggoo now." Mina said before smirking and getting into a stance. "Let's finish this guy together!"

Both Oog and Tyrantrum charged at them once more, as Mina and Sliggoo stood their ground.

"Here comes! Acid Dragon Combo!" Mina shouted, as Sliggoo let out a war-cry of its own, as they hit Tyrantrum with a combo of acid and Dragon Pulse, hitting it and Oog dead on. The attack was more than enough to finish off Oog's life bar, as both Pokemon and caveman disappeared.

"Oog has been eliminated!" Magenta Voice shouted with a cheerful tone, excited at how Mina turned the tables. "That was truly incredible! Mina Ashido and her new Sliggoo defeated a major player in the tournament in Oog and Tyrantrum!"

"Yeah! That's what we're talking about!" Mina shouted with joy, as she pumped a fist into the air, as she and Sliggoo proudly went back into the jungle of Green Bit.

"Evolution saves the day, after all..." Richard stated, before he smiled a little. "Such spirit from a young heroine like Mina Ashido, to have roused her Pokemon's desire to go stronger."

"Well...think that's enough action we're gonna get out of Green Bit. Let's change perspective. Hmm. Looks like we got some commotion happening inside the colosseum." Magenta Voice stated, as the feed changed into the kingdom's colosseum.

"Mystic Cross!" Atro called, firing multiple homing orbs of light.

"Geez, overkill?" Aria said as Espeon countered them with Swift, as both star-shaped projectiles and light orbs cancelled each other out.

"Espeon, the Sun Pokemon. Espeon are able to read air currents, allowing it to predict the future, as well as its opponents' next moves. Espeons are extremely loyal to any trainer they consider to be worthy. It is said that this Pokemon developed its precognitive powers to protect its trainer from harm." Rotomdex reported. "Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The rings of Umbreon's body glow faintly when exposed to the moon's aura, and it gains a mysterious power. It lurks in darkness and waits for its foes to move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack. Raikou, the Thunder Pokemon. It's said to have descended to earth on a bolt of lightning. It embodies the speed of lightning. The roars of this Pokemon send shock waves shuddering through the air and shake the ground as if lightning bolts had come crashing down. It is a Pokemon that races across the land while barking a cry that sounds like crashing thunder."

"Despite being a Knight, I should never fight a girl but due to this tournament, I'll make an exception." Atro stated. "Not only do you face a Knight, you face an Elemental God as well."

"Big deal...not like you're the first god wannabee we ever beat." Aria smirked, speaking with a mocking tone.

"I never said I was an actual god, it was due to mastering my respective element." Atro responded back with a even tone. "But I would never expect a siren to understand."

"Wouldn't understand what? How someone like you tends to hide from all the action?" Aria retorted back. "Okay...let's finish this fast."

Espeon and Umbreon jumped onto her shoulders as she used Burst with both of them.

"Faint Attack!" She shouted, rushing at Atro quickly, and landing a sucker punch onto him.

"Wow...a cheap shot but effective. But it looks like Atro is still in there and not ready to call it quits just yet." Magenta Voice stated at the harsh move from Atro.

"Raikou, Thunder!" Atro called, as Raikou appeared and rained down a storm of lightning bolts onto Aria.

"Heh….Morning Sun." She stated, raising an arm up as the sunlight bathed over her as her injuries quickly healed.

"Hmm, if that's the case, I'll have to use that." Atro responded back, before raising Urias to the sky as a silhouette of Alexander appeared behind him. "Divine Judgement."

"Psybeam!" She shouted, as Espeon's beam dealt a large hit on Atro before the attack landed on her as she vanished.

"Aria has been eliminated." Magenta Voice announced. "However Atro has survived...albeit just barely."

"Well, that was quite a disappointing outcome." Reimu commented. "Sure, she managed to hit a blow back onto Atros, but she didn't manage to finish the job. Not her fault, just that she could have taken things more seriously."

"Really? And you're not being hypocritical with the Spell-Card Rules and what-not?" Sanae retorted back with a sarcastic tone.

"I WAS being serious every time I fought a Spell Card Duel. I just followed the rules set, and you didn't like Fantasy Heaven, like the rest." Reimu responded back. "I didn't use it to be fair, so what's so hypocritical about that?"

"Fair enough." Sanae grumbled back.

"Heal." Atro chanted, as green light washed over him.

"Oh, a request for an explanation from Erica in the audience?" Magenta Voice stated. "I'm checking the rules. While healing is allowed, healing cannot replenish the life lost on the gauge. The gauge was designed only to go down when hit, never to go back up."

"That's unique." Gemini muttered, as a close-up of her appeared on screen for everyone to see. "Maybe it's a way of making sure all eliminations are fair."

"That is correct. If one could replenish the gauge with healing, it wouldn't be fair to the competitors who cannot heal themselves." Magenta said. "Now back to the matches. Oh...seems someone else has come to take the space away from Atro."

"Hey...I think you must be confused. Cause this is about to be my ring." Eijiro stated, entering into the arena grounds.

"Kirishima, do you really wish to do this?" Atro asked with a serious tone. "Against a comrade no less?"

"Aria was a comrade too. Remember...this is a competition...there are no clear allies or enemies here. Besides...I think after all that training I went through...I can take you down." Eijiro responded back with a determined expression.

"Don't jump to conclusions so quickly Kirishima or is it Red Riot?" Atro asked with a calm expression.

"I prefer it if you stuck with Red Riot...and this is no con jump." Eijiro stated with a smile.

"You're starting to turn into Bakugo." Atro replied with a sharp glare.

"Not even close. If I were Bakugo, I'd be charging at you. But me...I can think things through. Like...how to keep your link from dog-piling me." Eijiro denied, as the ground shook, before Rhydon emerged and rammed into Raikou.

"Whoa! Rhydon outta nowhere!" Magenta Voice called out with surprise.

"Rhydon, the evolved form of Rhyhorn. It is known as the Drill Pokemon. Its large horn gives it formidable attack power." Rotomdex introduced Eijiro's Pokemon to the group. "Protected by an armor-like hide, it can survive in lava over 3,600 degrees. Rhydon's horn can crush even uncut diamonds. One sweeping blow of its tail can topple a building. This Pokémon's hide is extremely tough. Even direct cannon hits don't leave a scratch."

"It's not that surprising. I had Rhydon make a tunnel outside the colosseum and had it tunnel all the way here." Eijiro stated in response to Magenta Voice's statement. "Just to make sure you didn't suspect a thing."

"Well played." Atro stated with a slightly impressed tone, as a magic circle appeared underneath his feet. "Let it be decided here and now. "Ye of detestable name and virtue, false apostle, thou art bayed back to the abyss! Seraphic Law!"

Multiple magic circles formed in front of him before firing a massive laser of light at Rhydon.

"Like hell you're doing that!" Eijiro yelled, blocking it after hardening his skin.

"You really intend to block a massive laser of light?" Atro asked.

"You have...no idea...how much stronger I've gotten since those days you met me." Eijiro responded with a strained tone, slowly walking towards Atro while blocking the laser as his life was slowly decreasing.

"It takes more than strength." Atro said as he cancelled the attack, before then speeding up and appearing behind Eijiro. "It takes heart."

"I got that in spades." Eijiro responded back. Atro tried to slash him with his blade, Urias, only for the attack to fail. "And I'll only say it once...it's Red Riot to you."

Atro saw Eijiro's skin harden even further, as Eijiro slowly turned towards him.

"This is something new I've been working on during my training. Hope you like it. Red Riot: Unbreakable!" He boldly declared, before he then cocked his fist back. "Atro...I want you to know...even though we're friends. I have great respect for you, but...it's over. Red….GAUNTLET!"

Eijro then slammed his fist right into Atro's stomach, landing a direct hit on him, as he was sent crashing into the colosseum wall with great force, before vanishing and leaving behind a broken wall where he disappeared from.

"Atro... has been eliminated." Magenta Voice declared. "Four down, four to go. Will Eijiro hold his place in the colosseum, or will he be usurped by the upcoming competitors. And there's another battle, and this time, its between friends."

The footage then moved over to where the next fight was, as Jude and Leia stood against each other, with their Perfect Links at the ready.

"Lots of Pokemon here... This battle could get rowdy..." Rotomdex stated. "Reshiram, the Vast White Pokemon. This legendary Pokemon can scorch the world with fire, as when Reshiram's tail flares, the heat energy moves the atmosphere and changes the world's weather. It helps those who want to build a world of truth. Lurantis, the Bloom Sickle Pokemon. A Grass type, and the evolved form of Fomantis. Lurantis use their flower-like appearance and aroma to lure in opponents and defeat them. As it slashes into its enemies, it looks like it's dancing. Lucario, the Aura Pokemon, and the evolved form of Riolu. By sensing the aura of its opponents, Lucario can read their thoughts and movements. A well-trained one can sense auras to identify and take in the feelings of creatures over half a mile away. It concentrates its mental energy and fires off mysterious waves of aura, which can crush boulders of large size to dust. Yveltal, the Destruction Pokemon. When this legendary Pokemon's wings and tail feathers spread wide and glow red, it absorbs the life force of living creatures, and when its life comes to an end, it absorbs the life energy of every living thing and turns into a cocoon once more. Xerneas, the Life Pokemon. Legends say it can share eternal life, when the horns on its head shine in seven different colours. It slept for a thousand years in the form of a tree before its revival."

"It looks like things are starting to get intense." Jude stated with a humble tone.

"You've got that right. The fighters gathered here are unlike anything we've ever imagined." Leia answered back. "The truth is, Jude… I've been looking forward to this for a while."

"What do you mean, Leia?" Jude asked.

"Ever since we were kids, we've been growing really close. We've faced a lot of adversaries on our journey. Bison, Brainiac, Zeromus, the Titans, the list just keeps on growing. And yet, my lack of confidence keeps holding me back, and I can't stand that." Leia responded back.

"That many enemies?" Richard responded back. "Well, they sure had their share of villains to defeat."

"Well, we still don't know much about this reality, so of course that this is information most welcome." Gus replied to Richard.

"Hm..." Richard hummed under his breath, as he listened closely to the conversation.

"I know how you feel. I've been unnerved by the enemies we face along the way too." Jude said.

"That's why I don't have much of a choice… Jude, this is going to sound crazy, but...I want you to fight me." Leia declared.

"Me, fight you? You're not pulling my leg, are you?" Jude asked with a shocked tone, before seeing Leia's gaze. "W-wait… You're serious about this? But why?"

"Because Jude… I've been looking back at how far we've gotten since we started travelling. We've been travelling with Milla, dispelling the Fractured Dimensions, and ever since we both joined the Brave Adventurers, we've been going on more journeys, and saw things that we never would've imagined before. But… The fight against Infernape in the War of Ages redux made me realise something. It's that I can't call myself strong if I stay in your shadow forever. I have to prove to everyone here that I'm not that sickly little girl I was when we were kids. I have to prove that even someone like me can be strong in their own right!" Leia shouted with a fiery passionate tone.

"I see. You really have put a lot of thought into this." Jude answered back, before he nodded and prepared himself. "Alright then. In that case, I'm not going to hold anything back, Leia!"

"That's what I like to hear. Otherwise, what would be the point of even being in this tournament?" Leia asked, before she twirled her staff at the ready, and charged at Jude. "Here we go, Jude! Staff Rain: Alpha!"

Leia then dealt rapid strikes at Jude, as she relentlessly beat down on him with all of her might.

"Cerberus Strike!" Jude said countering Leia's attack with a barrage of his own, with his fists.

"Here goes. Soaring Blast!" Leia called out, as she jumped upward and performed a two-handed overhead swing with her staff that causes a pulse of energy to fall vertically from the staff's end, while keeping Leia afloat. "Soaring Vortex!"

As soon as she used her next skill, a swirl of wind forms around her, before she darted towards Jude.

"Pinkie Pie has been eliminated." Magenta Voice declared. "My, someone is impatient... Right in the middle of a intense fight like this..."

The two fighters kept each other at a stalemate, as they kept on using barrage after barrage of attacks on each other, with neither willing to concede to the other.

I have to admit. You're a girl of many talents." Jude complimented his friend.

"Ever since this whole tournament started, I had completely forgotten what weakness even is, and...I started to like it. It's like I've become a new person. I've begun to wonder...have I really changed?" Leia asked with a worried tone.

"Leia, there is something you need to understand. What matters isn't in your head, but what's in your hearts. No matter what happens, you are still our very trusted friend and comrade." Jude assured her with a calm smile.

"Thanks, Jude. That really means a lot." Leia thanks Jude, as she smiled back at him with confidence. "Now, let's end this."

Both of them charged at each other, with their Links entering the fray to support their owners. Lucario fired an Aura Sphere that Lurantis dispelled with Leaf Blade, before the grass-type immediately hacked at the fighting jackal.

"Rising Falcon!" Jude cried, preparing a dive bomb that was cut off by Reshiram's Dragon Pulse, which knocked him back, as he landed on the ground.

"Gotcha now!" Leia said as she dealt multiple strikes before dealing a final overhead swing, causing Jude to fall onto the ground defeated.

"Hahaha… Looks like now you've finally got it. The one thing you've been missing this whole time, and what will help you win this whole thing." Jude chuckled weakly. "The confidence...you need."

"Jude Mathis has been eliminated..." Magenta Voice announced. "In one of the most amazing battles of this stage. Oh wait...there's also about to be another elimination."

The footage then showed Dan fighting with Spectra, who was having the advantage over Dan and his Charizard, before sending the two flying before they vanished.

"Gone before I could introduce them..." Rotomdex grumbled in a sad voice. "Ah well, there's always next time for me to tell you all about Charizard."

"Dan Kuso has been eliminated! And that is eight! Time for a change!" Magenta Voice declared, as the spinner started spinning, before landing on another wedge. "And the next location is...Devaloka! See you in a moment, viewers!"

Everyone in the room looked at each other, as not a single one of them, not even Richard or Sanae have a single clue as to what Devaloka is.

"Devaloka?" Richard responded back. "I don't recall hearing that name in anything I have played or watched before..."

"And it doesn't sound familiar at all." Sanae responded back. "I mean, that kind of name doesn't seem to fit into the theme of even Disgaea or any other mythical setting I heard before."

"I guess I could be of some help here." Erika stated. "According to some articles in the internet, Devaloka is known commonly as a plane of existence where the gods and devas exist in, as places of eternal light and goodness, much like Heaven itself."

"So basically, the next arena is right in the realm of the gods...?" Richard responded back. "This really reminds me of a certain incident here..."

"You mean the Scarlet Weather Rhapsody incident...?" Reimu stated, before her face wrinkled up with disgust and disdain. "That was the start of the eternity of hell having to deal with that annoying celestial... Over and over again."

"Calm down, Tenshi is actually getting better these days, Reimu." Richard answered back. "Well, only because some of us set her straight for her childish acts."

The group then waited for the next round to commence, holding their breaths for whatever new events would be in store, during this round of the great battle royale.


	6. Chapter 6

Unmei Force Gaiden: Spectators of PLT Finals

Chapter 6: Strife on the Divine Lands

* * *

The footage then showed a set of floating islands, that were spaced fairly apart from each other, as there were several platforms on the edges that seemed to be considered the main mode of transportation between the islands. On the island in the centre of the formation of land, there was a large castle that seemed to be fit for a royal family.

"Hello and welcome back folks. We just finished a quick transition to Devaloka, home of the Nephilim of the Sky Universe and a rather unique location of floating islands. Our competitors have just landed and are scattered meaning more room for exciting new conflicts. And since these are floating islands, there's a special rule in place just for this stage. Falling off an island into the cloud sea, counts as an elimination. So watch your step." Magenta Voice introduced the location to the viewers.

"Well, this sure looks a lot different to Heaven, on second thoughts." Reimu commented on the scenery amongst the kingdom in the skies. "A lot less clouds, and more solid earth and land."

"Whoa! Hold the phone ladies and germs! We seem to have a problem. A large poisonous substance is spreading across the main island. Upon closer inspection...yep. I knew it. Sludge and her two Muks are spreading some kind of acidic poison across the island!" Magenta Voice exclaimed.

The footage then showed Sludge, using both of her Muks, the Kantoian and Alolan variation to form a poisonous mist that was spreading across the land, dissolving mostly anything that came into contact with it.

"Muk, the Sludge Pokemon, and the evolution of Grimer. A horribly toxic liquid seeps out of its body, and becomes indistinguishable if it hides in dirt. Touching its sludge-covered body causes horrible poisonings, and instantly kills plants and trees on contact. The Alolan variants have come into being from the garbage it eats, which causes continuous chemical changes in its body, that produce its exceedingly vivid coloration." Rotomdex reported on the Pokemon that Sludge was using.

"That poisonous mist..." Elma stated with a worried tone. "It seems so terrible... I hope that no-one will be hit by it... I can't bear to imagine what someone would have to go through if the mist got to them..."

"Well...it took longer then expected to accumulate all this poison. But with this much...I'll definitely be able to force my win here." She chuckled, before the ground underneath her started to shake. "Huh? What's going on?"

The ground continued to shake, even more stronger than before, as geysers of water started to gush out from under the ground.

"What? Water? But...I didn't think…." Sludge blurted lout, before the rising geysers hit the two Muk and sent them flying off the island along with Sludge as they vanished, dispelling the mist of poison as well.

"So much for her plans, they've been washed away by pure water!" Sanae quipped with a prideful smirk on her face.

"Sludge has been eliminated." Magenta Voice declared the latest elimination.

At the corner, Punke and Volcanion watched Sludge's elimination, as Punke smirked.

"It was simple to crack apart the foundation and force the water to send them off. Pure strategy." He bragged, while planning his next move. "Now...who to eliminate next. It should be David...no, he and his group will be expecting me after that little speech I made. Hmm. Wait...if I remember my record keeping...this place is home to someone...Oh...yes...that's it...My next target...is Simon Neptune. And I know the perfect way to get him."

Punke then looked towards the direction of the castle, as he made his way towards it.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the battlefield, Ulrich, Yumi and Kaminari were teaming up to go against Charge who was dodging each of their moves, as Sceptile and Blaziken were kicking and slashing at the agile competitor as well, while Jolteon was helping Kaminari by boosting his abilities with its charge.

"Blaziken, the Blaze Pokemon. Blaziken is able to easily leap over 30 story buildings with its great lower body strength. When it meets a powerful enemy, fire burns around its arms and legs. It learns martial arts that use punches and kicks." Rotomdex reported on the new Link Pokemon for the viewers. "Sceptile, the Forest Pokemon. Its arms are equipped with razor-sharp leaves, and it moves lightly through tree branches in order to attack its enemies. In the jungle, its power is without equal. This Pokemon carefully grows trees and plants. It regulates its body temperature by basking in sunlight. This Pokemon is very agile, as it leaps all over the branches of trees and jumps on its foe from above or behind. Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokemon, and the evolved form of Luxio. Using the power to see through walls, Luxray can track down hidden opponents and even locate lost children."

"You're pretty skilled at dodging, but you won't win by just evading us." Ulrich said to Charge.

"Quite true, young man. However, I may not be just dodging for the heck of it." Charge responded back, before stepping over the edge of the island, and falling out of the sight of his attackers.

"What the? Why did he….WHAT THE HECK?" Kaminari asked with sheer confusion, as it changed into pure shock, when seeing Charge rise back up on a strange disc.

"Hohoho….this has been fun younguns. I haven't moved like that in years. But...all good things must come to an end." Charge chuckled as Luxray came out of hiding with an attack loaded in its mouth. "Charge Beam!"

Luxray fired off a large beam of energy at the three of them, knocking Ulrich and Yumi off, along with their Links. Kaminari was able to withstand the attack, as he held his ground, although he still took some damage from the powerful attack.

"Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama have been eliminated. But...Denki Kaminari has stayed on the island!" Magenta Voice announced.

"Dang...didn't think this guy would have such power…" Kaminari groaned, as he was visibly injured from the attack. He then ran off, before Charge could ready another attack on him. "I'll need to regroup on this."

"That's actually quite a smart choice... He took out two competitors in one move, and almost finished off Kaminari." Erika remarked on his decision to retreat.

The footage then changed to where Zan was, as she was with her Zapdos, keeping an eye for any other competitors around her.

"Flamberge has already been eliminated on Dressrosa. It's now down to myself and Franny." Zan muttered to herself with a worried tone. "I hope she's alright. Still, it's been a long time since I last visited Devaloka."

"Indeed it has." Punke responded back.

"Who's there?" Zan asked.

"Oh my….I was hoping to speak with Mr. Neptune, not his little servant girl." Punke stated with a whimsical tone, as he appeared before her.

"I'm no servant I'm his comrade, what would you know about Simon and his brothers?" Zan barked back, as she had her spear at the ready.

"Just tell him I've made a few...improvements to his former home." Punke answered with a ominous tone, pointing to the castle.

"What?" Zan asked.

"And if he wants to seek some vengeance...I'll be waiting inside." Punke added, before heading back to said castle.

"Stop right there!" Zan shouted, as she tried to stop Punke, only to lose him quite quickly. "Dammit...Simon, I know you're not the type to fall for something like this..."

Simon stood in front of the castle with an expressionless face before a dark flame gathered in his hand.

"Goetia." He incanted, as spikes of darkness pierced through the castle pillars causing it to crumble, right on top of Punke. "If you think I'm the type to lose control over something like this...then you're more foolish than I thought.

When he jumped down to take a closer look at the unconscious Punke, he realised that it was a dummy.

"You...are...what?" He stuttered with surprise, before he then frantically looked around. "Where are you?"

"Hahaha! You fell for it!" Punke laughed, pressing a button as the bottom of the castle gave out, as Simon fell to the bottom. "Wow...you were easier to get than I thought."

"You think this is gonna hold me?" Simon stated, jumping up only to hit some sort of barrier that shocked him, that sent him back down on the ground.

"Uh uh uh. Nice try...but we've only just begun." Punke responded back, waving his finger dismissively, as water began to fill the hole. "As we speak, Volcanion is filling the hole with boiling water. Three outcomes here. One: you drown. Two: you rise and hit the electric barrier. Or three...you surrender! And best part is...this barrier disables enhanced abilities! See...I study my opponents so I know how to counter them easily. There is no friendship in battles...just variables and how to conquer them."

"Really….that's a sad way to live you know." A voice stated with a irritated tone behind him.

"Huh?" Punke blurted out and turned around, only to receive a punch to the face from Hope, who was standing there. He was floored on the ground, as he pointed a shaking finger at Hope. "The hell? But...you were supposed to be hunting after Volt. I…"

"Zan told me about the castle and how you were hunting after Simon." Hope growled, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Look...it doesn't have to be this way. If you cooperate...we can eliminate this competitor with...ah!" Punke begged pathetically, before he was punched in the face again by Hope, which knocked him on his back.

"Punke...you know nothing about friendship and its extent. So...I've made a decision. I'm going...to beat that lesson into your skull." Hope declared with a firm scowl on his face.

"Huh?" Punke whimpered, a little frightened.

"Simon. You don't mind if I take this one, do you?" Hope asked Simon.

"By all means go ahead." Simon accepted. "But be sure to leave a piece of him for me."

"Now...wait a second...let's think logically here." Punke tried to reason with Hope.

"Logically?" Hope smirked, as he chuckled for a moment, before his expression shifted back into one of disdain. "Where was the logic in vandalising the castle belonging to three nephilim brothers, and three close friends of the Hero Alliance?!"

Lunala screeched at that as well, as if she was cursing Punke as well.

"Aaaaaah! Volcanion, Protect me!" Punke screamed, as Volcanion appeared. "Use Steam Eruption!"

On its partner's command, Volcanion unleashed a superheated steam at Lunala.

"Lunala, counter it with Moongeist Beam!" Hope called out.

Lunala's third eye glowed as she assumed her full moon stance and blasted a wave of lunar energy. This overcame Volcanion's steam Eruption and blasted him back into the wall.

"Volcanion, no!" Punke cried out in shock, as Hope walked forward.

"Ooh, there goes Punke's only hope of surviving this fight." Rotomdex cringed slightly. "Speaking of which, that was Volcanion, the Steam Pokemon. It lets out billows of steam from its back arms, with enough power to blow away mountains, and disappears into the dense fog. It's said to live in mountains where humans do not tread."

"You should've accounted for others coming to the aid of Simon. But you did a bad draw with me. If this were David, you'd still have your dignity, but me? I'm just gonna punish you, with my fists!" Hope mocked Punke.

"Oh god!" Punke shrieked, as Hope mercilessly beat on Punke with his own two fists, before sending him flying as he vanished into the air, his face a bruised mess from the merciless barrage of fists.

"Punke has been eliminated...and will likely be needing a face job when this is over." Magenta Voice remarked.

"Serves him right." Elma stated with a cross expression.

"Why so?" Richard asked. "Why has he gained your ire, Elma?"

"He disrespected something that had great personal value to someone. If Simon was part of the family who owned the castle..." Elma explained. "Then what Punke did to it was just unforgivable. He marked the entire place with graffiti... If Dear Brother was to have this happen to him, he would not let the person who did it go so easily."

Richard then recalled that the castle was desecrated by graffiti, when Simon rushed into it to catch Punke, as he let out a simple 'Oh.' in understanding.

Hope then stepped on the barrier generator, placed near the pit, as it dispelled the barrier trapping Simon in. "Simon, you okay?" He asked with a concerned tone.

Simon soon jumped out with barely a scratch, but still slightly wet from the water below. "Yup, barely a scratch on me, thanks for the save Hope." He answered back.

"I was more concerned about you drowning than getting a scratch." Hope responded back, as he sweatdropped from the reply.

"I'm alright, the water stopped rising as soon as Punke called for his link, it barely reached me." Simon assured Hope with a nod.

"I'm just glad I got here in time." Hope sighed with relief. "I know this castle means a lot to you, and simulated or not, it didn't feel right for it to get vandalised. I couldn't just sit back and watch Punke mess with you like that."

"It's alright, besides I didn't really have many memories of this castle, so it didn't really matter much to me." Simon said back

"It didn't? So that means… you were fighting for Ace and Spade." Hope asked with a surprised tone.

"Yup. Since I was only a baby this place had memories for Ace and Spade, so I wanted to protect those memories even if I had to destroy the castle to get to Punke." Simon nodded again.

"Pretty noble of you, Simon." Hope stated with a firm smile.. "But remember, this castle's only simulated. The real one, is still in the Sky Universe. Protected by Mastemon no less. If Punke wanted to vandalize the real thing, I doubt Mastemon would let him."

"I know. He would be sent flying across the Multiverse in an instant." Simon answered back, before walking away from the destroyed castle.

"That was incredible! A full on beat down and a show of respect. We've already lost four this round, only four more to go. Who else is gonna fall from the heavens?" Magenta Voice declared with excitement. "Oh, look, there's another fight that's about to occur! Again, between friends... David Ishihara and Naomi Kirifumi."

"Memories..." Richard repeated what Simon said under his breath, as he placed a hand on his fore-head. "Memories... They have more value than one would think... It is memories that allow one to have a legacy that can be remembered or a life well-lived..."

"Richard, you alright?" Gus asked, as he turned to Richard.

Richard didn't answer back, as he slowly let himself sink into his thoughts.

'_There's only three of us, Reimu... Everyone else... Is gone..._'

'_So it was inevitable... Damn it all..._'

'_Rei...mu... Let's... Finish..._'

'_Not without me... I'm done watching all of this... You two are the only people that still fight for the Gensokyo we lost..._'

'_You can't..._'

'_You don't have a say in this matter, Reimu... Neither you, Marisa... If you are going to make a last stand, I'm coming with you._'

'_But you have to live... Richard... As long as you live, there can still be hope that another Gensokyo will exist..._'

'_AND WHAT POINT WOULD BE A GENSOKYO, WITHOUT ANY OF THE FRIENDS I HAVE MADE!? I refuse to create a world where none of you exist... I won't let it happen! I won't! What can memories do for a world that is dying... What can memories do for people long-gone... I couldn't even use my own faith in Suwako to save her... What point do I have living, if I lose you two, who are the last remaining reminders of a land I once lived in...__'_

'_..._'

'_Please... Don't make this memory of mine one where I regret what I have done... Let me fight too... We'll face the Lunarians together..._'

'_Rei... mu... Let... him..._'

'_Bothersome as always... Fine then, Richard. I guess if we die, we die together..._'

'_Thank you..._ _I promise that you have made the best choice for all of us._'

"Richard! Are you alright!?" Gus exclaimed again, as he shook Richard gently.

The gentle shake was all it took to allow Richard to come back to reality, as he snapped back towards Gus.

"...I'm fine..." Richard muttered gently back, before he looked back at the screen.

Gus, however, wasn't convinced, as a feeling of concern lingered in his heart, for his friend.

The footage switched over to show Naomi and David fighting against each other, with keyblade against blade, as their Perfect Links fought with each other from a considerable distance.

"Good… Come on!" David cried.

"I won't hold anything back, David!" Naomi roared back.

"That's what I like to hear. Come at me with everything you've got!" David shouted. "Freeze Lancer!"

He then fired crystals of ice at Naomi, who did her best to get rid of the initial waves of the attack.

"Swanna, use Gust!" Naomi called as Swanna blasted the ice crystals away.

She then charged at David as the two engaged in a sword clash, blades clashing fiercely.

"Heh. You've gotten a lot better." David complimented Naomi. "I guess that training really did help."

"It did more than that. Watch this!" Naomi said. "Thundaga!"

She then rose her keyblade, as she summoned up a series of storm-clouds that surrounded her and let loose thunder from each of them.

David however, knew that he was ready for this. Tapping into his speed, he managed to zip past the lightning bolts before dealing a strike on Naomi, koncking her back. "Go for it, Froslass. Shadow Ball!"

Froslass conjured her ghost type move, then fired it akin to Ryu's Hadouken at Swanna.

"What the… How was she able to do it like that?" Naomi asked with a intrigued tone.

"I taught her how to do it like that." David answered back with a smirk.

"Impressive. No wonder you were able to defeat those threats before." Naomi stated with astonishment.

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a conundrum. But people like me for it." David chuckled lightly.

"I still have enough energy for one last attack. Water Pulse!" Naomi declared, as Swanna attacked with a burst of water.

"Now, Froslass! Finish this up with a super-powered Ice Punch!" David shouted.

Froslass nods and coats her fist in ice, as she sidestepped the bursting stream of water, before dealing an uppercut akin to Ryu's Shin Shoryuken onto Swanna. This combined with David's attack on Naomi, caused them both to vanish.

"Wow! What an intense battle! Naomi Kirifumi has been eliminated!" Magenta Voice stated. Now...let's see who else we can...hold the phone! Seems we have a match in progress."

The footage changed again, as Betty and Marshadow were battling with Mylene and her links, or rather link as both Gallade and Roserade were on the ground defeated before both vanished.

"With two of her three links beaten, things don't look good for Mylene. But she doesn't seem all that phased." Magenta Voice commented on the situation.

"That's Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokemon. A Ghost and Fairy type. It wears a ragged head cover to look like a Pikachu, but little is known about this Pokemon. It's said that a scholar who once tried to look inside met his end." Rotomdex stated, as it referred to the small rag-doll like creature beside Mylene. "It stands in front of a mirror, trying to fix its broken neck as if its life depended on it. It has a hard time getting it right, so it's crying inside."

"So, still think I'm just a lowly flygirl?" Betty asked.

"No...you're the fool who thinks too much of herself." Mylene mocked back, pulling up her sleeve to reveal a Z-Ring. "And a test for the special new move we've acquired."

"A Z-Ring on this one as well!?" Sanae exclaimed. "If Z-Rings are so rare, why are there quite a lot with them!?"

"Prepare for defeat! Lets go, Mimikyu!" Mylene said activating it. "Under its disguise lies a vision of unimaginable horror who harbors nothing but jealousy and hatred for the one it dresses as! Mimikyu! Go….Let's Snuggle Forever!"

Mimikyu's disguise grew, before it covered Betty and Marshadow. Cartoonish fighting sounds and effects was heard and seen inside Mimikyu's disguise before Mimikyu spat them out as they vanished.

"Betty has been eliminated." Magenta Voice stated. "Wow...things are heating up here! As we're about to see another elimination...make it two."

The feed then showed Night with Fluttershy and Sunny as she slowly approached.

"Don't look in her eyes, Fluttershy!" Sunny said as she kept her eyes closed.

"Th-that's what I'm doing!" Fluttershy stuttered back.

"Looks like Sunny Flare and Fluttershy are playing it smart! As long as they don't look Night straight in the eyes, her Nightmare curse can't activate, well played!" Magenta Voice announced.

"And I got some more Pokemon to introduce. Venusaur, the final form of the Bulbasaur evolution. This Seed Pokemon soaks up the sun's rays as a source of energy. The flower on its back is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people." Rotomdex declared as well. "Bayleef, the Leaf Pokemon, the evolved form of Chikorita. Bayleef emits a spicy aroma from the leaves around its neck and its Razor Leaf is extremely powerful. A Bayleef's neck is ringed by curled-up leaves. Inside each leaf is a small tree shoot. The fragrance of this shoot makes people peppy."

Darkrai soon rose up from Night's shadow as it gathered energy.

"Do it." Night commanded, as it hit both girls with strange dark spheres.

Sunny and Fluttershy soon fell asleep from the attack. Bayleef and Venusaur came to their aid to protect them, but unfortunately they were looking right at Night, as they immediately froze where they were.

"Look at me or not...it doesn't matter in the slightest. You were defeated the moment you decided to face me. First...I'll get rid of you." Night said slashing Sunny as she vanished, and she turned to Fluttershy, who was still asleep.

"You're next." Night declared, trying to slash Fluttershy, only for the girl to dodge in her sleep. "What?"

"Sunny Flare is eliminated but...Fluttershy is somehow dodging in her sleep!" Magenta Voice announced, with a surprised tone.

"Whoa... Those are some moves there!" Sanae commented. "What has this Fluttershy been doing all this time, to be this agile even in her sleep!?"

"I wonder where I could get such skills... Goddamn Yukari waking me up with a bullet to the face..." Reimu grumbled under her breath.

"This is a first...I've never met anyone who could still move after being put to sleep. You've surprised me girl." Night stated with a tone of respect. "I might have to start getting serious."

"Serious?" Elma asked. "She wasn't fighting with all of her power before!?"'

"Watch, Elma. This is why you must assume that your opponent is stronger than you would expect, even when you think you have got it." Richard told Elma.

"Darkrai!" Night called, as Darkrai touched her as a light shined. When the light subsided, she stood there in a dark dress that seemed to have darkness rising off from it as well as her white hair flowing in the wind. "When Night and Nightmares become one...what you get...is a land of terror! Nightmare World!"

A dome of pitch-black darkness spread out around her and engulfing anything within it.

"What is going on here? Can we get any of our cameras working?" Magenta Voice asked with a frightened tone.

"No...none of them seem to be working." Rotomdex responded back.

"Wait...Its...its subsiding now." Magenta Voice said after a while, as the dome faded, showing the defeated Fluttershy on the ground with attack marks shown, before she vanished in defeat. "Fluttershy has been eliminated."

"What was that...?" Gus asked. "Whatever it was... It was quite potent."

"Okay folks. With 8 defeated...we only have 40 remaining. Half of our competitors have been eliminated! Now it's time to change the stage once again! And this time it's...Traverse Town!" Magenta Voice stated. "See you in a while~!"

The feed then changed, as the group had nothing more to say, as they waited for the next round to begin.


	7. Chapter 7

Unmei Force Gaiden: Spectators of PLT Finals

Chapter 7: Traverse Town Trouble

* * *

The footage then showed Traverse Town, which seemed to be made barren of any inhabitants, as the various streets and its plaza was right in view.

"Hello and welcome back boys and girls! We've just changed the field to Traverse Town and our competitors have got to be heated up by now. Especially since we are down to half of what we originally started with! But that won't be the case for long. Cause the further we get in game, the more intense too. Now...let's see what sort of action is going on inside." Magenta Voice exclaimed.

The cameras zoomed onto Green Archer, who was on the rooftops, preparing for battle.

"Hmm. Not much is going on right now." Green Archer muttered to himself, as he looked around. "Let's see...who can I pick off?"

He then spied on Zan, who was nearby. "Well...she is an electric user...so she is the higher threat. Okay, she'll go next." He stated, notching an arrow and shutting his eyes, before firing it at Zan.

Just then Zan vanished before the arrow could hit, in a flash of lightning.

"Hmm...seems as though she vanished to avoid the hit." He grumbled, with his eyes still shut. "However, my talent is already active."

The arrow turned as Zan reappeared with a cracking sound, right behind Green Archer.

"I'm closer than you think." Zan responded back, with her spear raised to strike at the archer.

"Yes, you're right behind me with your spear raised and your link above ready to strike me with lightning if I try to move. Am I right?" He stated.

"Another request from the audience, from Asta? Can Green Archer see the future? Not quite!" Magenta Voice answered back enthusiastically. "Green Archer is an archer at heart. His talent is called Sure Shot. The target is always the last person he sees when he shuts his eyes. Once he does, the arrows he fires automatically track the target. However, the ability ends once he opens them. As for his perception, that was due to years of practice. He's gotten so good, he can accurately predict the movements of others."

"Well, Virion, eat your damn heart out." Richard chuckled lightly. "An idol is a far better archer than you."

"I think that we should keep that a secret from him, Richard." Gus advised Richard. "He is quite reliant on his status as the team's bow-master."

"Fair enough. But still, that ability is enviable." Richard responded back. "To make his attacks follow his opponent without any influence or cost, only the need to see his opponent with a mere glance, and sacrifice his vision. Of course, if his arrows are weak, then he may as well use it to aim for one's weakness."

"Nitesco!" A voice called out, as Shanoa fired a purple laser beam at him from above, with black angel wings on her back.

"Ah...so you want to try and make this a team effort huh?" Green Archer said, easily dodging the laser. "True, this puts my ability at a disadvantage, but thankfully, you aren't the only one with a partner."

As soon as Green Archer said that, a stream of fire hit Shanoa dead-on, knocking her down towards the rooftops.

"Yo, GA. You really gotta be more prepared for more than one person." Red Heat stated with a casual tone.

"OMG! This is incredible! Red Heat of the Rainbow Brigade has come out to help his fellow idol!" Magenta Voice gasped with surprise.

"Now, time again for some Pokemon trivia, personally crafted by me!" Rotomdex interjected. "Celebi, the Time Travel Pokemon. Celebi wanders across time as guardian of the forest. Wherever it appears, trees and grass flourish. It is said to appear only in peaceful times, when Celebi disappears deep in the forest, it is said to leave behind an egg it brought from the future. Flareon, the Flame Pokemon, and an evolved form of Eevee. It stores some of the air it breathes in its internal flame sac, which heats its body to over three thousand degrees. It fluffs out its fur collar to cool down its body temperature, which can reach 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit."

"If that was supposed to be fire, you have to do better than that." Shanoa stated, as she righted herself.

"By the way girl, what's with the black angel wings?" Red Heat asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" Shanoa questioned back, dispersing the dark angel wings on her back.

"Nothing, just think you looks like a beautiful angel of death is all, girl." Red Heat complimented her.

"Who knows." Shanoa muttered, unfazed by the compliment at all.

"Don't go anywhere, folks, this is a battle you don't wanna miss! It's Red Heat and Green Archer with their links Flareon and Celebi, against Zan Partizanne and Shanoa Ecclesia and their Zapdos and Houndoom!" Magenta Voice cheered.

"You know...you Spirit Force guys...you should really learn to have more fun." Red Heat said. "You'll live longer! Super….Heat...Kick!"

He then jumped up, before launched a high-speed flying kick, with his leg engulfed in flames, with Shanoa blocking it as well as she could. She then pushed Red Heat off her, as the male idol jumped back.

"Heat...always one to put fun before competition. Though he does have a point. Let's take a break." He smiled, taking out a small lyre and playing it as Celebi sang along with it.

"I hope you all enjoyed that little duet." Green Archer stated, before the song ended, and he bowed with Celebi.

"What... the hell was that?" Reimu asked, with slight disbelief in her voice. "Did they just... perform in the middle of a battle?"

"Well, they might have powers in their songs, like bards." Sanae responded back, before she showed some intrigue. "Although... I'm not seeing any effects on them... Nor on the others..."

"Another spectacular performance by Green Archer! He always has time to serenade us alongside Celebi with their dazzling duets, isn't that right, Idol Universe?!" Magenta Voice announced with a admiring tone in her voice.

The crowd cheered in response to Magenta Voice's question.

"Now...shall we get back to it, miss? Though I must be honest...I already know the outcome." Green Archer stated. "Triple Aqua Arrows!"

He then fired three arrows with water balloons tied to them.

"Universitas!" Shanoa called, as a hole ripped open in space and time, and unleashed a devastating energy blast.

"Always over the top. But...I've done all I can." He smirked, jumping right into its path before vanishing in defeat, as Celebi went with him.

"Green Archer is eliminated...by himself?" Magenta Voice stated with utter shock.

"He... eliminated himself...?" Elma asked with confusion. "But why...?"

"Something doesn't seem right here. No sane person would throw themselves out of a match... Unless there is something that he had done..." Richard stated. "There has to be a reason why he sacrificed himself... Unless it is meant to trigger something later to eliminate everyone else..."

"Now the only member of the Rainbow Brigade left is Red Heat." Izuku said.

"GA...you've done all you needed. Now...I just need to do my part...and keep these two busy." Red Heat said as a large amount of heat started to rise up from him.

"Looks like Red Heat is turning it up out there! Thanks to his talent, Heat Wave! He can release a large amount of heat from his body that can melt even steel and stone." Magenta said.

"Now...are we ready to kick things up a notch?" Red Heat shouted as the audience cheered. "Here it comes. Red...Heat...Spiral!"

He then spun on the spot, creating a tornado of heat that spiralled towards Shanoa.

"Glacies and Ignis Union!" Shanoa called, as she formed a tornado of water around her, and it rose into the air. The two tornadoes clashed with each other, with neither budging.

"If your plan was to douse me, you better think again. Heat isn't the same as fire." Red Heat called back, as the tornado of water started to bubble.

"Disperse!" Shanoa called, cancelling it before it could damage her in return.

"Now...I'll give you ladies a chance. Think of a way to get to me." Red Heat offered.

"I don't have time for this." Shanoa scoffed, before flying off.

"A chance... Why would he challenge them to try and beat him...?" Gus stated. "Surely that there's another reason behind it."

"Fly as far as you want...but it's not gonna make a difference in 2 minutes." Red Heat ominously stated, which seemed to have caught Shanoa's attention, as she turned back towards him.

"2 minutes... If Green Archer eliminated himself... Then there has to be-" Sanae deduced, before she then realised what was going on. "Oh... I get it now! That's why everything went as it did before!"

"What has?" Elma asked.

"Celebi knows only one move that could possibly bring down everyone around it..." Sanae stated. "That song they were using, it was actually Celebi using Perish Song on all four of them. I don't know how turns convert into real time, but I assume that there was only 3 minutes before the Pokemon would faint."

"And if the Pokemon faint... It counts as an instant-death move that triggered on them... In essence, they lose all their life, and become eliminated." Richard continued the reasoning. "Of course... Red Heat and Green Archer planned for all of this to happen, so that they could at least bring down everyone with them."

"But why? Why would they eliminate themselves with two other competitors, instead of striving to survive to the best of their abilities?" Elma asked, desperate to know the answer, so that she could understand what was going on.

"Because they're idols..." Sanae stated. "And as idols, they are meant to put up brilliant performances. What better way to perform in a tournament like this, than to ensure their defeat will bring down others with them, in a single song? And without any Pokemon to switch between, the move is guaranteed to have an effect."

"It doesn't matter. If they can go out with a bang, so can we." Zan responded back.

"Now there's a fiery spirit I was looking for." Red Heat stated with a respectful tone, smiling. "Come on. Let's give them the best minute of their lives!"

"So this was it...what he wanted from the start." Zan said to herself, raising her spear, before she muttered to herself. "They never cared about winning...all they wanted...was to make the audience smile."

"Go, Zap Cannon!" Zan ordered, as Jolteon fired off a surge of lightning towards Red Heat.

"Fire Blast!" Red Heat said as Flareon unleashed its move, firing off a large fireball that aimed to counter Jolteon's move.

"Flamethrower!" Shanoa called out, as a stream of fire shot forth towards Red Heat as well.

The three attacks collided in a huge explosion, thanks to the power put into each attack. As the smoke and dust subsided, Zan and Shanoa were still standing, and Red Heat was on the ground, smiling without any consciousness, and all of their Pokemon were still standing for the time being.

"I'm sorry, Franny. But… It's looks like it's over for us. The rest is...up to you." Zan smiled grimly, before the three pokemon fainted, and the three vanished.

"Zan Partizanne...Shanoa...and Red Heat...have been eliminated...in a blaze of epic glory!" Magenta Voice shouted with a awe-struck tone, as the audience went crazy and chanted their names. "Oh...and it looks like we're about to have our next elimination. Let's have a look."

The feed then moved to another part of Traverse Town, showing Incineroar tossing around Rhydon with ease.

"Yeah! Keep it up, buddy!" Indigo Zap called, as Incineroar kept on beating down on the other Pokemon.

"What the heck? This isn't a wrestling ring, it's a fight!" Eijiro blurted out in shock, watching his link get tossed about like a rag doll.

"Oh no worries. I'm about to finish this. Go! Darkest Lariat!" Indigo stated, as it unleashed its signature move on Rhydon, taking it out and eliminating Eijiro in a flash of light.

"Eijiro Kirishima has been eliminated." Magenta Voice announced the elimination.

"Whoo! Alright, anyone else wanna scrap with my champ here?" Indigo challenged with a prideful tone.

"Here comes a new challenger!" A voice responded back, as Tsumugi appeared, with her Butterfree floating beside her.

"So, it's you, Tsumugi." Indigo stated.. "You're pretty brave to step in the ring with the champ."

"Rar!" Incineroar roared, as it posed for the crowd, which roared back with excitement.

"Well, I just happened to have a shining star, too." Tsumugi responded back with a confident tone, as her Cosplay Pikachu came in her Pikachu Libre costume.

"Looks like it's a battle between wrestlers here!" Rotomdex chimed in. "On the red corner, we have Incineroar, the Heel Pokemon! A Fire and Dark type, and Litten's final evolved form. Incineroar is capable of shooting fire from its midsection. A circle of fire wraps around its hips like a belt. When its fighting spirit is set alight, the flames around its waist become especially intense. On the blue corner, we have Cosplay Pikachu. This Pikachu may not be so different to any other Pikachu female, but she can make her battles quite thrilling and interesting to watch, with the various costumes that change up her moveset! And with her, is Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon. Butterfree is the evolved form of Metapod. The scales covering its wings help it to shed water, and its love of flower nectar draws it to seek out flowers, even if they don't have much pollen. In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed to release highly toxic dust into the air. And its wings are protected by rain-repellent dust. As a result, this Pokemon can fly about even in rain."

"Okay...let's do it then. Incineroar, let's start out with Darkest Lariat!" Indigo said, as Incineroar went spinning towards Pikachu Libre, with its claws out to bash the smaller Pokemon.

"Butterfree, Stun Spore!" Tsumugi commanded.

Incineroar was quickly stopped in its tracks as soon as the spores hit its body.

"No! Hang in there bud!" Indigo shouted, fearful of what might happen next.

"A little late for that. Alright, Pikachu. Finish it off with Flying Press!" Tsumugi ordered, as Pikachu Libre smashed right into Incineroar, knocking it back and dealing considerable damage.

"Wow...you really planned this out. I was hoping to hold this for later...but I guess I gotta use it now. My game changer!" Indigo said showing her Z-ring. "Let's go!"

Indigo then touched her Z-Ring, activating it, as a wrestling ring appeared, with all three Pokemon on it. Incineroar tossed Butterfree and Pikachu across the ring as it started beating them skyward.

"He takes the stage in a ferocious approach...his power beyond anything one can imagine! Now watch...as he claims victory for all! MAX...MALICIOUS...MOONSAULT!" Indigo roared with spirit Incineroar went head down, as he pinned both of Tsumugi's Pokemon under him, as a fiery explosion went off upon landing back on the battlefield, right on top of Tsumugi, as the explosion sent both of her Pokemon flying, but not defeated.

"Wow...now that was something. Tsumugi took a major hit...but she's still barely hanging on." Magenta Voice spoke with awe, as the explosion cleared away to show a severely hurt Tsumugi, as she was panting.

"Ha... Ha... That was impressive. I honestly didn't think we'd survive that." Tsumugi huffed tiredly.

"Guess that wasn't enough. No matter...I still got energy to spare. Just one attack is all I need. Let's go Incineroar! Let's send em flying with one last Darkest Lariat!" Indigo called out, as Incineroar went spinning towards them once more.

"Sorry...but it's over for you. You seem to forget...about Pikachu Libre's move. She never got to use it." Tsumugi smirked back, as she pointed up as they saw Pikachu Libre in the air.

"What the? No way!" Indigo exclaimed with disbelief.

"Now, bring it home!" Tsumugi cheered her partner Pokemon on.

"Pika….!" Pikachu Libre shouted as she collided with Incineroar, taking it out as Indigo vanished.

"Indigo Zap has been eliminated." Magenta Voice called out. "What a comeback there!"

"Phew… We managed to pull it off." Tsumugi stated, wiping some sweat off her brow, before looking at her gauge. "That Malicious Moonsault took a lot out of us. I doubt we'll be able to last another battle. But there's still more to come. Let's keep going until the end."

"Alrighty! So far for eliminations, we've had 6 eliminated. 2 more till the next stage change." Magenta Voice stated.

"Hahahaha!" they heard laughter, as the camera turned to show Wiccana approaching Tsumugi. "Just one touch...and I'll be one step closer to him."

"That's just outright creepy..." Sanae remarked with a dull tone. "At least Yuno Gasai was at least making her obsession more subtle."

"Are you stalking him or something?" Tsumugi asked, as she turned towards Wiccana. "I think he's already made it clear. He wants nothing to do with you."

"No...he wants me, he just doesn't know it. But once I separate your spirit from your body...I'll be one more step towards him." Wiccana argued back, with a eerie smile on her face.

"Ugh...look...I really didn't wanna do this cause you're a girl and all. But...you've really left me with no choice." Jexi stated, as he immediately rushed towards Wiccana from outside the camera's view. "Ultimate Color...Fist!"

Jexi then punched Wiccana in the face, with a fist engulfed by a colourful aura, sending her flying, and eliminating her. When they saw that, both Richard and Gus cringed visibly, as the attack was quite powerful, especially when it was aimed right into one's face.

"Wiccana...has been quickly eliminated and...rejected I guess?" Magenta Voice spoke with a awkward tone.

"Harsh way to reject someone." Hope commented, as he walked into view as well. "But she had it coming."

"Yeah...I really didn't wanna have to do that. None of you guys better bring this up in the future." Jexi stated with a serious tone.

"Even though it was on live?" Tsumugi asked, pointing at the camera.

"Wha...Oh….right. It's a live broadcast." Jexi stated with shock, before he then realised what Tsumugi meant, as he clutched his face with both of his hands in pure embarrassment, groaning a bit. "I gotta find someone else to eliminate fast so people will forget that."

Richard merely smirked evilly at that. "Oh, trust me." Richard stated to himself. "This is going to bring up a pretty good reaction, if we meet."

"What are you muttering, Richard?" Gus asked.

"Oh, nothing~" Richard spoke in a sweetly innocent tone.

"Do me, then. With my gauge as low as it is, I'm not going to last much longer anyway." Tsumugi suggested, as she walked towards Jexi.

"Are you sure? What about making it to the finals?" Jexi asked, with a concerned tone.

"There will be other chances. Knowing David's competitive nature, they'll see me again somewhere else, I just know it." Tsumugi smiled back.

"Alright then. I'll go easy then. Eevee, Double Edge!" Jexi stated, as Eevee charged into Pikachu Libre, as Jexi's gauge took a small recoil before Tsumugi vanished.

"Tsumugi Shirogane has been eliminated." Magenta Voice stated. "And that makes eight. Which means...time to change up the stage! And next up is….oh wow! It's New World! The brand new world and home for all the Enhanced, created by the Neo Dimensional Heroes own, Sam! As for where, our competitors will be fighting on the newly established Aquarios, the city floating in the sea!"

The stage was soon shifted as the competitors now stood on a large island like city that seemed to float on the water.

"With only 32 competitors left, this next stage could be so red hot, the sea beneath their feet might come to a boil!" Magenta Voice exclaimed. "What matches will we see on the island city that floats on water? Guess we'll see...right after the break."

The screen then changed into the standby screen, as Richard seemed to be intrigued by what he heard before.

"Enhanced?" Richard asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Erika, do you have a clue for what that term means?"

"Of course." Erika stated. "The Enhanced are basically people who have been bestowed various powers, from an unknown source. No two Enhanced share the same powers, although they may possess several powers at once. An example among the competitors would be Simon Neptune, who we have seen before. He has the power of the Umbra Witch, Bayonetta, and thus, he is able to use Umbran Witch Arts fluidly, and use summons from the Inferno."

"Wait, so basically, every single one of these Enhanced are basically people with the powers of a hero, even several of them at once!?" Richard squawked, as he wasn't taking this information quite well.

"...That's the best I have. Not much has been disclosed about the origin." Erika responded back.

'_Thank god Erika's a commoner in this universe... I have to rely a bit more on her for things._' Richard thought. '_But these Enhanced... The way that the people talk about it, it makes it seem like they're a race on their own... God... All of them... with similar powers to most of the heroes among the fandoms... If they've got bullshit powers, then if they come in my way... Things aren't going to be so easy to deal with...'_


	8. Chapter 8

Unmei Force Gaiden: Spectators of PLT Finals

Chapter 8: Battle on Aquarios

* * *

The break soon ended, as the footage begun again, as it showed Scott and Ramona conversing with each other.

"I can't believe we're in the Top 32!" Scott exclaimed with a excited tone. "Can you imagine it? Us, winning?"

"Yep. I'm pretty sure a lot of people didn't expect us to make it this far." Ramona responded back.

"You better be careful though Ramona. Remember, your life gauge is almost out. One more hard hit like back in Bubblaine and you're done." Scott warned his partner.

"I know, but I'm not going to let that bother me. We just need to be careful who we face from now on." Ramona answered back with a nod.

"Oh it's far too late for that." A voice said, as both of them turned and saw Sugarcoat with Medicham near them.

"Sugarcoat?" Ramona asked.

"Yeah… it's me." Sugarcoat answered back. "Nothing personal but...just taking advantage of this. Medicham...Force Palm!"

Medicham then ran at them, and hit Nidoking with a Force Palm that sent it back.

"She's not pulling any punches." Scott stated with a concerned tone.

"And neither should we. Go, Mud Shot!" Ramona ordered, as Nidoqueen immediately used the move.

"Detect!" Sugarcoat called out, as Medicham avoided the attack with little ease.

"Got you right we want you. Now, Brick Break!" Scott cried, landing the hit on Medicham.

"Hmm...not bad. But how about this." She stated, before holding up a glowing spherical keystone.

"Is that... A Mega Stone!?" Sanae exclaimed. "Judging by how it looks, it has to be the respective Mega Stone for her Pokemon!"

"Oh that's not good." Scott muttered with fear of what's coming.

"Scott… Run." Ramona stated.

"What? Do you realize what you're saying?" Scott asked with a shocked tone.

"I know. But she can only use it on one of us, so I'm letting her take me instead." Ramona responded back with a serious tone.

"Ramona…" Scott trailed off, as his voice seemed to be quite concerned.

"Scott, listen to me. You can win this. I know you can." Ramona assured Scott.

"That's impossible. I'm not as strong as the rest of these guys are. I'm the weakest of our group, probably one of the weakest here. What chance do I have?" Scott responded back with a conflicted expression.

"A better chance than you think. Promise me that...you'll win this for the both of us." Ramona stated in response.

"I… I promise. I won't let you or anyone else down. I'll win this no matter what!" Scott stated, as he mustered up his courage to fight on.

"That's what I like to hear. Now go!" Ramona smiled, as Scott left before the Mega Stone could finish activating.

"Beyond Evolution! Mega Evolve!" Sugarcoat chanted, as Medicham was surrounded by a dome of energy, before it shattered, showing it with strange ribbons flowing from behind it. "Now...finish this with Hi Jump Kick!"

Medicham then charged as Nidoqueen, delivering a powerful kick as it and Ramona vanished.

"Ramona Flowers has been eliminated." Magenta Voice declared. "And with that touching display we go right back to the battles as we see Hope is trying his own luck at trying and locate Volt."

"And before we continue, some trivia for Medicham. Medicham, the Meditate Pokemon. Medicham is able to harness psychic powers through yoga. Being at one with nature, it can make itself vanish completely. It is said that through meditation, Medicham heightens energy inside its body and sharpens its sixth sense. With the Medichamite, it can evolve into Mega Medicham." Rotomdex added.

Elma seemed to be sad that Ramona was eliminated, as she was doing quite well, even when she was on the edge of elimination for a few rounds.

"Don't worry, Elma." Erika comforted Elma with a smile. "At least Scott is still in, and I'm sure that he will make it to the top, if not actually come out as a winner."

"That might be true... I can't lose hope about Ramona being eliminated. Thank you very much, Erika..." Elma smiled warmly, at Erika's encouraging words.

"Not a problem. You did choose both of them to be the winners, after all." Erika responded back.

The feed then changed to where Hope was, as he was looking around for Volt.

"Okay…. Gotta find Volt. I know this tournaments all for fun, but I can't let Azura 's sacrifice to have me stay in the battle royale go to waste." Hope stated with a determined tone.

"Then your efforts are for naught." A voice answered back, as Hope jumped out of the way, when a Charge Beam just grazed him. He then saw Charge, who was the source of the voice, there with Luxray. "Boy, hunting for just one opponent is not a smart way to win this."

"Argh, you're right… everyone's an opponent here." Hope growled to himself. "So I guess you're going to try and take me out next?"

"The most powerful individuals in this tournament...have been predicted by me. They are you, David, Night, Jexi, Volt, Spectra and Simon. Therefore...it's a smart tactic to take out one or two of you hear before the final round can be reached." Charge responded back.

"Well, I'm not gonna go out here! I wanna fight Jexi, David and Simon in the final round, and I'm sure they want the same thing! So I'm not gonna lose until then!" Hope shouted back with spirit in his voice.

"Not going down easy huh? That's fine. I wouldn't want it that way. Luxray...Electric Terrain!" Charge called out, as the area become charged with electricity, bouncing around everywhere in sparks and bolts.

"Great." Hope muttered to himself with a annoyed tone. "This powers up electric type moves. One hit from this, and I'm out."

"Luxray….Charge Beam!" Charge cried out, as Luxray unleashed a powered up Charge Beam at Hope, who ran from it and hid inside a nearby building

"Phew...I should be...gah!" Hope huffed, before he then moved aside, as the Charge Beam blasted right through the building, where he was.

"Sorry youngster but hiding is useless against me." Charge replied back, as Luxray charged another Charge Beam, as it was locked onto Hope. "This is the end, young one."

"Yeah… For you. Bulldoze!" a voice called as Nidoking charged into Luxray, interrupting its charge and knocking it away.

"What?!" Charge asked.

Hope looked and saw Scott running up. "Scott! Thanks for the help!" He called out with relief.

"You've got a lot of nerve intruding on someone else's fight, lad." Charge growled back at Scott.

"Normally, I'd tell myself the same thing." Scott responded back with a serious expression. "But, Ramona sacrificed her chance at the Final 8 so that I could keep going. I can't let that be in vain. I'm fighting for the both of us now."

"I admire your courage boy. So in honor of that...I'll change my attention to you. Luxray...attack Nidoking with Crunch!" Charge spoke with respect, as Luxray leapt at Nidoking with fangs bared.

"Go ahead. Nothing's going to stop us now. Dynamic Punch!" Scott commanded.

Both attacks landed on one another, only with Luxray falling onto the ground, upon being hit with said punch, as it and Charge vanished.

"Charge has been eliminated." Magenta Voice announced. "Amazing! Scott has risked his place in order to assist Hope, letting our blue wonder go and look for Volt. Speaking of...we've recently found him having his own brawl against another tag team. Let's watch."

The footage then showed Volt facing Kaminari and Jiro, while Volt himself looked undamaged.

"Dangit! How is it were not able to land a hit on this guy?!" Kaminari cried with desperation in his voice.

"Pay attention you idiot! Every time we attack him, Volt's having Hoopa use his portals to negate them!" Jiro scolded Kaminari.

"I've had enough of you." Volt stated with a unamused tone, as a portal appeared under Jiro, and she fell through it and into the stands.

"Kyouka Jiro has been eliminated." Magenta Voice stated.

"Jiro!" Kaminari cried, before one appeared under him, and he soon joined Jiro.

"Denki Kaminari has also been eliminated." Magenta Voice added, with a slightly surprised tone. "Two eliminations in a short time. Volt isn't messing around here."

"These weak fighters. I've only come to face with the leaders of the Hero Alliance. Be it not all of them. And if I have to cull the weaklings to get to them, so be it." Volt muttered to himself, as he continued onward.

"Volt!" Hope called, as he ran up with Lunala flying right behind him. "There you are!"

"Oh...it's just you." Volt said.

"Just me?" Hope asked with a offended tone.

"Look, I'll just say this. You are just going to get yourself eliminated going against me." Volt warned Hope.

"I know that a fight with you is suicide. And I'm the only one from my team left in this competition, but…." Hope clenched his fist. "I want to go all the way to the end. Not just to fight Jexi, David and Simon who are waiting for me, but to also carry my teammates' wills with me. Including a friend who sacrificed herself to keep me alive from your attack."

"Hoopapapa! He's really got a death wish doesn't he?" Hoopa asked, laughing.

"He does...so I will give him his last rites. Hoopa! Burst!" Volt responded back, as he entered Burst with Hoopa.

"You can try all you want to eliminate me, but I'm not going down…. Not until I face them in the finals!" Hope roared, as he readied himself for battle.

"Let's start with a simple tactic! Hyperspace Hole!" Volt shouted, as a ring appeared under Hope.

Hope dodged out of the way, before he could be sucked in. Volt created more portals as Hope evaded, then jumped into the air and hitched a ride on Lunala.

"Lunala, use Cosmic Power!" Hope called as Lunala used the energy from its body to power up its defence. "Now use Shadow Ball!"

Lunala fired its ghost type move which hit Volt directly, knocking him back slightly.

"Not bad, but you forget Hoopa is part Ghost as well." Volt responded back. "I'm not going to fall to weak attacks like that! Psybeam!"

Volt then fired a beam of psychic energy at Lunala. "Lunala, dodge it!" Hope said as he leapt off of her as Lunala evaded. He then dived down as he went for a punch. "Spectral Shadow Storm!"

He then blasted Volt with rapid punches infused with darkness, as they knocked him down on the ground for a moment

"Argh!" Volt grunted, as he got up slowly.

"But Hoopa's vulnerable to Dark-type attacks. I'm not some idiot, Volt!" Hope retorted back to Volt's earlier statement.

"When I used this the first time, David and Ace could barely keep me back. And that was at base form." Volt responded back "I wanted to wait until we were further in...but...at least against you...it'll mean something. Hoopa...Unbound Burst!"

His appearance changed once more resembling more of Hoopa's Unbound form.

"Whoa…" Hope muttered with awe at Volt's transformation.

"This is the end… while I can only make two rings at a time as Hoopa Burst Base, as Hoopa Unbound...my range is infinite!" Volt stated, as multiple rings appeared. "Hyperspace...FURY!"

He then rapidly punched at Hope and Lunala with multiple arms.

"This isn't good... If Hope takes this all on directly, he might actually go out this early...!" Gus stated, fearing about Hope's diminishing life bar.

Volt then paused, as exhaustion caught up to him, and Hope and Lunala fell to the ground, weakened from the potent attacks before.

"Haaaa….haaaa." Volt panted, as Hope and Lunala lied on the ground, and he reverted. "I forget after using that, I can't use Burst again till I recover my energy. At least I can hide out until I can use it again."

"You aren't...getting off...that easy." Hope panted, as he got up.

"What? He...he managed to hold on to a single hit point?!" Volt blurted out with shock.

"I'm...pretty hard to kill." Hope smirked weakly, before charging with a fist glowing blue. "Azure God's….LAST STAND!"

He then rushed forward, landing a direct hit, blasting Volt with a powerful punch that wiped out his life gauge.

"So much power…" Volt muttered, as he fell to his knees. "Maybe I underestimated you all along...No...maybe...I just wasn't strong enough."

Volt then vanished away, as did the tired Hoopa.

"Volt Luster...has been eliminated!" Magenta Voice stated, with a shocked tone, unable to believe what just happened.

"Well... There goes one of the powerhouses." Richard stated with a amused tone. "Not that it matters. The final round is where the best of the best in this group of competitors will duke it out with nothing held back."

"For someone who is borrowing off Yukari's way of using portals..." Reimu stated. "He's both strong and weak in several different ways. Overall, he's pretty strong, especially when he pulled off that move of his, which he called... Hyperspace Fury, if I remember?"

"Yeah, that was it..." Sanae responded back. "Damn, it's pretty strong when a Burst User actually performs it on someone... It almost wiped Hope's bar to zero."

Sanae referred to Hope's life bar, which was completely red, with only a small silver remaining on it.

"Welp, Gus. Better start praying that Hope can do a one-hit wonder act, because he's not going to survive long if he runs into another encounter." Richard told Gus with a sympathetic look on his face.

"It's fine... He did well to make it this far at least." Gus admitted. "I'm not particularly affected whether he makes it or not to the final rounds, but only if he did his best to win and survive well."

"But that's impossible! No one's been able to beat him in that state, much less survive Hyperspace Fury!" Mylene cried, as she rushed into the scene. "How…. did he...that boy."

She then stared down at Hope with a wrathful look in her eyes, as she rushed at him. "I won't….let this stand!" She cried.

"Surprise! Blizzard!" A voice said as Articuno blew a chilly wind, which stopped Mylene in her tracks.

"What?! Argh!" Mylene yelped, as she was blasted by the attack "How dare you, ice mage! Mimikyu! Time to fight!"

Mimikyu moved in front, as Mylene glared at Francisca with a hateful look in her eyes.

"We got this, Articuno." Francisca assured her partner, who let out a bird-cry back.

"And we got another of the bird Legendaries here." Rotomdex stated. "Articuno, the Freeze Pokemon. This Legendary Pokemon, with wings like thin sheets of ice, is believed to possess the ability to freeze water vapor and create snow. It lives deep within mountain ranges, and is said to be able to fly by gracefully waving its tail."

"Mimikyu...Play Rough!" Mylene ordered, as Mimikyu jumped at Articuno and humorously beat at it, but not doing too much damage to it

"Now, Ice Shard!" Francisca called out, as Articuno launched crystals at Mimikyu, who was knocked off.

"Sorry but you fail!" Mylene cried, as Mimikyu took the hit, and its head tipped over from the damage. "You only broke its disguise!"

Did you really think I wouldn't know? This was just what I was hoping for! Blizzard!" Francisca called.

"Mimikyu! Go and...what…" Mylene shouted, before she was interrupted when the Blizzard went past Mimikyu and at her, striking her at full force. "Ahhh!"

She was then knocked back, before her life gauge depleted, and she was eliminated with her Mimikyu.

"Mylene has been eliminated." Magenta Voice stated. "And with that...the Wanderers have been defeated. And once again, for the audience, another battle between friends has arisen! David Ishihara vs Queen Sectonia of Floralia! Who will prevail!? The ice-blue Sapphire God, or the dazzling Lavender God!?"

"Sapphire God? Lavender God?" Richard responded back. "I might be considering then as titles... But I have a feeling that its something more... Like its a form they transform into with certain circumstances."

The footage then moves over to where David and Sectonia stood off against each other, with Kyogre and Groudon watching over their partners.

"Groudon's here? Good!" Rotomdex chimed in. "Groudon, the Continent Pokemon. Groudon has long been described in mythology as the Pokemon that raised lands and expanded continents. This Pokemon took to sleep after a cataclysmic battle with Kyogre. It sleeps in magma underground and is said to make volcanoes erupt on awakening, and it represents the land, as to Kyogre's sea motif. So they are basically rivals in nature."

"When I think about it, Sectonia. You were my very first comrade in all of this. We've been together ever since." David recalled.

"It's because of the strong bond we've had ever since we first met. You saved me from the nightmares that have been haunting me, and I haven't been able to repay you ever since then." Sectonia responded back with gratitude in her voice.

"That time will come, Sectonia. After all, no one knows what the future holds." David responded, as Groudon and Kyogre roared, addressing each other as legendary rivals. When David saw this, he couldn't help but smile. "Heh. I guess they can't hold it in anymore."

Sectonia nods and draws her blade. "There's something I've been curious about. I never actually fought you as myself before." She admitted.

"That's right. All those times, you were either possessed or in the case of the Floralia redux, had a bit of a relapse. I'm been wanting to see how you fare against me as yourself." David answered back.

"You sure this is what you want? Even if you do win against me, you won't be able to last much longer if too much damage is dealt." Sectonia asked in confirmation.

"I'm not the type of competitor that just skates by and makes a last-minute entry just to hog the glory for myself. I'm the type that believes that victory must be earned, and fight my way to the top." David said, as he nodded.

"And I love you for it. I honestly wouldn't want you any other way." Sectonia gently smiled back, as she replied to that, as she drew her rapiers to fight. "So, you ready?"

"Yeah… I am. Let's go!" David shouted, as he drew his blade as well, and both of them charged at each other.

"Luminant Scythe!" Sectonia called, as flashes of light circle around David before hitting him.

"Freeze Lancer!" David cried as he shoots crystals at Sectonia before charging at her.

"Gotcha." Sectonia stated with a prideful tone, as she dealt a counter-attack of multiple thrusts at David, before charging back at him.

"Frigid Coffin!" David called as icicles form around Sectonia, trapping her within the formation. Afterward, a large ice shard appears in the sky and launches itself at an angle into Sectonia, while he activated his Sapphire God mode, as shown by his body being clad by godly armour and ice-blue aura. In response, Sectonia soon activates Lavender God Mode as well, as a lavender aura of lightning formed around her, before dealing quick strikes at David.

"Arctic Style: Ice Fangs!" David shouted, as his fist formed an icy panther's head that bit into Sectonia, as she immediately broke it with several swings, before countering back at David with her blades.

The two continued their bout as the entire battlefield was lit in a cascade of ice and lightning. Before long, the two of them were in their second states, as their armours grew more dazzling and powerful, and their auras soon shook and affected the atmosphere around them, as ice and lightning permeated the surroundings around them.

"Holy shit..." Richard stated with awe, watching as the two competitors became more and more like forces of nature clashing with one another. "This is just crazy... I know that they're powerful, but I never thought that they're this powerful..."

"A good learning experience this is." Gus stated with a casual tone, before turning to Richard. "Good thing that we didn't manage to antagonise them much, right?"

"Yeah..." Richard stated, as his mind wasn't entirely on the conversation. "I guess..."

"They're quite powerful... I wonder how Letty would fare against David in a upfront full-on battle? Of course, under the Spell-Card Rules." Sanae remarked.

"I really doubt that he would be able to understand how to work with the Spell Card Rules, let alone be able to fight effectively under them." Reimu stated her suspicions. "Still... That raw power is going to be one hell of a fight to resist against, in all honesty."

"Whew… This is something else. No one has ever pushed me this far before." David commented on the ongoing battle.

"It was all because of you that all of this was even possible. Your strength inspired me to keep fighting what I believed in, even in the darkest of times. And now, I'm going to put everything into one last attack!" Sectonia responded back, as she starts charging up energy.

"I wouldn't want this to end any other way." David said as, two energy rifles appeared in his hands, and he starts charging them up. "Sapphire God's…

"Lavender God's…"

"Judgment Blaster!"

"Final Flash!"

Both of the powerful fighters unleashed their attacks at the same time, as they both fired off beams of great magnitude, as they clashed against each other into a dead-lock, both of them pouring more and more power into their attacks.

"Break through… Full Power!" David cried, with a roar, as his beam quickly overwhelmed Sectonia's, causing her to vanish in the blast.

"And in the end of that epic and amazing battle….Sectonia has been eliminated!" Magenta Voice cried out. "And going back to the battle at hand...we may see the final elimination of the stage.

The next footage showed Mina and Sliggoo dodging weather balls launched by Weather Girl and Castform.

"Ah! Why does this keep happening?" Mina cried with fear, as Sliggoo kept trying to counter, which Weather Girl and Castform dodged.

"Let's wash them out! Rain!" Weather Girl called out, as the skies started to darken and it began to rain down on the city, burning into Sliggoo's gooey body.

"Oh...looks like this is the end. We had a good run." Mina stated with a defeated tone. However, Sliggoo, on the other hand stood its ground as it let out a cry as it started glowing again.

"What...is it...evolving again?" Weather Girl asked, before standing in Sliggoo's place was a large slimy looking humanoid dragon, that let out a loud roar.

"Bzzt! Goodra, the Dragon Pokemon and the evolved form of Sliggoo! A Dragon Type! It's very friendly toward people. If you grow close to it, Goodra will hug you with its sticky, slime-covered body. Don't get mad." Rotomdex added.

"But… but how?! I was sure that rainstorm would wash you out!" Weather Girl exclaimed with disbelief. "Wait...the rain...it allowed it to evolve?"

"Yeah...it did allow my buddy to grow. Now we're gonna send you packing! Goodra...send her flying with your new move! Aqua Tail!" Mina stated, as her will to fight was rekindled by the miracle, as water coated Goodra's tail. It swung the tail, knocking it right into Castform and Weather Girl, sending the two flying far away into the stands.

"Weather Girl has been eliminated. And that makes...our lucky eight. Time to change things up yet again! And the next stage is...Killer Instinct!" Magenta Voice declared.

The feed then changed to where the arena was a strange mashup of all of the Killer Instinct stages.

"Whoa, what?!" Hope asked.

"With this new stage, anything can happen. And so… the battle continues!" Magenta Voice stated. "See you soon, viewers!"

The standby screen appeared, as Sanae was left speechless.

"Killer Instinct... They actually have a world based onto it!?" Sanae responded back. "Well... I guess that the series was a good retro classic, especially with its reboots and remakes."

"Any clue, Sanae? I run a blank when it comes to dealing with this world." Richard asked her.

"Well, all I can tell is that this stage is formed from every single location in the game, but I don't know which one though." Sanae stated back. "All I know is that the hazards in each part is something to look out for."

"In other words, it's just like any other battlefield, except its hazard-filled to make things harder for the competitors?" Richard answered back.

"Maybe?" Erika questioned back.

Richard only sighed, as he slumped back into the chair. "Well, at least our commentator is nice enough to show the good fights that are what we're going to be watching anyway."


	9. Chapter 9

Unmei Force Gaiden: Spectators of PLT Finals

Chapter 9: Killer Instinct: Royale Edition

* * *

The footage then continued again, as Magenta Voice prepared to address the audience and viewers.

"And welcome back, ladies and gentlemen to the finals of the Perfect Link Tournament! We've just changed to the strange and bizarre Killer Instinct stage and with 24 competitors left, it's gonna be amazing!" Magenta Voice stated. "With Jonah Ginova and David Ishihara suffering a lot of damage last round, they are prime targets for elimination, and everyone else seems to have caught on! David is skilfully evading his pursuers, but Hope isn't doing so good. He hasn't fully recovered from that beating Volt gave him and is trying to recover at Shipwreck Shore! I hope he's got a fresh pair of pants on, because real or virtual, those ghosts will scare anyone!"

Hope staggered across the grim green coastline, carrying Lunala on his back as the waves crashed against the rocks and wrecked wood of ships, as he seemed to be pained from his previous battle.

"This is bad…. I gotta figure out a way to heal myself and Lunala before I get bounced. I'm out in the open like this." Hope said as Lunala softly screeched, in a sad tone. "I know girl. Hang tight, I'll get you healed up with a Max potion in no time."

"Too bad you're about to be eliminated." A voice replied, as Hope saw the butterfly Insectman Pollen standing before him, with Vivillion "You and Ishihara are on your last legs...so me and another have decided to take advantage of this."

"And that's Vivillion, with Pollen right now." Rotomdex interrupted. "Vivillon, the Scale Pokemon. Vivillon are skillfully able to find a source of water. It has been said that you'll find a spring if you follow one of them. Vivillon with many different patterns are found all over the world. These patterns are affected by the climate of their habitat."

"Damn… not now." Hope cursed under his breath.

"How about you do it yourself!" A voice retorted, as a black and red comet crashed down onto Pollen, knocking her away, as it was revealed to be Simon.

"Simon! What are you…" Hope cried out loud.

"We'll talk later, right now you need to find a safe place, go!" Simon quickly answered back, before grabbing Pollen's leg and spinning her around for a while, before sending her flying.

"You realize tossing me is useless right?" She asked back, as she immediately used her insectile wings to steady herself in the air.

"That's why I took the liberty of doing this. Ruin." Simon smirked, trapping Pollen in an orb of darkness, as it brought her down to the ground, and keeping her confined in it.

"Thanks Simon! Guess this makes us even!" Hope thanked back, running and taking cover behind the shipwreck. "I'll leave that bee to you!"

"I'm a butterfly, you idiot! However...Simon shouldn't be worrying about you...he should be more worried about himself. Seeing as how he left his link open. Vivillon! Infestation!" She shouted, as bugs started to cover Absol.

"Cheshire, Sizzly Slide!" Simon ordered, as Cheshire turned into a fireball and rammed Vivillon, knocking it out of its focus on Absol, as the bug swarm dissipated around it.

"Vivillion!" Pollen cried, before glaring at Simon. "You...how dare you!"

She then flapped her wings up high, as they started to scatter some sort of pollen into the air.

"Huh? What is that stuff?" Hope wondered, before smelling the air a bit, as he could feel the poison hurting his body. "Ah! Simon! Cover your mouth! That stuff's poisonous!"

"Absol, Rain Dance!" Simon called out, before immediately covering his mouth, and Absol danced, causing it to rain and dispel the cloud of pollen harmlessly, and dropping Pollen onto the ground, her wings useless from the rain.

"Ah...I see it clearly now. You're on your last legs too, aren't you, Simon Neptune?" Pollen stated. "Casting all of these powerful spells, not using your partners much...it must take a toll on ones energy."

"Is that what you think?" Simon asked back with a cocky tone, as his left eye glinted red for a moment.

"The Left Eye of Darkness!? How did he-" Sanae was about to cry out, before she recalled what Erika stated about Enhanced before, using Simon as the example. "Oh right, expy of Bayonetta. He did have a chance of inheriting the Left Eye of Darkness to fuel his Umbran powers."

"Th-The Left Eye of Darkness?!" Pollen exclaimed with shock. "I knew it...He is…"

"Hmm?" Simon muttered, as he watched Pollen began to grow frantic.

"If what I think is true...then there is no room for negotiation...I need to get rid of you here and now!" She cried, as she charged at Simon without any care for herself.

"Sorry, but as long as my friend is in danger, I'm not leaving." Simon responded back, as he glowed a purple aura and got into a fighting stance. "Let's rock, baby!"

"Don't act like you're anyone else!" Pollen roared back. "Your rain's wet down my wings. I can't fly till they dry. So...I'll fight with just my link!" she said as Vivillon appeared before her. "I will never...let you be a destroyer!"

"What is she talking about?" Simon asked himself gently.

"Vivillon….use Hurricane!" Pollen shouted, as Vivillon whipped up a powerful hurricane.

"Tetsuzanko!" Simon called out, causing it to bounce back at them. "Absol, Night Slash! And Cheshire, Sizzly Slide once more!"

"This...boy...he's a complete monster." Pollen groaned, as the attacks hit her and Vivillon, and they vanished, due to the depletion of their life-bar.

"Pollen has been eliminated." Magenta Voice declared.

"Hope, you okay?" Simon asked walking over to him, as Hope walked out from out of the wreck.

"I'm good, just trying to heal Lunala up. Hey...so…." Hope responded, before a dark sphere hit Lunala, knocking the lunar Pokemon off Hope's back.

"What?!" Both blurted out at the same time, before looking in the direction of the shot as Night stood there.

"Night Dark." Simon growled furiously.

"Great, this is the last thing I need…" Hope groaned, covering his eyes. "So, I assume you're here to eliminate me too?"

"No...you and him are just in my way of the one I truly want to fight." Night responded back emotionlessly.

"The one you truly want to fight?" Hope repeated.

"Yes… you know him. The one who fought against my brother, Albarion." Night replied back.

"She's trying to get to Jexi." Hope realised, with wide eyes.

"Because of that event...my brother has gone off and not returned since. The only possible reason is that you all have done something to him. I cannot stand by and let you roam free. Once you, Simon and David are gone...I will fight Jexi and learn...just why my brother left." Night stated with a determined look in her eyes.

"Simon, we need to go. I can't get eliminated now." Hope warned Simon, as he picked up the asleep Lunala onto his back again. "And we sure don't wanna fight her as I am right now."

"Right." Simon stated, opening a portal underneath them as they vanished, moving to another area.

"Too bad...that will not help. The attack Lunala was hit with...was Dark Void. With my curse...I can track anyone who sleeps." Night stated to herself, as she sensed out Lunala with her powers.. "Ah….there."

She then vanished into darkness, and the camera moved to where Hope and Simon were, as before reappearing from the shadows where Simon and Hope appeared at.

"What? How...how did she find us so fast?" Hope said with a shocked tone.

"As long as Lunala sleeps...you will not lose me." Night stated in a grim tone.

"Lunala? Of course, she was hit with Dark Void! We need to wake her up so we can escape without her finding us!" Hope stated, realising that Night already planned something out for them.

"Escape...is no longer an option for you." Night said using Burst with Darkrai. "Nightmare World!"

With her signature move trigger, they became all surrounded in a dome of darkness.

"Once again, Night Dark uses Nightmare world!" Magenta Voice exclaimed. "And once again... we have no way to tell what is going on in there..."

"Fuck this." Richard stated with a annoyed tone. "This is just screwing with me too much there."

"Wait, what are you planning to do, Richard?" Gus asked Richard, as the latter stood up.

"Why, to head inside that thing, of course." Richard answered back. "I've got no problems, now that I can easily discern a location to get into. I want to see what the hell is going on in there, both in sound and sight."

"Wait, you're diving right into that dome of darkness alone!?" Sanae cried out with a shocked tone. "Didn't you remember what Night Dark's ability is, and that Nightmare World is a extension of her ability into terrifying levels of power!? And what about trying to stay out of matters here!?"

"I'm not scared of what Nightmare World has to offer." Richard retorted back. "And as long as I keep my signature hidden, nobody except anyone with ungodly detection skills will be able to tell if I was here in the first place. Although Night Dark might know I'm here, when the ability triggers onto me."

"Oh, no you aren't!" Reimu roared, as she immediately got up as well, turning to Richard, and walking towards him. "This isn't the time to commit whatever shenanigans you're planning now, Richard! Sit down and stop trying to make a mess of things."

"Sorry, but you ain't got what it takes to change my mind." Richard responded back, as he immediately conjured up the camouflage device and strapped it onto his waist, before opening up a sukima, prompting everyone to immediately rush to stop him.

"Stop him-" Gus cried, as he tried to grapple Richard's arm, only to be back-handed right in the face, causing him to stagger in the opposite direction.

"Sorry. I'll make sure to give you the summary of the events I will observe." Richard apologised, before he then leapt right into the sukima, and disappeared from the room.

When he came out in the other end, he found himself in a dark purple space, as Hope and Simon were fighting off Night, as neither of the three have detected him yet.

"Flock off!" Simon called, appearing in front of her and dealing a sword strike to her, only for it to be a fading illusion. "What!?"

"That won't work. Nightmare World...is a world of nightmares. I cannot be harmed while it's in effect. Unless you conquer your fears...neither of you can harm me." Night reminded them both.

"Our fears?" Hope asked before he scoffed. "You're wasting your time! I conquered my fears long ago, Night! Nothing scares me anymore, not my past, not spiders or snakes, nothing!"

"Are you certain there isn't anything that scares you?" Night warned him, as Hope immediately froze, with a look of fear on his face.

"The Ginova Mansion… it's on fire?" Hope asked.

"There are many types of fear boy. But there is one fear almost all share...and that fear...is loss." Night stated.

'_True... But some losses are far greater than some... Loss of legacy... Loss of loved ones... Loss of trust... Every single loss can lead to different fears._' Richard thought to himself.

"Hope, it's nothing but mind games, you know better than this, you've dealt with things far worse, believe me I've witnessed many things when I became an Enhanced, some of which were horrible, but it never stopped me from pushing forward, even if I have a worst fear or not I will face it head on." Simon responded back, seemingly unaffected by Night's attempt to intimidate them into fear.

"But...they...they might be inside!" Hope cried with horror, as he rushed into a certain space, before he looked around a imaginary place.

"You truly believe you can face anything? Even...this?" Night responded back, as she looked directly into his eyes, forcing him into his own illusion.

"..." Simon merely looked onwards, as he was unfazed.

"Impressive...but let's raise the intensity." Night stated, as she snapped her fingers, as there was the faint sound of explosions, death cries, and gushing blood from where Simon was.

"Maybe most of the Nephilim are gone, but their spirits live on within us, and as long as we live, their spirits will never fade." Simon stated, as he glared at Night with a steely gaze.

"All of them? Even...them?" Night asked again, as Richard could hear Simon's name being called out by some people.

"..." Simon stated, as his eyes didn't change much, although there is some melancholy in it, and he looked on. "Even if it did happen, I would preserve their memory till the day I die, and we will always be together no matter what."

Simon's left eye glowed red again, as if it was triggered by his unmoving spirit.

"You….you dare act cocky...and emotionless? You truly care nothing for them! You aren't even a rational being!" Night shouted with some anger in her voice, as the darkness inside the dome intensified and warped about as images of a young girl crying as an older woman approached an execution platform, which Simon and Richard could see "How can you say….you fear nothing?! Everyone...has...FEAR!"

"Because there is an emotion I will always have in my heart...love." Simon said.

Richard instinctively placed a hand on his heart, as he looked at the scene of the execution site, and closed his eyes slowly.

'_Love... Yes... It was the one emotion that I could never bring myself to truly forsake, no matter how far into my personal abyss I have fallen..._' Richard though to himself. '_But... if only... If only... I could have used that love I had for Byakuren... To save her from her own delusions of youkai supremacy..._'

Richard let a tear run down his cheek, as it landed on the ground with a gentle plop.

"Love...sorry to tell you this...but ever since that day…" She stated, as she slashed Simon across the back, knocking him down onto the ground, as her eyes were cold as ice. "I've lost the ability to even feel love."

"Then that just makes you unable to truly feel love. For without love…. You can't love your family." Hope stated with a pitying tone, as he approached Night in a azure-blue armour that covered his body, with a similarly coloured aura permeating from his surroundings. "Remember me?"

"Is this a joke?" She growled, dispelling the image with a wave of her hand, showing the real Hope, who was curled up on the ground, crying uncontrollably. "You tried to turn my own ability against me."

She then approached Hope, before finishing him with a downwards slash. "I must admit...I am impressed."

Night then dispelled Nightmare World, as the surroundings slowly returned back to normal.

'_I guess this is my cue to leave._' Richard thought, as he immediately hopped back through the sukima, before the dome of darkness dissipated completely.

"Whoa! In some strange way...Hope has been eliminated. And Simon has been cut to his critical zone? What the heck happened in there?" Magenta Voice exclaimed.

Richard then entered back into the room, as Reimu immediately lunged at him and pinned him onto the ground, with her holding both of his hands behind his back, and slapping a ofuda onto Richard's forehead that paralysed his legs and arms entirely.

"You got a lot of nerve coming right back here." Reimu spoke with a very annoyed tone. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't beat you into the ground for being a reckless bastard."

"Because of two reasons: One, I got what I wanted without causing trouble, and two, you're being too overdramatic with all of this. Nothing happened for all everyone else knows." Richard responded back. "So please, will you let me off? This is the only time I will try to screw up things."

"Fine, but this stays on your head." Reimu growled, before turning to Gus. "Gus, will you help me carry him back to his seat."

"Alright then." Gus responded back, as he lifted Richard up, and placed him back into his seat. "Man, Richard... That was stupid of you, to say the least."

"What can I say?" Richard stated with a casual smile. "I got what I wanted. Night tried to induce fear onto Simon and Hope, and she did managed to succeed onto Hope, which got him eliminated. However, that shit didn't work on Simon. Kid's got a heart of steel. Not as strong as mine, but still enough to resist the effects of fear. Oh, and he did manage to piss off Night, who seemed to be emotionless before."

"Simon Neptune...I hope you enjoyed this tournament...because...you just succeeded in making me an even more horrible emotion. Rage." Night stated with a threatening tone.. "Face me or forfeit...those are the only choices I'm giving you."

"See? What did I just tell you?" Richard added, when the statement was said, with a smug tone in his voice.

"Well, I choose...neither." Simon stated, as it was revealed to be a dummy.

"No...you won't pull that again." She replied back, as a wave of darkness spread out dispelling the illusion.

"Behind you." Simon said, before grabbing her, performing a suplex and sending her flying with a devastating magic infused roundhouse kick.

"Are you...some kind of idiot?" She growled.

"What is this? Night...doesn't look injured at all?!" Magenta Voice said with a intrigued tone.

"No...I'm an Umbran Warlock." Simon responded back, before Night grabbed his arm, dropping the Mega Stone he was hiding.

"Don't think I didn't see you brandish it earlier. The keystone. You were going to attempt to use Burst with Absol while also using Mega Evolution." Night stated with a harsh tone. "I commend your actions to try and desperately stay in this...that sort of move would cost one their life if attempted."

"I can…" Simon tried to say, before she delivered a quick strike to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and reducing his life-bar to zero, as he faded away while falling onto his knees.

"A little advice...try to actually bond with your link to gain burst." Night told Simon, before he vanished.

"Simon...Neptune...has been eliminated!" Magenta Voice shouted. "Another of the strongest contenders has been eliminated What a...bizarre fight there. Now...let's turn it over to David who's...having a fight of his own." she said as

The feed changed to another area, where David was dodging Water Shurikens and strikes from Greninja and Scizor, with Hive commanding Scizor.

"I admit it… I didn't expect you of all people to show up, Sasuke." David stated with a intrigued tone, as Sasuke was watching from afar.

"To be honest, Sadara pushed me into this cause she wanted to see Greninja battle." Sasuke responded back dryly. "But any excuse to show how strong me and Greninja are."

"Me...I partnered with Pollen just to send you and Hope packing. So...yeah, not much of a story for me there." Hive added as well.

"Bzzt! Time for some more Pokemon trivia!" Rotomdex said. "Greninja, the Ninja Pokemon, and the final evolved form of Froakie. Greninja can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars. When it spins them and throws them at high speed, these stars can split metal in two. With the grace of a ninja, it slips in and out of sight to attack from the shadows. Scizor, the Pincer Pokemon. The evolved form of Scyther. Its incredible attack speed and its large scissor-like claws make it a formidable opponent. It threatens enemies with its eye-patterned claws, which can swing with tremendous force when used in battle. Scizor has a body with the hardness of steel. It is not easily fazed by ordinary sorts of attacks. This Pokémon flaps its wings to regulate its body temperature."

"I commend your efforts. But even at half strength, you won't find me an easy challenge." David respectfully addressed both of his opponents.

"Oh we know you aren't. That's why me and Sasuke are double teaming against you." Hive stated with a confident tone.

"True, but who said I was alone?" David asked, smirking back.

"Ha!" Greninja hissed, leaping to evade, as something rushed into Scizor.

"What the?" Hive exclaimed, as the object was revealed to be a charging Weaville.

"Hey, leader. I thought you might need some help." Lloyd called out to David, as he came into the battle.

"Glad to see you still have my back in all of this, Lloyd." David smiled back, before turning to face Hive and Sasuke.

"Change tactics. I'll handle David. You handle Lloyd." Sasuke told Hive.

"Right. Okay Scizor. Attack Weavile with Metal Claw!" Hive ordered, as Scizor flew at Weavile with its blades out to cut.

"I will fight...with Water Shuriken!" Greninja shouted, firing another water shuriken at David, who blocked it with some ice.

"Oh this is way too easy." Lloyd mocked, as Weavile dodged to the left slightly, making the attack miss, before striking Scizor with its claws.

"Kyogre, Thunder!" David cried

"Kyogre knows an electric attack?!" Greninja shouted surprised, as lightning struck him, reducing his life-bar to zero, causing him and Sasuke to vanish. "I failed..."

"Sasuke Uchiha has been eliminated!" Magenta Voice exclaimed.

"To be fair... I'm quite disappointed that Sasuke picked Greninja as his Perfect Link." Richard remarked. "But then again, all the other choices were gone... And Greninja does fit him."

"Yeah..." Sanae stated. "He could have gotten a Legendary to represent a summon, or even Susanoo..."

"Lloyd, it's all on you." David stated.

"Got it. Night Slash!" Lloyd cried, as Weavile prepared itself.

"Scizor! False Swipe!" Hive said as both pokemon slashed at one another. They stood on opposite ends as the wind blew. Weavile held its side in pain, while Scizor went and fell to the ground as it and Hive vanished.

"Nuts." Hive managed to blurt out, before he disappeared.

"Hive has been eliminated." Magenta Voice announced.

"Nice work, Lloyd. That was amazing!" David complimented Lloyd.

"Uh yeah. Course." Lloyd said half-heartedly, not even looking at David. "By the way, you shouldn't stay here too long. Night is trying to hunt you down."

"I know. But someone else might try to pick me off if I leave. I just can't seem to avoid a fight here, can I?" David asked. "Thanks for the tip, though. I'll be sure to keep my guard up."

Both of them immediately separated from each other, running out of view.

"Oh and what is this? A small three man team has gone to intercept Night." Magenta Voice chimed in, as footage showed Sugarcoat, Applejack and Yoko standing in Night's way, with Altaria, Leafeon, Glaceon and Medicham beside them.

"Trivia incoming! Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokemon and the evolved form of Eevee. Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles. It freezes the surrounding air by controlling its body enables it to freeze the moisture in the atmosphere, creating flurries of diamond dust. Leafeon, the Verdant Pokemon. Leafeon is always surrounded by fresh clean air because it uses photosynthesis just like a plant. Although it doesn't like disputes, it will sharpen the leaf on its tail into a blade and fight if it has to protect its friends. The younger they are, the more they smell like fresh grass. With age, their fragrance takes on the odour of fallen leaves."

"Out of my way. My deal is with Ishihara...not either of you." Night spoke with a irritated tone.

"Not happenin." Applejack responded back.

"You're the most dangerous one in this tournament. We're possibly gonna get our butts kicked, but we're still going to try and stop you anyway we can." Sugarcoat added.

"Yeah and...wait what? I never agreed to that." Yoko stated, before she then stopped herself mid-sentence when she heard what Sugarcoat said.

"Oh calm down. There's three of us and only one of here. We have a numbers advantage." Sugarcoat assured her.

"That doesn't really change much, but… We're still not letting you go any further!" Yoko exclaimed.

"Fine...but keep this in mind. You've brought this upon yourselves. I could use Nightmare World...but...somehow I get the feeling I don't need it to beat all of you." Night mocked them.

"Well we know exactly how ya operate. We can't look in yer eyes or yer curse will take us. All we need to do about that is close our eyes." Applejack stated, as they did so.

"You forget, I still can have Darkrai attack you. Dark Void!" She cried, as she fired dark energy in all directions.

"We accounted for that too." Sugarcoat bluntly stated, before turning to Yoko. "Yoko?"

"Got it. Moonblast!" Yoko shouted, as Altaria fired the fairy type attack, which hit Night directly.

"That got...huh?" Applejack said, before seeing Night only taking small damage from that. "Oh...that is not…"

Night immediately struck her as she was sent into a wall as she vanished, with her Leafon and Glaceon.

"Applejack has been eliminated." Magenta said.

"She...she still has that much power. No...we gotta focus. Our pokemon have a type advantage over her Darkrai." Sugarcoat spoke with shock.

"We do, but it won't mean anything if she hits us with her Dark Void or Nightmare World." Yoko stated.

"Those two...they have a small type advantage over Darkrai and me. However...I know why my attack failed that time in Devaloka. It was...cause of you, wasn't it?" Night stated, looking over to the sleeping magical girl, which Snorlax carried.

"Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokemon. Snorlax wakes only to eat. Snorlax's typical day consists of nothing more than eating and sleeping. It is such a docile Pokemon that there are children who use its big belly as a place to play. Its stomach's digestive juices can dissolve any kind of poison. It can even eat things off the ground." Rotomdex analysed Snorlax.

"I will not...let you inflict pain through….dreams. Even if...it costs me this tournament." Dreamer mumbled, as Snorlax charged at Night.

"You magical power is to enter others dreams. Something opposite to my Nightmare curse. That just means we are natural enemies. However...with the power of Burst...my curse isn't my only weapon! Brick...BREAK!" Night shouted, hitting Snorlax directly, knocking it back significantly, as it and Dreamer vanished.

"Dreamer has been eliminated!" Magenta Voice declared.

"No...just on me." Sugarcoat responded back to Yoko, as Medicham stepped up. "I'll fight back against her. You need to run."

"But Sugarcoat… Medicham is a Psychic-type. You don't stand a chance against her!" Yoko spoke with worry.

"True but Medicham is also a Fighting type. At most...I stand a 50/50 chance." Sugarcoat stated. "There's only one more elimination before the stages change. Even with both of us. I can tell...this one is on a whole 'nother level. If I can just inflict some damage onto her...it'll have been worth it to help take her down. Besides… The way Ramona sacrificed herself against me so that Scott can move on… It kind of touched me a little."

"It… It did?" Yoko asked.

"Yes...so...I'll do as she did...and risk it all just to help everyone else. Medicham...you understand it too. Now...we rise and fight!" Sugarcoat said as Yoko nodded and left. "Force Palm!"

She and Medicham rushed towards Night together, as Night only scoffed under her breath.

"Dark Pulse!" Night shouted, hitting Medicham with the attack, as Medicham dealt some damage to Night in the exchange, before it and Sugarcoat vanished.

"And Sugarcoat has been eliminated! And that makes 8! Time to change the scene once again! And this time it's…Oooh, we got ourselves a good one! This time it's….Tokyo!" Magenta Voice stated. "See you then!"

The break screen soon appeared, as Richard turned his head towards Gus.

"Well... Looks like it's back to where we first met them, eh?" Richard remarked, before turning to Erika. "I guess they're duelling on your home turf, Erika. How do you feel about that?"

"Not much. It's not like that it's the real Tokyo. More like a simulation." Erika stated, before she sighed. "So I was wrong. It seemed that Hope was eliminated before the 3rd-to-last round."

"Chin up, Erika." Richard comforted Erika with a smile. "Hope did make several good contributions to the state of the tournament, with several eliminations of his own. He was just unlucky that Night managed to beat him through her ability."

"Hm... That's actually right." Erika smiled a little at that.

"Hey, Gus. Could you pour my drink into my mouth for me?" Richard asked. "A CERTAIN someone decided that I should be paralysed until the end of the tournament."

"...Alright, but this is quite embarassing." Gus stated, as he grabbed Richard's cup, and placed it onto Richard's lips.

"You and me both. Sanae, you better not tell anyone this ever happened. Or ELSE." Richard warned Sanae with a cold tone, before he started drinking.

"I promise. This won't get out to anyone." Sanae stated with a hand up in oath.

Richard then put his mouth off the cup, as Gus placed the cup back where it was.

"Either way, two more rounds until this is over." Richard stated. "Jexi's still pristine in life as hell, and David's fairly beaten at this stage of the battle. Wonder who goes next round..."


	10. Chapter 10

Unmei Force Gaiden: Spectators of PLT Finals

Chapter 10: Little War in Tokyo

* * *

"Hello and welcome back to the Perfect Link Tournament! Right now, we've just switched it over to Tokyo, a place that's just crawling with strange things. Ghosts, monsters, the occasional apocalypse...but not to worry. None of that is gonna happen here." Magenta Voice stated. "And we have our first fight of the round now, between Spectra Phantom and Leia Rolando."

The scene moved to the Tokyo rooftops, where Spectra and Leia faced one another.

"I had a feeling I'd face you sooner or later." Leia told Spectra.

"Ever since I saw you with Reshiram...I have always been curious about which is stronger. Your Reshiram...or my Zekrom." Spectra replied back. "Now we have a chance to find out."

"Oh, a battle between ideals and truth? The rebirth of the legendary fight that sparked the myth of the Tao Trio...?" Richard remarked, as he smirked. "This should be interesting."

"I can imagine that the very same thing is happening..." Sanae stated as well. "I can't wait to see how this fight goes either..."

Spectra immediately uses burst with his Zekrom, while Leia nods and enters Burst with her Reshiram, both of them facing each other in black and white royal armour respectively.

"Then I better not keep you waiting." Leia stated back, as flames flowed around her.

"Good." Spectra said, as electricity surged around him as the two charged into one another.

Leia began her attack by shooting a Fire Blast, as it soared right towards Spectra.

"A Fire Blast? That's all? Thunder!" Spectra said as a thunderstrike countered the fire blast. "Fusion Bolt!"

Leia took a deep breath. "Fusion...Flare!"

Both Fusion Bolt and Fusion Flare, lightning and fire, collided as wild surges of electricity and fire ravaged the surrounding area, during their deadlock, before the two broke off.

"They're... They're at the same level of power...!" Elma exclaimed, surprised at how even the stalemate between the two competitors was.

"That's right, Elma. Reshiram and Zekrom are two side of the same coin." Richard responded back. "When one gets stronger, so will the other. So it's not a fight to determine whether Zekrom or Reshiram is stronger out of the two, it's actually a fight of endurance between both Leia and Spectra, as maintaining Burst and fighting takes a toll on one's energy eventually."

"Is that so...?" Reimu hummed.

"It seems you truly have gotten quite used to Burst." Spectra addressed Leia, as his mask broke in half and fell off. "However...there's no way I plan on losing here and now!"

On those words, more electricity surged around Spectra, coalescing into a sphere in his hands. "Bolt...Strike!"

"Funny. I was about to say that same thing." Leia responded back, as blue fire started forming into a sphere in her hands "Blue Flare!"

They threw their respective elemental spheres, as it resulted in another deadlock, which ravaged the area around them even more.

"Haaa….haaa…" Both of them panted, as their attacks suddenly vanished.

Both of them stood there silently, as they didn't make a single move towards each other.

"I have to admit...you are quite powerful." Spectra stated We're both equal in terms of power...but...looks like...the one moving on….is you."

Spectra's Burst immediately expired, as he fell to the ground exhausted and his life-bar emptied out at last, causing him to vanish.

"Unbelievable! In a spectacular clash of fire and electricity, Spectra Phantom has been eliminated!" Magenta Voice exclaimed.

"Ha, go Leia!" Sanae cried with her fists pumped up, watching Leia take another win in the tournament.

"Go Leia." Mayumi said to herself, as she watched the battle from afar.

"Mayumi!" A voice shouted, as Mayumi turned to see Starlight with her Alolan Raichu. "You know why I'm coming to you."

"Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Pikachu. Raichu's tail functions as a ground and releases electricity into the surface, which keeps it from shocking itself. It can shock with more than 100,000 volts, enough to render a Dragonite unconscious. Raichu manipulates electricity with its mind, and its psychic powers allow it to use its tail as transportation. As an Alolan variant, it focuses psychic energy into its tail and rides it like it's surfing. " Rotomdex told the viewers about its data on Raichu.

"Right...rematch." Mayumi replied back with a sigh. "To break our tie."

"You know it." Starlight stated with a smile, as she prepared herself. "Ready to go?"

"Yes. I'm ready!" Mayumi cried back, as Necrozma roared back at Starlight Glimmer and her Raichu.

"Then let's do this! Raichu, use Psychic on Salazzle!" Starlight shouted back, as Raichu hit Salazzle with a psychic attack, which knocked back the bipedal lizard a bit, dealing some damage to Mayumi's life-bar.

"You have to back her up, Necrozma. Prismatic Laser!" Mayumi ordered, as Necrozma fired his prismatic attack which hit Raichu, which blasted it across the ground, dealing even more damage than the previous attack.

"Nice one but I can top it! Hit Necrozma back with Thunderbolt!" Starlight spoke with a riled up tone, as Raichu hit Necrozma with the electrical attack, dealing considerable damage.

"Not bad. But you left Salazzle loose. Dragon Claw!" Mayumi shouted, as Salazzle rushed towards Raichu with its claws out.

"True but Raichu is the best surfer here." Starlight stated, as Raichu moved left to dodge, getting a small scratch on its tail. "As for both your Pokèmon...I think I'll let this do the talking."

Starlight then revealed her Z-Ring, as it began to glow where the Z-Crystal was.

"Let's go! Surfing the currents of the electric ocean, the one known as the hodad surfs them with skill and expertise! Raichu….Stoked Sparksurfer!" She chanted.

Raichu then started surfing on a wave of electricity as it charged right into the two Pokèmon at full force, damaging them greatly, and knocking them down.

"Yeah...ever since we tied...me and Raichu have worked hard together to deepen our bond." Starlight said, as Salazzle had survived the attack, as it slowly stood up. while Necrozma had fallen. "We're in tune heart, body and soul."

"Salazzle's down... But not out for the count..." Gus stated. "This might actually cause a comeback to occur..."

"Not to bring you down, but Salazzle and I have been through the wringer too. The Kadic redux where we fought Viperia prove this. Now...it's our turn." Mayumi retorted back, showing her own Z-Ring, which glowed as well, triggering a Z-move. "Rising from their toxic depths, these creatures of the defiled shall rend the malicious asunder! Finishing Strike! Acid Downpour!"

"Acid Downpour…" Starlight could only mutter, as Raichu was assaulted by an onslaught of poison, before it fell on top of it, finishing off it, as both of them disappeared in defeat.

"Starlight Glimmer has been eliminated!" Magenta Voice stated.

"Note to self: Gain Z-Crystals." Richard muttered to himself. "This crap is exactly why I believe that having a Z-Ring is a goddamn boon on its own, because it can pull out bullshit moves like theses."

"But where can you get them? I don't think whoever has them, will just lend them to you." Gus responded back in contradiction.

"Of course not. I have to prove that my Pokemon are worthy of having their true power unlocked with these Z-Crystals... And while I'm at it, I may as well seek out Mega Stones, for each of my Pokemon, both present and future." Richard replied. "I'll make that one of my secondary priority goals while I deal with the crap is this universe."

"Whew… That was a rough one. I barely survived that." Mayumi whistled in relief, having had a close-call, before realising something, as her eyes were wide with horror. "Now's not the time to think about that! David's in danger! Come on, Salazzle, we need to help!"

"Speaking of David, it seems that he's in trouble!" Magenta Voice stated. "Rolling over to the scene!"

"You can't hide forever, Ishihara...you're on your last legs." Said one of the magical girl, a aqua-blue one, as she stood atop her Blastoise as she swam right through the ground, as if it was water to swim through, right towards David, who was doing his best to try and find advantageous ground to face his opponent.

"Wait, how is she swimming through the ground...?" Reimu asked. "Don't tell me she's got a talent or ability that allows all substances to be swam through like water...!?"

"Possibly. And considering her name as Swimmer..." Sanae answered back. "It's very likely that she does have such a ability."

"Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokemon. The evolved form of Wartortle. Blastoise's strength lies in its power, rather than its speed. Its shell is like armor and attacks from the hydro cannons on its back are virtually unstoppable. It can launch powerful blasts of water from its water spouts. They are accurate, as they can shoot bullets of water with enough accuracy to strike empty cans from a distance of over 160 feet." Rotomdex introduced Blastoise, who was rising up to attack David.

"Ishihara...there you are!" Swimmer stated, as she finally managed to get David within range for battle. "I'm hitting the iron while it's hot! Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"

Blastoise fired its water cannons on David, who immediately reacted to the attack.

"I can't waste my energy on this. Kyogre, Origin Pulse!" David said. Kyogre blasted back water streams, which cancelled out Blastoise's Hydro Pump. "Froslass, Shadow Ball!"

Froslass fired the Shadow Ball, as it hit Blastoise directly, making it flinch, as Swimmer jumped and landed in front of David.

"Not bad, but we all know you're on your last legs." Swimmer stated with a confident tone.

"That's all you've been saying this whole time." David said as Swimmer struck, only to reveal it was an ice clone, causing Swimmer to look around, before David appeared behind her.

"Blizzara." David uttered, as the ice magic struck her from where she couldn't see.

"Ack!" Swimmer croaked, as she was frozen in ice completely.

"I told you I can't afford to waste my energy." David stated, before he then silently gestured for Froslass and Kyogre to relentlessly attack the confused Blastoise.

Blastoise soon fell from the still attacking Froslass and Kyogre, as it and it's frozen partner vanished.

"Swimmer has been eliminated." Magenta Voice announced.

"David, are you okay?" Several voices asked at the same time, as he saw Lloyd, Mayumi, Yoko and Rarity there.

"I'm fine. Just ran into a bit of a roadblock." David assured them all with a nod.

"Well we're glad you're okay darling, but we were here to make sure you're okay. Has Night attacked you yet?" Rarity asked.

"Not yet. Where's Twilight? And Mina?" David questioned in return.

"They went with Scott and Francisca to make sure she didn't decide to go for Jexi instead." Yoko stated.

"Phew… Good. I tell you, that girl's got some serious issues." David sighed in relief.

"And guess where Night is?" Magenta Voice interrupted, as she was smiling quite deviously. "Looks like she's got someone of her own to face!"

The footage then showed Night facing down Jexi, who was blocking her way forward.

"Oh my, it seems that this is going to be a very interesting fight here." Richard stated.

"What are you doing? I have to eliminate Ishihara before I get to you!" Night growled at Jexi.

"Sorry...but I don't plan to let that happen." Jexi shook his head firmly. "See...I already called dibs on defeating him. I have to make up for that loss at the Sports Festival. But before I can do that...I think I should finish with you first."

"You're a fool. The fool who went and took my brother away from me. For that...I will never forgive you!" She venomously insulted Jexi, before entering Burst.

"I didn't take Albarion away. I saved him from the path he was headed down. We all did. And...I'm gonna save you too!" Jexi shouted, as Eevee perched on his head as a bright white light shined, as Jexi stood there in a tan colored armour. "This is our debut partner. The birth of our Burst!"

Richard's expression immediately dropped when he heard what Jexi said, as his face had a 'are you serious' expression on it.

"Dark Void!" Night cried, firing at Jexi, only for the attack to do nothing. "What?"

"That's the special ability of this burst. Depending on the special move Eevee's been taught, I become immune to that type. Eevee is using Baddy Bad. Meaning...your darkness can't break through my light!" Jexi told Night.

"You may be immune to darkness. But...that doesn't make you immune to my curse!" Night shouted, as Jexi shut his eyes. "Nightmare World!"

A dome of darkness surrounded them, trapping both her and Jexi in her dark space.

"Again!? This again!?" Richard shouted, having lost his patience once again. "For fuck's sake! When things were just getting good! Screwing for buildings here! Fucking enough screwing to reinforce building here!"

"Don't you even think of-" Reimu threatened Richard.

"Don't bother. You forgot that the ofuda is still working properly. I can't even twitch a single finger, if you recall." Richard answered back. "Besides, I'm not risking myself again doing that. That was a one-off thing just a while ago, and I'm not tempting fate again."

"This is disappointing..." Gus stated. "I guess all we can do is to just wait for the outcome to appear."

"Actually, I can offer an alternative." Richard stated. "I could try predicting what is going in there. After all, Night did do a few things that betrayed her personality to me. And considering what Jexi just said, I have a pretty good idea what he might say."

"Really? Could you at least try?" Sanae asked. "It's better then nothing, at the very least."

"Better than nothing, but I might get misleading while I try to fill in the plausible parts. This will be half-accurate, and heavily abridged by yours truly." Richard stated. "So those who don't want whatever crap I'm going to use in place, raise your objections now."

Nobody answered back, as Richard took the silence as his answer.

"Alrighty then..." Richard stated, before he then took a moment to clear his throat. "Let's begin..."

Richard then immediately shifted his voice to sound more feminine, to represent Night. "Now then, it's time for you to drown in your nightmares! Listen, as your friends and those you care about die horrible deaths around you! Sink into the very depths of fear with all you hear!"' Richard stated.

He then had a moment of silence, before he then spoke again. "What...!? How are you...!? HOW ARE YOU RESISTING MY POWER!? Do you not care about your comrades!? They are dying all around you, and you are not showing a single iota of care! Do you truly believe that this is a illusion!?" He continued.

"No..." Richard's voice shifted to a more vibrant and younger voice, representing Jexi. "I don't believe that truly. I have conquered my own fears a long time ago, but that doesn't mean that I am free of fear. Everyone, strong or weak, has fears, and nothing could change that fact. But I live day by day with these fears. Failing my friends, being weak, being wrong, they're all small fears that I possess. But thanks to my friends, I have slowly conquered my fears one by one, until I would fear nothing in my way. Because of everything I went through, everyone I met... I ended up facing my own fears eye-to-eye and conquering them, on my quest to be a true hero.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Richard screeched with his Night impersonation. "These things are merely ramblings and lies that give you false courage! Nothing can conquer fear! NOTHING! You will be afraid, you MUST be afraid!"

"But then answer me this... Night." Richard asked back in his Jexi impersonation. "Why are YOU afraid, Night?"

"Me, afraid...? I am... afraid...?" Richard spoke with Night's impersonation, and a unsure tone, before it turned into a lashing tone. "Don't try to confuse me! You don't know what you are talking about!"

"That's what's sad about you, Night." Richard responded back, using Jexi's impersonation. "Studying fears like this, creating your own ability, and everything that had happened, both to you and everyone. I understand what had happened to you before, and how it affected you. It led you to distrust others, and fear them as if they were monsters of their own."

"Afraid... of people...?" Richard spoke with Night's voice, as it was slightly shaky. "What... is this... nonsense...?"

"You're afraid to open your hearts to others, because the others in this case, have taken the sole person that you were closely bonded with... Your mother." Richard answered with Jexi's impersonation, with a solemn tone. "You either did this, because you wanted to make others suffer as you did, by exploiting their fears as a twisted act of revenge, or that you didn't know better, because the very fear you possess is that... you are afraid that people would abandon you like your mother did, even if it was out of the control of either of you. And truth is... I refuse to believe that you believed in the former... I can see it in your eyes... The sadness, the bitterness..."

Soon, the dome of darkness disappeared, as Richard sighed dejectedly, and Night was sitting on the ground.

"And I was just getting to the good part." Richard stated with a annoyed tone, back to his normal voice, before he sighed. "Ah well, not that it matters."

"That was pretty good." Sanae complimented Richard, as she gave some applause. "What was going to be next then?"

"Oh, just Jexi and Night talking each other for a few moments, as Jexi spouts cliche statements one after the other, until Night decides to give up and dispel this thing out of her control, and let Jexi finish her off to release her from her troubled past. That or Night decides to take Jexi seriously, and they fight spectacularly, with either one possible to be the victor."

"That may be possible... But Jexi... cliche quotes...? Would that really happen?" Sanae asked back with a suspicious tone.

"What!? From where I look when he takes the screen, his appearance screams 'anime-protagonist', and so does his actions!" Richard argued back. "I'd expect that he's the general idealistic hero that people usually see! Anyway, quiet down, let's see how the conversation from here would ACTUALLY go."

"Take you and Darkrai. Didn't you form a link because it cared about you? Didn't it want to keep you safe?" Jexi asked gently.

"Darkrai…" Night muttered, turning to Darkrai, as it shook its head yes.

"What you've done in this tournament...it was wrong to plague on others fears but...that doesn't mean it's too late to change." Jexi stated, walking towards her, extending a hand with a caring smile. "Night...if you're willing...we can start out as friends and work from there."

"How...how dare you…." Night stated with a low voice, as she bowed her head, as tears formed in her eyes, as her voice became shaky from her emotions. "I can't believe...I let you read me like that."

"Huh?" Jexi asked, before hearing her laugh for a moment.

"Nevermind. It's nothing." She responded back with a light tone, getting up with a smile on her face. "But what I don't get...is why...why chose now to come to me...if you didn't wanna fight?"

"She looks a lot better with that smile..." Elma stated, as she felt warmth in her heart, seeing Night finally having opened her heart out, as she smiled as well. "I'm so happy that she is just like me... She had her own troubles, which others had to help to resolve..."

Richard also smiled, because he felt that Elma's happiness at the event was quite heart-warming for himself.

"Don't get me wrong, I still wanna fight you. But given how the other tournaments I've been in have gone...I wanted to give this one a fresh change. No conspiracies, no major enemies...just friends trying to win together." Jexi stated.

"You sound so sappy, you know that?" Night stated, as Richard and Sanae both belted out laughter when hearing that.

"Yeah...guess I am." Jexi chuckled awkwardly, as the two shook hands.

"What...what an incredible amount of sportsmanship! I didn't think...I'd see something like this here and now." Magenta Voice sniffled, crying herself, as she was moved by Jexi's actions, before taking a hankerchief to wipe the tears off. "But...as tearful as this is...I must remind everyone...this is still a tournament!"

Soon, Mina, Twilight, Francisca and Scott appeared, as they surrounded them both, with their Pokemon.

"Well...how about to kick this off...we try and make it to the final eight?" Jexi asked with a energetic tone.

"I like that." Night responded back.

"We're here for...wait, what's going on here?" Mina asked.

"Heh...just shut up and fight." Jexi smirked, as he and Night charged at the four, much to their surprise.

"Wah!" Mina squeaked out, as she and Goodra retreated while Night and Jexi attacked the four, who jumped back to avoid his attacks. Night seemed to be mirthful, as she was laughing while she was fighting.

"Darkrai! Dark Pulse!" Night cried, as Darkrai hit Decidueye with the attack, knocking the avian Pokemon away.

"Ultimate Color...Kick Cannon!" Jexi shouted, firing off a beam of rainbow power with a flick of his leg, right at Goodra, landing a hit with significant damage.

"What the heck are they doing?!" Twilight wailed with a panicked tone, as Night and Jexi were fighting off them with a lot of force.

"Hmm. Actually, you think you can handle this? I wanna see if I can still beat him." Night stated, before she turned to run off.

"Beat...aw come on!" Jexi groaned, as Twilight and Mina counter-attacked him, knocking him away from her.

"Ooh! This is going to be a hard fight, even for this powerhouse!" Richard stated, about Jexi's current condition.

"David Ishihara...even though he beat you to me...I will still beat you before he does!" Night shouted with determination, running to Shibuya, as the camera followed her. She then faced down Mayumi, Yoko, Rarity and Lloyd.

"Guys, she's here." Mayumi stated.

"Wait… This energy… It's not as malicious as it was before." Yoko interrupted, before either of them could attack Night.

"So...I gotta beat you four before I get to him? Sounds pretty fair to me." Night stated with a amused tone.

"Night… There was something you wanted to ask Jexi about, wasn't it?" David asked.

"There was. But there's no need to worry about it anymore. I already got my answer." Night answered back. "But I still can't forgive him for reading me so easily. So...I'm gonna take his chance of fighting you as payback."

"You can try." David challenged back. "Though, I'm pretty sure he'd rather fight me when we're both at our full strength. You know, this reminds me of what my dad said before, back in the World of Light."

"The saying about kings and leaders, correct?" Night asked back.

"That's right. He said that his battle against Alabaster was to mark an end of an era." David nodded.

"He's not wrong you know. My brother Pen is now ruler of the Dark...I mean the Dawn Kingdom now." Night said back.

"Dawn Kingdom? Wow, he really has changed things for the better." David replied back with a intrigued tone. "Anyway… I think the reason that Albarion left is...because he's trying to leave a mark of his own in this new era we live in."

"Is that so? Well...guess I better not go and keep him waiting. I'll leave a mark of my own!" Night asked back, before she prepared herself.

David smiled at this. "That's the spirit. I always like to see smiles on people's faces. Alright then, show us what you've got." He said, before he hopped back to allow her to fight against the others.

"That I will. I'll start by clearing the room!" She spoke with determination, as a dark bow and arrow appeared in her hands. "Nightmare...Arrow!"

She then fired off the arrows of darkness at Rarity, who barely managed to dodge them.

"Wow...now this is incredible. But….I really prefer swords." Night spoke with a awe-filled expression, as she changed the bow and arrow into a rapier.

"But...here's the thing. If you want me...you're gonna have to catch me." David stated, as he retreated.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Night stated with a smile on her face, as she pursued David, while David's guard team of four headed towards where the others were.

Back at where the other fight was, Jexi was quickly fighting off the advances of Twilight, Mina, Francisca and Scott.

"Okay, Jexi. That's it. I'm pulling out all the stops." Twilight stated with a annoyed tone, activating her Z-Ring. "Let's see you move after a bombardment of arrows. From the darkness that plagues the forest, attacks its steadfast protector and archer! Once he has the villain in his sights, he'll never let it escape! Decidueye….Sinister...ARROW RAID!"

Decidueye made it rain arrows over the entire area, kicking up dust around the place.

"There...no way he could survive that." Twilight stated with a huff.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Jexi shouted, standing there with a few scratches on his body as he smirked. "Not bad...but...I'm the one who's gonna make it all the way! Ultimate...Color...Comet Fist!"

He then rushed at Decidueye, and swung his fist, landing a powerful punch on Decidueye, and sending it flying, as it and Twilight vanished.

"Twilight Sparkle has been eliminated." Magenta Voice announced.

"Uh oh…" Mina shivered, as she felt like that she might be the next target for Jexi. "I gotta get outta here! Cmon, Goodra!"

She and Goodra retreated, although they didn't get far before they were locked on by someone else.

"Gotcha. Moonblast!" A voice said firing a ball of light right at them. Mina rolled out of the way, as Goodra swatted the Moonblast down, albeit taking some damage from the Fairy type attack.

"Where did that...wait a minute. Was that you, Yoko?" Mina shouted, as Yoko came into view from above.

"Damn… Looks like you caught me." Yoko cursed under her breath.

"I had a feeling it'd be every man for himself sooner or later. We'll I'm not going down!" Mina shouted. "I'm the last UA Student standing in this battle royale, and I sure as heck don't wanna make Mr. Aizawa upset that one of us didn't go far, so bring it on!"

"Didn't go far? She's in the Top 16 for crying out loud." Rarity complained, when she heard what Mina said.

"She's just excited. I'm sure she didn't expect to get this far." Mayumi explained.

"True. Say, Mayumi...how far were you hoping to make it?" Rarity asked.

"Wait...why are you asking?" Mayumi questioned back with a suspecting look on her face. "You're thinking about taking me out, aren't you?"

"Sorry, darling. But I need to make up for that ambush at the start of the tournament." Rarity answered back, as Gardevoir took point.

Mayumi visibly scowled at that, before she prepared for battle as well. "Let's go, Fire Blast!" She ordered her Salazzle.

"I can fight too. Gardevoir...dazzle them with Psychic!" Rarity said as Gardevoir unleashed a powerful psychic attack, knocking Mayumi and Salazzle down with massive damage.

"Trust me on this one. Poison Jab!" Mayumi ordered Salazzle again.

Salazzle's claw turned poisonous, as it charged at Rarity. It hit Gardevoir dead on, punching the Psychic type right in the face. This sent the Pokemon falling, as it and Rarity vanished.

"Rarity has been eliminated." Magenta Voice declared.

"Whew… That was close. Great job, Salazzle." Mayumi stated, before giving thumbs-up to Salazzle for the good job.

With Mina and Yoko, Mina was on her last legs, as Yoko had her cornered with Altaria.

"Is there any chance I can convince you to let me go?" Mina tried to beg to Yoko.

"I'm afraid not. There's no reason to be ashamed, though." Yoko stated.

"Oh...here it comes." Mina said shutting her eyes, as if she was accepting her fate to be eliminated, as Altaria prepared its attack.

"Play Rough!" A voice shouted, as a small Pokemon went and comically beat against Altaria, knocking it out of the charge, as the Pokemon was soon revealed as Comfey.

"What? Comfey? But...that's right. The only other one that hasn't been eliminated yet is…" Mina blurted out with a shocked tone, as they saw Flower Power standing nearby with Comfey floating back to her.

"I...I heard what you said. And...I'm gonna make sure you make it to the final round with me!" Flower Power exclaimed with a determined tone.

"Okay...then we'll double team it! Okay, Goodra, attack Altaria with Dragon Pulse!" Mina stated, as Goodra let loose an orb of draconic energy, which weakened Altaria.

"A great plan, but there's just...one thing." Yoko stated with a respectful tone.

"What thing?" Mina asked.

Yoko soon revealed she has a Keystone on her, as she immediately activated it.

"A Keystone?!" Mina asked in shock.

"May the bonds between us shine brighter than the stars in the night sky! Mega Evolve!" Yoko chanted.

Altaria was then surrounded in a small dome, before it shattered, with Altaria's fluff moved to its back and head and its tail feathers longer.

The upcoming Dragon Pulse bounced off Altaria, no longer having any effect.

"True...you are immune to Dragon Type attacks but...you're pokemon still has dragon type traits! Dazzling Gleam!" Flower Power stated, as Comfey let loose a sparkling ray onto Altaria.

"And Goodra...isn't limited to just Dragon type moves. Aqua Tail!" Mina shouted as well, as Goodra swung its tail coated in water onto Altaria.

"Gotcha. Disarming Voice!" Yoko ordered, as Altaria let out a startling cry from its mouth that damaged the two nearby pokemon.

"Not good. We're done for." Mina stated, as her life-gauge emptied itself out, and she vanished with Goodra.

"Mina Ashido has been eliminated." Magenta Voice stated.

"Whew… That was a close one." Yoko sighed in relief.

"Uh...you made a mistake though. I am still here!" Flower Power said confidently.

"Believe me, it's not going to stay that way for long." Yoko groaned in a weak voice, having been exhausted trying to fight off Mina before.

"I'm sorry...but...it's over. I'm going to use it. The gift given to me...by the friend I made during this tournament." She said, showing a Z-Ring with Fairium Z inside it. "I will make it to the end...and pay back the girl who saved me and put me down this path. But in order for that to happen...I need to get past you! Weather Girl, Leia, Hope, Simon...thank you...all of you!"

She then activated it, by touching it. "The Fairies magic fills the air with enchantment! A magical miracle is about to begin! Comfey...Twinkle Tackle!" She intoned, doing a pose with her hands forming a heart, as Comfey toyed with Altaria for a bit, before it went into it with a powerful charge.

Yoko however made no effort to counter it, and accepted her fate. "Young girl...you are going to go very far." She stated with a smile, as Altaria was launched right into the side of a building, as it fell down from the crater formed, before both Pokemon and partner vanished from the battlefield.

"Yoko Tachibana has been eliminated!" Magenta Voice stated.

"Seven down...one to go. Question is...which of you wants to fight next?" Jexi challenged the remaining competitors around him.

"I'll do it." Lloyd stated, stepping up to Jexi's request.

"Okay Lloyd...let's go at it then." Jexi stated, with a confident smirk on his face.

"Let's start things off with a Metal Claw." Lloyd stated.

"Ultimate Color Block!" Jexi shouted, quickly blocking Weavile's Metal Claw with his own arm, as the Pokemon immediately backed away to avoid any counter-attacks.

"I thought you'd pull something like that. Brick Break!" Lloyd commanded again, as Weavile prepared its move.

"If it's Brick Break then...I'll just counter with a break of my own! Ultimate Color...Rising Kick!" Jexi shouted kicking upward to counter the incoming Brick Break, breaking the Weavile's balance and guard. "Now Ultimate Color...Kick Cannon!"

He then did a high-powered kick, right into Weavile's stomach, causing it to hunch over and fall.

"Do you...always have to go over the top?" Lloyd stated with a sweatdrop.

"You know the answer to that already." Jexi responded back. "Let's finish this! Ultimate Color...Meteor Fist!"

He then sent Weavile into the ground with a strong colour-infused punch to the head. "Sorry about this. I know this seems way over the top but...this is only cause I have to do what I can to be strong and defend my friends!" He apologised to Lloyd.

And with that, Weavile Vanished along with Lloyd.

"Lloyd Irving has been eliminated. And with that, we finally have our Final 8!" Magenta Voice said. "David Ishihara, Jexi the Hunter, Mayumi Kirishima, Leia Rolando, Francisca, Flower Power, Night Dark and Scott Pilgrim! These eight have fought through over 72 competitors to make it this far. Now the time has come for the final stage. This is one we have been saving special for a final battle like this. The final stage is...Mementos No videos! This is real life!"

The stage transitioned on the spot, to a bizarre looking place with a large battlefield with various ruins and grounds, set inside of a large 2D vivid world with a red sky.

"See you after our final break segment! Stay tuned for the epic finale, where the winner of the first Perfect Link Tournament will be crowned for history!" Magenta Voice stated, pointing at the screen, before it transitioned into break.

Everyone in the room looked at each other, as they seemed to be stunned speechless by the latter battles of this round.

"Wow... I didn't expect the final moments of this round to explode into a all-out brawl with everyone." Richard admitted. "Anyway, other than Erika's bet... Everyone's selections have made it to the final round. Seems like either one of us will guess the right winner, or neither of us it will be."

"Well, I cannot be on the edge of my seat anymore than I could, metaphorically, right now." Sanae stated with a tense tone. "I can't wait to see how this awesome battle royale ends!"

"Well, considering that this is the final round, sparks will fly." Reimu stated. "Everyone isn't going to hold back on each other anymore, because it's the last push to victory from here on out."

Elma merely remained silent, as she silently prayed for Scott's victory.

"It's quite ironic that this final battle is set within Mementos." Richard stated. "From the masses this tournament was started, and it will end where the manifestations of the human desires, the Palace of the public's desires is. Truly a poetic end to this tournament, if I say so myself."

Everyone waited with held breaths, for the final round to begin.


	11. Chapter 11

Unmei Force Gaiden: Spectators of PLT Finals

Chapter 11: Mementos Showdown

* * *

"At last, it's come down to the final 8! It will be settled right here in Mementos, as a special tribute to the newest fighter in the Smash Bros tournament, The Phantom Thieves own, Joker! Out of the 8 competitors remaining, who will win it all?! Let's find out!" Magenta Voice spoke.

The footage was centred on a large flat platform, where the final competitors were placed in the 8 cardinal directions at the edges of the large arena platform, as the red skies and dynamic scenery only served to make the battlefield feel more tense.

"Pokemon only, No summons, Mementos." Richard uttered with a smile on his face. "This is about to explode in everyone's face."

"We...we actually made it. And now that we're here...it's time we settled this!" Flower Power stated, looking to Leia.

"You know, I feel like this was going to happen ever since I protected you from Scorpio back in Corona." Leia responded back.

"You helped me learn to be more confident and depend more on myself than others. This is the least I can do to pay you back for the help you gave me." Flower Power thanked Leia.

"It was nothing. It's just that...it reminded me of how weak I was when I was a kid." Leia chuckled lightly.. "It's good to know that even if I lose, I still got the next best thing."

"Well then… let's give it our all as our best selves! Comfey, use Dazzling Gleam!" Flower Power said as Comfey let loose a sparkling ray towards Leia, who dodged it agilely.

"Go, Leaf Blade!" Leia ordered her Lurantis, who immediately attacked back with the move.

Lurantis rose its scythe as it cleaved the ray in two, while at the same time striking Comfey.

"Recover and then use Play Rough!" Flower Power commanded, as Comfey flew right towards Lurantis and comically beat it up, leaving it slightly dazed.

"You okay, Lurantis?" Leia asked with concern, as the Lurantis nodded in confirmation.

"Comfey, don't let up! Use, Sweet Kiss!" Flower Power said as Comfey gave Lurantis an angelic kiss, as Lurantis looked even more dizzy.

"Come on, Lurantis. Pull it together." Leia tried to encourage Lurantis to snap out the dizzy trance.

"It's over. Thank you. Comfey, finish this with another Dazzling Gleam!" Flower Power aid, as Comfey fired the sparkling ray once more.

"Come on, Lurantis. Pull it together!" Leia shouted. "...Solar Blade!"

Lurantis quickly snapped out of it, as it rose its sickle high and swung it down, splitting the ray once again, as it charged right through them, into Comfey, finishing off its and Flower Power's life bar, as they both vanished.

"Thank you...so much...for the battle." Flower Power stated with a sad smile.

"Flower Power has been eliminated! Finishing in 8th place." Magenta Voice declared.

"Phew… I didn't think we'd actually pull it off." Leia sighed. "Keep going, Flower Power. Don't stop for anything."

"Only seven to go. Let's see who else is gonna fight...Oh...I think I see a good matchup." Magenta Voice announced, as Mayumi faced off against Francisca.

"I didn't expect to face you here. Though, you are aware that you have a very little chance of winning here, right?" Mayumi asked.

"I know, but type matchups aren't the only things that matter. It's been proven time and again." Francisca answered back.

"In that case, come at me. Fire Blast!" Mayumi stated, as Reshiram immediately fired off its attack at Francisca.

"Aurora Beam!" Francisca ordered, as Articuno fired off a beam of blue ice. Both attacks clashed before the Fire Blast overcame the Aurora Beam and damaged Articuno significantly, knocking it out of Francisca's range.

"Sorry, but I can't drop here. Poison Jab!" Mayumi stated, as Salazzle refocused and charged with a poison coated fist.

"Break through with a Sky Attack!" Francisca countered. Articuno started glowing and charged at the oncoming Salazzle. Both pokemon collided again in a volatile explosion.

The two of them kept going, as neither one was yielding to the other.

"Holy... They are far more determined to fight to the end now..." Gus stated, at awe from the determined fighting between the two opposing Pokemon.

They soon reached the last clash, between Salazzle's Dragon Claw and Articuno's Sky Attack.

"This is so amazing. I can't tell which of them is gonna go first! Will it be Mayumi and Salazzle...or perhaps it'll be Francisca and her Articuno." Magenta Voice spoke with a nervous tone, as both attacks hit their marks as both pokemon stood motionless for a moment, before Articuno crashed into the ground, as it and Francisca vanished. "And in the end, the winner of the bout is Mayumi! Francisca has been eliminated, taking 7th place!"

"Well….we can't let them all take the fun for themselves can we?" Night asked David and Jexi.

"You sure you want to do this?" David asked, turning to Jexi.

"You beat me back in the Sports Festival. In my eyes, I'm at one loss. And I wanna even it up." Jexi spoke with a anticipating tone. "I've been holding back my power as best I can...just for this fight."

Jexi then immediately engulfed himself, as he was clad in a golden armour, the golden aura around him lashing through the air surrounding him.

"But...even if that wasn't the case...another reason would be...just to see how much stronger we've both gotten." Jexi stated.

"Well, it's not exactly the rematch I was hoping for, but… What the heck? I've got nothing to lose." David said entering Sapphire God Mode, as the azure-blue aura and armour reappeared.

"Oh boy, it's David versus Jexi." Richard quipped. "Now we'll get to see how strong they both really are!"

Gus could only watch in silence, as he did not even dare to speak to interrupt the moment.

"Neither do I." Night stated, equipping the Nightmare Rapier, her weapon from before. "A three way bout."

"Let's do this!" All three shouted with great spirit, as they charged at one another.

"Golden Gods…" Jexi uttered, creating a bow and arrow of gold in his hands "Shining Magnificence!"

He launched off arrows of gold that soared through the air, towards both David and Night.

"Ooh...that looks powerful. But...Nightmare Shattering!" Night shouted, shattering the arrow with a swing of her rapier.

"Then how about this?" David asked back, as his fist starts coating in energy. "Sapphire God's...Shining Surge!"

David then charged right towards Jexi, as he smashed the golden arrow with a single uppercut, vaporising it.

"Golden God's...Golden Fist!" Jexi shouted as both punches impacted with their intended target, causing massive damage to both of them, and creating a massive shockwave from the magnitude of the colliding forces. Both of them flinched and winced, as they backed away from each other. "Wow...for someone who's just been using guns and swords...that is one mean punch."

"That punch was fueled by the bonds that I have formed with everyone." David stated with a solemn tone. "It's a reminder that no matter how grim things get, I'm never alone."

"Yeah...but...we haven't gotten serious yet." Jexi said as he became completely golden, in his hair and eyes. "Golden God Mode: The Victory!"

David chuckled at this and started powering up before his aura and armour grew brighter and stronger, indicating his form evolution.

"Well...no sense in being left out." Night smirked, using Burst with Darkrai.

"Golden God's...Victory Fist!" Jexi shouted, throttling right at them at a fast pace, with a fist of golden energy out to smash them, as Night quickly blocked with her blade, but was surprised to see it quickly broken in a flash. "It's impossible to block The Victory. It's the strongest form I've ever manifested."

"Your strongest huh? In that case, all we need to do is survive it." Night stated, creating a new rapier. "Nightmare's...Flash!"

She lunged right at Jexi and managing to get a solid hit in on the side of his body, causing him to flinch slightly.

"Not good enough, Night. Golden God's….Victory...Cannon!" He shouted, unleashing a powerful energy blast point-blank against Night, as it sent her flying before she vanished.

"Night Dark has been eliminated, 6th place." Magenta Voice announced Night's defeat.

"2 minutes left. Still enough time...to finish with you, David." Jexi muttered quietly.

"Two minutes is more than enough for me." David said, before a large sharp claw of ice manifested on his hand. "Sapphire God: Armament!"

"So...I finally get to see the fruits of your labor. Too bad...I'm gonna win! Golden God's…" Jexi chanted, as large masses of golden energy formed on his arms, forming golden short-blades of energy. "V for Victory!"

Jexi then charged right at David. David shook his head at this with a smile and started charging energy into his clawed hand. When David managed to charge the energy into a large blue ball of energy, Jexi rerouted his powers into his energy blades, which grew in length and intensity.

"I'll cut right through that ball with my shining blades!" Jexi roared, as David smirked at that proclamation.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but neither light or darkness have anything on me in this state." David stated.

"Then it all depends… on this! V For Victory!" Jexi called, doing a V slash with his arms.

"Impulse Desire!" David called, throwing the ball of energy at Jexi.

Both attacks collided with each person, creating a massive explosion of yellow and blue, sending both flying back, their gauges in the critical.

"Well...that caught me by surprise." Jexi groaned weakly, as his golden state faded away, showing his bruises and injuries.

"I honestly...thought at least one of us would be taken out by that." David stated, as he limped towards Jexi, his form having expired from the attack before.

"You...will win." Jexi huffed. "See...once I activate The Victory...I can't go into Golden God Mode for 24 hours."

"Not sure about that. The next attack will decide it." David stated with a sigh.

"Yeah...and for mine….its just gonna be a simple punch." Jexi said, as he used his remaining energy to charge up his fist with energy.

"A kick for me." David responded back, coating his leg in ice. "Ready? 1...2...3!"

"Haaa!" Jexi shouted with a rainbow aura covering his fist, as both of them got in their last hits on one another, before they both fell over to the ground, completely exhausted, and their life-gauges empty. "Well….guess that...answers that. We both took down each other."

"Heh. I wasn't expecting that. All this effort, only to tie for 4th." David muttered, before chuckling weakly. "But considering how many we started with, it's not that bad."

"Yeah...if anything. The top 8 are basically amazing people who made it all the way. That's something...we should all remember." Jexi responded back, closing his eyes, as he and David vanished together.

Richard was left speechless at the double-elimination, especially when it was between Jexi and David.

"What... What the ever-loving fuck just happened...? Did they just... parody the end of Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 with that final exchange of blows...!?" Richard managed to gag out in pure shock.

"That is just... So many similarities... The final attack, the standoff, the simultaneous defeats..." Sanae muttered with awe. "I guess that this would be the best way to explain this..."

"Holy... Now I know that David is more powerful than he lets on..." Richard responded back, as his expression turned grim. "I guess that this means I'll have to take more precautions when dealing with him..."

"Jexi the Hunter and David Ishihara have both been eliminated! A tie for 4th/5th place! Only three fighters remain! Scott, Mayumi and Leia. Which of these three...will become our champion?" Magenta Voice stated.

"Make it….Final Two." Scott said as Nidoking launched Poison Sting on Lurantis and Leia, taking them down.

"Leia! NO!" Sanae screamed with horror, at the defeat of her selected competitor, before she sighed. "Oh well... She at least got the bronze... Yay, I guess...?"

"Leia Rolando has been eliminated. Now we are down to two. The final battle. Mayumi Kirishima...and Scott Pilgrim. Two underdogs who have risen to the very top. Now...which of them will claim the title of champion?" Magenta Voice stated.

"One last clash. Whoever lands the next attack will win. On 3, I'm going for it." Scott responded back.

"Sounds good to me. Let's do it." Mayumi said as both Pokemon got into their stances. Everyone in the room held their breaths again, as they waited for the final results to come, especially Elma and Reimu, whose selections are the final competitors vying for the champion title.

"1… 2… 3!" Both of them counted loudly.

"Nidoking, Venoshock!" Scott shouted, as Nidoking charged with its move.

"You too, Salazzle!" Mayumi shouted, as Salazzle used the same move against Nidoking.

Both Nidoking and Salazzle launched Venoshock, as both attacks collided and they passed by each other. The two were standing still for a brief moment until Salazzle collapsed, causing Reimu's jaw to drop, and Elma's expression to turn into one of pure disbelief, as well as making Sanae and Richard look like their eyes were going to pop out of their sockets at this moment, as well as Erika having her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Holy crap, I did it!" Scott shouted with shock at his achievement, as Mayumi disappeared.

"And….that does it! The winner of the first ever Perfect Link Tournament is….Scott Pilgrim and Nidoking!" Magenta Voice bellowed out, as the audience cheered.

"Yeah! I did it! I won!" Scott shouted with pure triumph, as he fell to his knees and cheered to the skies, with tears of pure joy running down his cheeks, as Nidoking roared out a cry of victory.

"Now don't go away folks. We'll be giving the closing/award ceremonies after these brief messages. So don't go away." Magenta Voice stated.

"Ah well, looks like I won't be able to cash in any favours with you." Reimu sighed dejectedly. "I guess that I chose the wrong person to bet on."

"Look on the bright side, at least there's no bet in this wager, even if you were going to force it on me and the others, if you did win." Richard stated back. "Now, can you peel this ofuda off me? You did get a close bet, since Mayumi got second place."

"Fine, fine, you're free to do whatever you like." Reimu stated, as she walked up to Richard, and tore the ofuda on his forehead off with a swift motion, allowing feeling to return to his limbs."

"Thanks." Richard stated, before he walked over to where Elma was. "Elma..."

"Yes, Richard?" Elma asked, before she was suddenly grabbed by the waist by Richard, as she lifted her into the air, as Richard was smiling proudly.

"Three cheers for our lucky winner, Elma." Richard told everyone, as he lifted her higher, causing the demoness to become a little embarrassed at how Richard was treating her like a child. "Looks like you guessed right. Scott Pilgrim won the tournament."

"But I picked... Ramona Flowers as well..." Elma stated, as she was slightly reluctant to accept her victory. "Doesn't she count as a loss on my own part."

"I never did say that you would lose, if one of your selected pair went out." Richard stated. "You picked both of them, so it stills counts as if you picked either of them. So congratulations, Elma. You have predicted victory better than we could. Three cheers for Elma!"

"Hip Hip! HOORAY! Hip hip! HOORAY!" Everyone in the room cheered enthusiastically, much less on Reimu's part however, before Richard set her back down, and gave her a warm hug as his own 'reward' to her.

"I'm proud of you, Elma. You should be as well." Richard told Elma with a caring tone.

"R-Right..." Elma blushed slightly, as she was a little sheepish about the current events.

Everyone returned to their seats, as Richard clapped his hands together to gain their attention.

"Alright then, since we watched the entire tournament from beginning to end, it wouldn't be nice of us to drop out of their award ceremony, is it?" Richard asked rhetorically. "Come on, I like to see what might happen during these final moments."


	12. Chapter 12

Unmei Force Gaiden: Spectators of PLT Finals

Final Chapter: Awards Ceremony

* * *

"Welcome back all! We're so happy you stuck around, because it's time to begin the award ceremonies of the Perfect link tournament!" Magenta Voice declared with a excited tone.

"I'm still so surprised Scott won. But considering how hard he fought to stay alive in the battle royal, I'd say he deserved it." Hope stated, as the eliminated competitors were in a stand nearby the centre of the arena.

"Definitely." Simon stated.

"I'm kinda shocked that you went out at Killer Instinct." Gemini remarked, as she appeared beside them.

"Yeah, but I took such a beating from Volt I couldn't last one more hit." Hope sighed. "Speaking of… Simon, the whole reason you were trying to beat Night so bad back there… it was because I was taken out of the tournament, right?"

"Yeah. Also, I'm not a monster am I?" Simon asked with a worried tone.

"Is this about what Pollen said at Shipwreck Shore?" Hope questioned back with a frown.

"Trust me when I say this, Simon. I'm kind of more of a monster than you are at this point." David stated.

"That's not true, you use your abilities to help protect the people you care about." Simon shook his head, as he spoke with a slightly guilt-filled tone.

"So do you." Hope argued back.

"Simon, people may think you're a monster, but don't let it give you the impression that you are one." Chopper told Simon, as he trotted towards him. "Heck, I only wanted to be human two years ago because I wanted friends. Now, I just wanna be the monster that helps Luffy."

"And here's another example Simon. My old buddy Ricardo. He became one of the Genre Generals to my family so he could help Mary. He may have become a monster, but he was also protecting Mary." Hope added as well. "Though now that I think about it, he may have only done that cause I left him and Mary behind."

"Point is, it doesn't matter what others call you, it only bothers you if you let it bother you." Jexi summarised the point for Simon, with a kind smile.

"Thanks everyone." Simon stated, as he smiled back with warmth. "By the way, I met Rodin the Weaponsmith."

"Nice. You'll have to tell us about it some other time. For now, the awards are starting." Hope responded back.

"Coming up to the podium, is Linc, to say a few words for all of the viewers and audience who stuck for the entire ride!" Magenta Voice shouted.

Linc then came up to the podium, as he took a moment to collect himself.

"Thank you all for participating in the first ever Perfect Link tournament. You have shown the truest bonds that connect people and Pokemon as you fought hard to compete in this event." Linc stated in a welcoming tone. "Now then, Scott Pilgrim, as our first ever winner, you have the right to a prize. Name whatever your heart desires and we shall get it to you."

Scott walked right up to the podium, as he was quite embarrassed from being in front of such a large audience.

"Hmmm… oh wow, this is kinda hard. I mean, I've never really had the kinda life that merits any jealousy. I'm just a young man from Toronto just living a Precious Little Life...and when I first met Ramona...being with her was all I could really want." Scott awkwardly answered back to Linc's offer.

"So in other words… you already have what your heart desires, is that right?" Linc asked.

"That's right." Scott nodded with a smile.

"Well...good enough I suppose. And to all who have participated, I wholeheartedly thank you all for joining us." Linc replied with a smile, before turning back to the audience, as Scott left the podium. "In any case, before we sign off...we have put together a little video from the worlds you all helped and fought on. I hope you enjoy it."

The video soon started in the Spirit World as Korra waved, with the scenery of the ethereal world moving behind her.

"Hey...so...I wanted to say this earlier but...if it weren't for these competitors and my friends, there wouldn't have been any peace possible. So I guess I should say...thanks Hope." Korra stated with a friendly tone.

Hope held his fist out to the video. "You're welcome, Korra." He smiled back.

The video then shifted to the twins Lann and Reynn at their personal coffee shop.

"Yeah, if it weren't for those competitors, we wouldn't have learned who we are. We owe them so much." Lann told everyone with a grateful tone.

"And if it weren't for them, we'd have died to the prophecy set. But thanks to you David… we can live our lives the way we want." Reynn stated with a more enthusiastic tone, as he jumped right in front of his sister

"Also, the way you split Brandelis in half was so nostalgic! I wish I could've done that!" Lann jumped up, as she was excited about it.

"Lann, stop it! You're embarrassing us!" Reynn whined, as she tried to wrestle him back, before it moved to the next section.

"Yeah… I wonder where you picked that up?" Trunks asked David with a smile.

"I… actually got it from you." David admitted with a timid expression.

"That part...was very obvious." He stated, with a awkward look on his face.

The video then showed Estelle along with Yuri and Flynn outside the Bistro in Twilight Town.

"Hey guys. I just wanted to say how amazing it was to be with you all again after so long. The Bistro's really taken off since you gave that cute little rat those recipes." Estelle stated.

"Estelle told us what happened during your adventures here. And we're sorry about Theo." Yuri stated, as his tone turned solemn when regarding Theo.

"But we wanted to thank you all for helping Lady Estellise in the battle against Xehanort, Brave Vesperia will always be there to help if you need us." Flynn assured everyone, waving his hand to greet them.

It then showed Ben at the Jump Force Base.

"Hello again. The new and improved Jump Force has been going well since I took over as leader. But...what I really wanted to say is...if you hadn't saved our world...none of us would even be here. So...thank you...fictionals." Ben stated with a deeply grateful tone.

"Ben...he really did trust and believe in us deep down." Hope responded back.

"But uh...don't let this think you all can just…" Ben stuttered, before the camera shifted to Rebecca.

"You've had enough air time. Hey there. Just wanted to let you know things are going good here. We're recovering from the damage caused by Normal and Prometheus quickly and hope you all are doing okay. Now that this stuff is over, I'll be allowed to return to my reporting job soon. So maybe I'll see you for an interview someday." She addressed the heroes among the competitors. "And if trouble ever hits us again, we jumpers will spring into action to protect our world."

Next then came Leia and Luke Skywalker as they simply waved as millions of planets were being rebuilt. Then footage from other worlds fixed by the competitors showed as all were fixed for the better, before it ended on a footage of Roxas and Xion in new outfits.

"Hey guys...hope you all aren't getting too lonely without us." Roxas greeted them.

"We just wanted to let you know that we're doing fine and that Namine has finally gotten a body of her own." Xion added as well. "And we're eager to meet back up with you."

"We're waiting in a city called Cho-Tokyo, so I hope we get to meet up soon. Till then, take care." Roxas waved back, as the video cut.

"Guess we know where we're going next. I wonder how Cho-Tokyo's changed since we left?" Hope pondered.

"Well in that world, we probably haven't been there in 10 or 20 years." Mari stated.

"Try 30. That's the major time difference right now." Night corrected.

"Wait, really?" David asked with a surprised tone.

"Yes, time really is mysterious when it comes to other worlds." Yellow Shocker responded back.

"Then it's high time we went back there…. And see what the new generation has to offer. For the game that we love." Hope stated.

"Yes." Sheer responded back. "The Era of the Sun has long passed. Now that world has entered...an era of Aces."

"Now...if that is all...you are all free, dismissed." Linc stated, as all the competitors and the audience began leaving in droves, before the screen only showed Magenta Voice and Rotomdex.

"And that's all for the Perfect Link Tournament!" Magenta Voice concluded, as she got out of her seat. "For those who are behind the screen, I would like to tell you that everyone here is as grateful as I am, for watching this event. Your support is what made this tournament ever so exciting. Everyone, both staff and service team, will look forward to having you as our audience once more, should we have another tournament like this. Until then, Magenta Voice, signing off~!"

Magenta Voice winked, as Rotomdex chirped, as it waved one of its zig-zagged arms in goodbye, before the feed cut off, as there was a message left, saying 'Thanks for watching.'

Richard soon turned to Nitori, who was operating the controls, as she was still working hard on making sure that everything was still functioning as it should.

"You can cut the feed off now." Richard told Nitori. "It's finished. Go and take a break, Nitori, you certainly deserve one after all you have done for us. But before that, was there any problems that you want to tell me?"

Nitori immediately shut down her tablet, before she collapsed onto the ground, lying on it flat, as she let out a long sigh, as she looked extremely tired.

"Never... again... That was more exhausting... than I thought it would be..." Nitori stated, before she took a moment to recover, as she sat back up. "No, Richard... There's nothing wrong. I made extremely sure about that."

"Good, off you go then. Let your colleagues take your place for the moment." Richard responded back with a few head-pats to get her up.

The kappa savant slowly got up, before she then trudged out of the room, clutching her forehead like she had a migraine from prolonged work.

"Well then... that's all, folks." Richard spoke with a jovial tone. "Now then, any last thoughts, before we go back to our day-by-day routine?"

"Not much... But damn, I'm envious in all honesty, at how many worlds they've saved." Sanae admitted.

"Nothing much. It was pretty interesting, with those battles." Reimu stated. "Other than that, nothing caught my eye."

"David sure doesn't cease to impress." Erika remarked. "He did manage to take Jexi out along with him, and he got a few eliminations of his own himself. And he did pretty well, more than I would have expected.

"Speaking of the worlds, I guess they've been doing their work for a long time, to have saved all those worlds..." Gus stated with a smile.

"Yep..." Richard smirked, as he chuckled for a moment. "I could say with all of my heart... this reality is in good hands, if I say so myself."

"Yes... I could feel like that these people are like the altruistic legends I heard of." Elma responded back. "I'm glad that there are always people like them who would do everything to ensure everyone is happy."

"Alright, go do whatever you want. I'm going to drop myself in bed. TV rots the brain, the quacks say." Richard stated, as he laughed heartily, being the first to leave the room, as everyone followed after him, before splitting off to their own tasks.

When Richard was far enough from the others, he immediately opened up a sukima, as he disappeared into a isolated room within the fortress, barren of any furniture or decoration, as the only thing in the room was a door that led outside.

After arriving at his destination, he immediately pulled out a large rectangular device that seemed mostly similar to a walkie-talkie, with a antenna on the top, and large speakers on the front. He then slowly inputted a series of numbers through it on the keypad on the device, before he gave a moment of silence. There was the crackle of static soon enough, to indicate that he's connected with his target.

"Yukari... You there?" Richard asked through the device.

"My my, aren't you a sneaky little spy, Richard. I don't know why you're communicating through a private channel." Yukari quipped from the other end, as she chuckled. "Fufufu~"

"Cut the crap." Richard responded back stoically. "You know exactly why I went through this channel to discuss matters with you."

"That is true. I'm well aware." Yukari answered back, as her tone lost all nonsense in it. "Tell me, what do you want to discuss with me? Surely that it would be something that only I can help resolve, if you called me through this."

"Hm. That's right." Richard confirmed back. "You have been watching the PLT Tournament as well, haven't you?"

"I won't deny that. After all, it benefits to have a finger in the figurative pie, you know." Yukari told Richard with a sly tone. "And I assume that the request is regarding something related to it."

"You know what it is." Richard stated. "If you were paying attention, it would be completely obvious."

"Richard, Richard. You know that I am our senior almost-infinite times over, in terms of wisdom and age." Yukari scolded Richard. "I most certainly know what you want. You want those Pokemon on yours, don't you? I recall that they're still living peacefully in your residence in Kanto."

"Yeah, I feel bad for dragging them back into the fray to help me." Richard responded back, with a slightly reluctant tone. "But you know why I ask for this. Because they're my Pokemon, the ones that brought me through Kanto, through hell and high water."

"And the fact that they're from a alternate world, where the physics of battle are more... realistic." Yukari stated. "Obviously, the threats and dangers they faced have made their hardened combatants on their own right. Add to the fact that they're capable of humanoid transformation... They are just as much fitting as members of your team, as anyone else."

"Yeah... My Pokemon are pretty awesome... They survived the world, and they possess gijinka properties." Richard smirked, as he had a prideful tone. "They're the best of the best, when it comes to all forms of combat, advantageous and disadvantageous. Not only that, they possess a sentience and personality that makes them more human than they would seem. And that is why I considered them to be closer to me, not as mere partners, but as companions treading through the same journey, as comrades."

"Well, aren't you confident about your own Pokemon team." Yukari chuckled, before her tone dropped to a more grim one. "But remember that because of the Nuzlocke principle applying to them, much like the world they came from, they are as fragile as any other human. A broken arm and wrist cannot be healed by mere medicine, only the intervention of a medical specialist. They had more close-calls to death than what is considered healthy, even by youkai standards. And don't forget... Although you may be a clever tactician... Not every plan will go as planned, and things could turn by either a miracle or a disaster. Being in that world, you should keep that in mind."

"I do... I..." Richard responded back, as he slowly placed his other hand on his face, as he felt tears leak from his eyes for a moment, recalling someone long gone. "Pidge... My only sin then in that world, was that he had to be the sacrifice to put an end to my journey..."

Yukari remained silent, before she then let out a long sigh.

"I'll grant that request, Richard. Minerva and I have taught you better to make foolish decisions, and I have seen enough to know that you deserve to be trusted on your intuition." Yukari accepted his request "I'll inform those four about the situation, and then transfer the Pokeballs containing them when I'm able. Until then, continue carrying out your mission. It is of utmost importance, for everyone's sake."

"I know... Thank you, Yukari." Richard responded back, as he wiped the tears off his eyes. "I cannot express how much I will owe you for this."

"Just make sure that you don't end up losing another one of your Pokemon friends, Richard." Yukari advised Richard. "Their deaths can only be reversed by nothing short of divine intervention. Once you lose them... As a Nuzlocke veteran would say... You cannot bring them back, and their death will weigh down on your conscience."

"I have let the death of everyone I cared about weigh down on me... And I barely managed to gain the strength to bear it once more." Richard spoke with a determined tone. "I won't let another loss of someone I trusted and cared for occur on me... Never again."

"Only time will tell. The future is more chaotic then ever, with how realities collide with our actions." Yukari stated with a sagely manner. "Take care, Richard. And remember, this is merely between us both. You know what you must do."

The walkie-talkie then clicked off, as Yukari hung up from the other end. Richard immediately pressed a switch on the other side of the walkie-talkie, as a wafer-thin slot opened on the side of the walkie-talkie, dispensing a electronic chip that slid into Richard's hand.

"Yeah... This is merely the prelude of a new era, shaped by me, the invader, and the heroes of this reality." Richard muttered to herself, continuing on from Yukari's last message, as he then slowly closed his hand over the chip. "None of us know what will happen... For our existence is not known yet. But should it have... Would it be for the good, or would it be detrimental? I don't know... even after I have learned my lesson before."

Richard then closed his eyes, as he recalled about his past for a moment, with each moment playing through his mind, like reminders in the far past to guide his path.

"But one thing I do know..." Richard muttered, as he let the hand holding the chip ignite in flames, as the chip slowly melted away, thus removing any trace of his conversation with Yukari from the device in his hand, before his eyes slowly opened. "I will eventually make a choice, where I will conflict with the heroes, for the sake of fulfilling my one desire within my deep dark soul, or that I can successfully co-exist with them, so that I will never have to do anything to ruin their desires to protect..."

He then let the ashes of the burnt chip fall to the ground, before he then opened up another sukima, as he pocketed the walkie-talkie.

"I only wonder... Are things as simple as I see them, or is there a even deeper meaning to everything that occurs...?" Richard asked himself, before he then disappeared through the portal, leaving the room completely empty and desolate, save for the ashes on the ground.

* * *

**Unmei Force Gaiden: Spectators of PLT Finals**

**E N D**


End file.
